Passion
by xoemac
Summary: [Fourth in the series.] An upstart gang of vamps arrive in PC to cause trouble, but behind them is darker threat. (Complete.)


Mandatory Disclaimers: The characters and situations from GH and PC are the property of TPTB at ABC. The characters and situations from Highlander belong to Panzer/Davis and Rhyser Entertainment. The characters and situations from Forever Knight belong to James Parriot and Sony/Tri-Star. The characters of Aaron Grey and Theresa Ryan belong to Kevin Matsumoto. No infringement on any of their rights is intended. The characters of Derek LaShalle and Mariah and others you've never heard of are my own creation and belong to me. Direct comments, praise, flames etc. to ---- xoemac@earthlink.net 

(Other stories in this series include: Who Wants To Live Forever, Obsession and Into The Night.)

PORT CHARLES BY NIGHT: PASSION

A General Hospital-Highlander-Forever Knight crossover.

by James Spencer

Fourth in the series.

CHAPTER 1

GH, first floor nurse's station, Morning.

Dr. Eve Lambert stands behind the desk writing something on a patient's chart. She had just replaced the chart and was rubbing the back of her sore neck when a man walked up to her. He was in his mid-thirties. average height, handsome and spoke in a cultured English accent.

"Excuse me..." The man said. "I was wondering if you could tell me where to find Stefan Cassadine."

Eve looked up from another chart and for a moment her eyes and the strangers locked. "Umm.... Just take the elevator up to the fourth floor and they'll direct you."

The man just smiled at her. "Thank you Doctor......" He leaned in so he could read her name tag. "...Lambert."

She smiled back as the man walked to the elevator. A voice from behind stopped him and he turned around. Stefan came walking up to him with his hand out. The man grasped Stefan's hand and then pulled him into a big hug.

"Stefan. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Adam." Stefan said as they broke apart and headed for his office.

Eve arched one of her eyebrows as she watched the handsome stranger disappear behind the elevator doors.

*~*

Robin reached an arm over and felt empty space next to her. She sat up and found Jason gone... again. She grabbed a robe to cover her nakedness and walked downstairs.

Jason was standing alone in front of the window watching the sunrise. Robin has seen him like this every morning since they got back together. It was all part of his morning ritual. Michael would always wake up a first light, Jason would bring him down, and together they would watch the sun come up. But although Michael was with Carly now Jason still rises at this hour. Robin thinks that it somehow makes him feel like he's still with the boy he loves like a son.

After several minutes Jason noticed her standing on the stairs out of the way of the sun's rays which were now streaming into the apartment. Jason grabbed the heavy drapes and closed them allowing Robin to come down. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

*~*

Adam smiled as he sat on the edge of Stefan's desk. "Nice office Stefan, it makes you almost appear respectable." He said looking around the room. "I heard about you fiancé. I'm sorry."

Stefan snatched a paperweight from Adam's hands and set it back down on his desk. "Thank you." He got up and walked around to the front of his desk. "I assume Joseph sent you here in regards to my offering a position with us to Sarah Webber."

Adam hopped off the desk smiling. "Yeah. Joe's taking some flack from some people higher up. It's mostly coming from those about to graduate from the Academy in Geneva. They feel your offering a post to an untrained suvilian is a slap in the face." Stefan scoffs and Adam smiles. "That's Joe's feeling on that as well. You and Joe have known each other for a long time and he trusts your instincts and your judgment. What is your opinion of Sarah?"

"To be perfectly honest. When she was seeing my neph..... my son.... I didn't think very much of her, but now that I've spent some time with her these last few weeks.... I find her a very.... Capable young woman. I think she'll make a fine addition to us."

The office door opened and Alexis walked in. "Stefan, I need you to look over..... Adam!" Alexis almost ran across the room and hugged him.

*~*

Sarah Webber poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. She raised her hand and ran a finger over the tattoo on her wrist. **He could have warned about that.** She thought to herself. She looked up as Liz walked in.

"Don't start." Liz said as she poured herself some coffee.

"This is just getting silly, you and Gram have got to talk this out."

"We will as soon as she stops treating me like a child."

Sarah got up. "Why don't you try to see this from her point of view. You're barely 18 years old and you're sleeping with a boy. Can't you see how that might upset her? Especially when you throw it in her face."

"I have not been throwing it in her face."

"What do you call not coming home at night. My god, you stayed with Lucky two days last week."

"I love him."

"I know you think you do, but......"

Liz slammed her mug down. "No! Don't you dare start that too." She started to pace the kitchen. "That's exactly what Gram has been saying. She seems to think that I'm just fooling myself into thinking there's more between Lucky than there really is."

"Is that really so unbelievable after what you've been through."

Liz threw up her arms. "You know despite what you two believe, not every decision I make lately has been influenced by what happened to me."

"She's just worried about you Liz. We both are." Sarah raised a hand to her shoulder.

Liz noticed the blue tattoo on her wrist. "What the hell is this?" She said grabbing Sarah's arm. "You're a Watcher?!?"

"How do you know about them?" Sarah asked pulling her arm back.

"Aaron told me. He's known about them for centuries." Liz sat down at the table. "How in the hell did you get involved with them?"

Sarah sat down next to her. "They came to me after you told me about everything." 

"Why would they come....." Liz's face fell as she suddenly realized. "Oh god."

"Yeah. I'm you're Watcher."

*~*

Robin sat at the kitchen table and watched as Jason shoved a fork full of eggs into his mouth. Jason looked over at her and found her grinning at him. 

"What are you doing?" He asked swallowing.

Robin continued grinning. "Nothing."

"Why are you watching me?"

"No reason." The smile still not leaving her face.

He put down his fork. "I'm serious. What?"

"I'm just...... happy."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Well I'm glad you're happy." He then got up carrying his plate to the sink. Shutting the water off he turned back to Robin. "I'm going by to see Michael this morning. Are you all right with this?"

Robin got up. "Yes. I'm not threatened by Carly so you can go see Michael without having to worry about me."

Jason dried his hands and tossed the towel on the counter. "That's not what I meant. I was worried about leaving you here all day.... alone."

Robin put her arm around his waist as they walked out of the kitchen. "Jason, don't worry about me. I'll call and talk to Brenda for a while and then I'll probably go back to sleep till you get back."

Jason kissed her lips after he opened the door. "You mean you really do have to sleep all day?"

Robin laughed. "Not really. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Jason kissed her again. "I just might join you when I get back."

"Promise?" Robin said as she released him. She waved to him as she saw him enter the elevator. "Rinaldo, I'm going back to bed for awhile don't disturb me unless you think it's important."

"Yes Miss Scorpio." Rinaldo said as he closed the door behind her.

*~*

A short while later Robin woke up to knocking on her door. "Yes what is it?"

A muffled voice Robin recognized as Rinaldo's came through the door. "I'm sorry to wake you, but Miss Barrett is here."

"Alright, let her come up. Thank you."

A few seconds later Robin opened the bedroom door. "Brenda, how are you?" She asked, but seeing the look on her big sister's face told her everything. "Lemme guess. Umm..... Sonny and/or Jax."

"They're driving me crazy." Brenda plopped down on the bed. "Oh... I don't know what to do. Sonny won't stop trying to explain to me why he left and Jax is in full-fledged I hate Sonny mode." She fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

Robin laid down next to her. "How did Jax take it when he heard Sonny was back."

"He wasn't happy, but I think he was more upset that I didn't tell him."

"Why didn't you?"

"What was I going say. Hi Jax, Sonny came back to town to save me from an Immortal crime lord and he did this because he's an Immortal too and he still loves me and probably wants me back."

"Do you think that's why he came back?"

"I don't know."

Robin sat up her face now serious. "How do you feel about him?"

Brenda sat up as well but said nothing. Robin studied her face for a moment.

"Well how do you feel about Jax then?" She asked.

Brenda ran a hand through her long hair. "I care about him... I really do. He's great to me.... he's fun to be around... he cares about what happens to me. If these last few months hadn't happened he and I might be together now."

"But do you love him?" Robin asked bluntly. "I mean really love him."

"I don't know." That was only answer Brenda could think of.

"What about Sonny?" Robin asked again. "Do you still love him?"

Brenda sat quietly for a moment before speaking. "I do. Even after everything he's done to me.... everything he's put me through." A tear fell from her eye. "God help me Robin... I still love him."

*~*

Adam and Alexis were walking through the hospital. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming to visit?" She said as she slipped her arm around him.

"I would have, but I didn't know myself until a day ago."

They had reached the elevator with Adam when Bobbie approached. "Alexis have you seen Stefan?" She asked.

"He was in his office a few minutes ago." Alexis answered. She noticed Bobbie staring at her friend. "Oh, I'm sorry. Adam this is Bobbie Jones.... Bobbie this is Adam Pierson."

Adam took Bobbie's hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. "Pleased to meet you Bobbie"

Bobbie smiled and tried not to blush like a little girl. Adam released her hand and Bobbie walked away slowly, turning back every few steps to look at the handsome Englishman until the elevator doors closed.

Alexis and Adam walked off the elevator and headed out of the hospital on their way to the Outback for lunch. As they walked Dr. Chris Ramsey came around the corner and suddenly stopped.

At the hospital entrance Alexis' companion stopped as well. He turned around, but saw no one near. He left the hospital and a shaken Chris Ramsey came out again and whispered to himself. 

"Adams."

CHAPTER 2

The Outback.

At their table Alexis had just put away her cell phone. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Adam said setting his glass down.

"No." Alexis said getting up. "Just a little personal business."

Adam got up and kissed her cheek goodbye. He finished his drink and paid the check. Walking out of the restaurant he bumped into Eve Lambert who was coming in.

"Doctor Lambert. It's nice to see again."

"Hello again, Mr......?"

Adam held out his hand. "Pierson.... Adam Pierson."

"Mr. Pierson." She said taking his hand.

"Please call me Adam." He held is arm out. "Can I buy you a drink Doctor Lambert?"

"I'm afraid I'm still on call."

"Well how about coffee then? Tea? Hot cocoa?" He asked smiling.

Eve started smiling too. "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"No Doctor Lambert, I don't believe I am."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the bar. "Eve."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Eve."

"Is it really?" Adam picked up his cup. "I've always liked that name."

*~*

Brenda walked up stairs that led from the practice hall to the loft. When she neared the top she heard two women laughing. One of them was certainly Terry, but other, the other sounded familiar, but she decided that she was mistaken. She wouldn't come to Port Charles without letting me know first she thought.

"Hey Terry." She said as she reached the top.

"Hello Brenda." Terry replied. "It seems you have a special visitor."

Brenda was about to ask whom when a striking brunette with curly hair popped out from behind Terry's back.

"Hey girlfriend!"

"Lois!" Brenda screamed as she ran and hugged Lois. Both women were now jumping up and down in each other's arms. Finally Brenda released her friend and led her to the couch. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Brenda asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." Lois replied back in a thick New York accent.

"You succeeded." Brenda grinned.

Terry approached and set a tray with a pot of tea down on the table. Lois immediately picked up the pot and poured a cup and gave it to Brenda, she then poured a second and offered it to Terry.

Terry smiled at her. "No. Thank you." She started to leave the room.

"Oh hey, don't go." Lois said sipping her cup.

"No it's all right. I need to track down my wayward husband anyway."

Lois smiled at Terry as she let the room. "I like her."

"Yeah she's great isn't she." Brenda replied. "So how's Brooke?"

"Growing like a weed. She's staying with Ma while I sort some things out here."

Brenda set her cup down and studied her friend. "What's going on Lo?"

Lois smiled faintly. "I've made a decision Bren. I'm moving back to Port Charles, I'm coming home."

*~*

Robin was sitting on the couch writing in her journal when a knock on the door disturbed her. She closed the book and got up to answer it. Coming to the door she paused to fix her silk robe before opening it.

"Sonny." She said surprised.

"Hey kid." He said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller woman. "Taking it easy today?" He said noticing her robe.

She looked down and blushed slightly. The silk robe was pale red in color and stopped mid-thigh. "Oh... I... ahhh... just woke up."

"How are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"I'm fine." She led him to the couch and sat down next to him. "Now why don't you tell me the real reason you stopped by. As if I didn't know..... Brenda?"

Sonny's smile didn't quite reach his face. "I don't know what to do. I had it all worked out. I'd come to Port Charles and help Jason with Moreno and leave without letting anyone know I was here." He leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "I didn't expect to see her and I certainly didn't expect Brenda to be Immortal."

Robin placed a hand on his leg. "You really didn't know?"

He looked over at her. "No. I've heard that we can sometimes sense who's going to be one before it happens, but I had no idea about Brenda."

"What do you plan to do?"

Sonny exhaled sharply. "I don't know. The reasons I left Port Charles.... I left her.... Aren't really a concern anymore."

"Do you want her back?"

He looked into Robin's brown eyes. "More than anything." He got up. "I left because I didn't want to be the cause of her death like I was Lily's." Sonny chuckled. "Conner always said loving them would be tough, but I never really knew how much until there was a chance I knew I could lose her."

Robin got up and embraced him. "Listen, Brenda is just angry and to be honest she has a reason to be, but don't let that stop you. She loves you."

"What about Jax?"

"Brenda cares for Jax... a lot, but she's not in love with him. I don't think she ever was. I like Jax, I really do, but he was just someone who made her feel safe." Robin touches his face. "Don't give up on her."

*~*

Emily was sitting in the park when she saw Lucky and Liz walking towards her.

"Hey Em." Lucky said giving her a hug. "Happy Birthday."

She swatted his chest. "My birthday was weeks ago, you creep."

"I know... I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Lucky. I forgive you." She then turned to Liz. "It's not like all of your blood has been reaching your brain lately."

Liz broke into a broad smile and smacked Emily in the arm. "I'm sorry we didn't make it to your party, but with everything that's been going on."

"I know." Emily nodded. "I heard about it."

Lucky kissed Emily on the cheek. "I've got to get to the club, so that means you two can talk about me behind my back all you want." He grinned and gave Liz a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Bye babe." Liz said then kissed him again.

"You two are so disgusting." Emily said as Lucky walked away. She placed her arm around Liz's shoulder. "How are things going?"

"Gram still won't listen to me." Liz sighed. "I know she's upset, but why can't she just believe that Lucky and I love each other."

"Because she's your Grandmother and she's supposed to think the worst about every man you bring home."

Liz laughed. "I suppose you're right. What about you? I heard you moved out of the mansion."

Emily started laughing too. "Yeah. The moment that clock struck midnight and I turned eighteen, I was outta there."

"Where are you living now?"

"Jason got me an apartment in his building. He's been really great about this. He knows better than anyone how the Quatermaines can push someone to leave."

"How did your family take it?"

"How do you think? Grandmother was calm, she was upset of course, but supported me and Ned... Ned was behind me all the way." Emily chuckled. "My parents however went nuclear. They froze my trust fund, even though I can't touch it till I'm twenty-one."

"They expected you fall on your face the first week and come crawling home."

"Yeah. All I need now is a job, I can't sponge off Jason forever."

Liz elbowed her. "You can always go to work for him."

Emily elbowed her back. "Yeah, Monica and Alan would love that. I can see the headlines now.... 'Notorious Mobster Jason Morgan arrested with female companion identified as Emily Quartermaine, daughter of Doctors Monica and Alan Quatermaine'."

"Just make sure they spell your name right and don't forget to add that your the ELQ founder's granddaughter."

Both women were laughing hysterically now at the thought of Emily's parents and Edward's faces. They both got up and walked away still laughing.

CHAPTER 3

General Hospital, Third floor nurse's station.

"So come on what do you say?"

Eve closed her chart and smiled in spite of herself. "You're not going to stop asking are you?"

Adam broke into a broad smile. "No I'm not. So why don't you stop me by saying yes."

Eve brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay.... all right. I'll have dinner with you."

Adam hollered eliciting stares from several doctors and nurses. "I have an appointment early this evening so..... how about eight o'clock?"

"Eight is good for me." She grabs a notepad and scribbles on it. "Here's where you can pick me up." She says handing him the paper.

Adam takes the paper and kissed the back of her hand. "I'll see you tonight." He watches Eve walk away and slips the paper into his pocket. He hits the down button on the elevator and waits silently for the doors to open. 

A few seconds later he feels the sensation, then the doors slide open and Adam comes face to face with the last person he ever expected to see. "Christian...." Chris Ramsey stares in shock for a moment, but before he can say or do anything he is viciously punched in the stomach and shoved back into the elevator. Adam held his forearm over Ramsey's throat who struggled to free himself. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here."

"I can give you several Doctor Adams.... several hundred in fact." Ramsey replied.

Adam released him suddenly remembering where they were. The elevator doors opened and the two men walked out, their eyes not leaving each other. Ramsey adjusted his shirt and fixed his tie.

"It's been over a hundred years Adams, what was it you told me about not holding a grudge." He walked to the desk followed by Adam.

Adam came within an inch of Ramsey's face. "You've got years of debts to repay Christian and I'm going to be the one to collect."

*~*

Robin hugged Sonny when they reached the door. "Remember what I said.... just give it a little time."

Sonny smiled and chuckled. "Time huh?" Sonny opened the door and found Detective Taggert standing there.

He smirked when he saw Sonny. "Well it looks like that little birdie was right." He walked in without being invited. "You are back in town."

"Taggert..... now my day is complete." Sonny said closing the door.

"How ya doing Sonny." Taggert gave Robin the once over and winked at her. "Pretty well it seems. I sure hope Anger Boy doesn't find out."

Robin rolled her eyes and Sonny became annoyed. "Amazing. I've been gone over a year.... and you're still a jerk."

Robin came forward and placed a hand on Sonny's arm. "What are doing here Taggert? You were warned about harassing Jason and Sonny."

"I'm here to ask Mr. Corinthos a few questions."

"About what?" Sonny asked.

"About the murder Charles Moreno." Taggert replied.

Sonny feigned surprise. "Somebody killed Moreno? Well when you find out who let me know so I can send them a thank you card."

"You wouldn't happen to know where you were when Moreno bought it would you?"

"Am I suspect?"

"Not yet."

"Then I don't think I have anything to say to you." Sonny said walking to the door and holding it open. "Goodbye."

Taggert smirked as walked out. "You shouldn't have come back Sonny boy...... because now I am going nail you."

"Not in this lifetime." Sonny told him.

Taggert looked back at Robin and winked at her again. "Miss Scorpio."

Sonny slammed the door behind him. "I can't believe he's still on the force."

Robin came close to him. "If he keeps going like this, he won't be for much longer. Uncle Mac has warned him more than once about coming here to harass Jason."

Sonny flashed her a smile. "Maybe he has, but we both know Taggert won't stop until he's fired or he finds something."

*~*

At the practice hall V was doing some fencing exercises when Jax came in. He stood back and stared at her smiling to himself. She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top style shirt, sweat from her workout was glistening on her body giving her skin almost a glow. He never really noticed before, but V was quite lovely. 

V finally felt someone watching her and turned to face them. "Mr. Jax." She smiled at little at seeing him slightly flustered. 

Jax stammered a little when he first spoke. "I... hope... I.... I didn't interrupt you did I?"

"Oh no. I was just doing a few exercises." She said grabbing a towel. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Brenda." Jax said and he noticed V's smile fade. "But I'm guessing she's not here."

V tossed the towel onto a small chair near her. "No she isn't. She was here earlier, but she left a while ago."

Jax watched as V wiped her Gold Braid Tachi sword with a silk cloth and placed it gently into its case. "I was going to ask her to a late lunch, but.... how would you like to join me instead."

V smiled before she caught herself. "I'd like that."

V closed and locked her sword case and headed to the door. Jax reached down to take the case from her, his hand brushed over hers and she looked up at him. His hand lingered on hers for a few moments and the two stared into each other's eyes before she let go the case's handle allowing him to take it. He held the door open for her and she grinned as she walked outside.

*~*

"Em this is a really great place." Liz said as she sat down on the couch.

Emily was in the kitchen, she came out and handed Liz a soda. "Thanks, but I think it's a little big for just me." She took a drink and just stared at the other woman.

"What?" Liz asked feeling her eyes bore into her.

"I just had an idea."

"Now I'm worried."

"I'm serious." Emily said smacking Liz in the arm. "I was thinking...."

"What?"

Emily sat her soda down. "Why don't you move in here with me."

Liz got up and walked around the room. "I don't know."

"What do you mean? You've been saying you wanted to move out."

"Yeah, but.... I was kinda hoping to move in with Lucky."

"What's stopping you?"

"I love Lucky, but I'm not going to leave home to live in a cheap hotel room."

Emily got up. "Then stay here with me."

Liz considered her friend for a moment then came to decision. "All right... I will. You've got yourself a roommate."

CHAPTER 4

Nightshade, Early evening.

The sun has been down for barely an hour and already the club regulars have started to file in. Mariah sits on her stool (or throne a few wags have called it) at the end of the bar surveying the entire club. A group of five enters and immediately draws attention to themselves. They are dressed like some cliched bikers from a bad b movie. Torn blue jeans, leather jackets.... the whole lot.

Their leader is a tall slim man with scraggily blond hair and goatee. Two women, who under other circumstances would be considered quite attractive if they weren't playing the roles of the typical biker-sluts, flank him. Followed closely behind is a heavy-set black man wearing a long leather trenchcoat and an Asian man dressed in a bomber jacket.

They make a show of moving across the room, shoving and pushing people out of the way. Mariah shakes her head at the scene. There are always a few like these.... They come into a new city and immediately try to intimidate the locals and thus elevate themselves to some higher level. The group had taken a booth in the back when Terry came up to Mariah. 

She touched her shoulder and saw the look of concern on her face. "Something wrong?"

"New arrivals." Mariah said pointing to the loud group in back. "Young ones probably.... I'm willing to bet none of them have reached fifty yet."

Terry turned back to the bar and took her glass. "I would be surprised if they hit thirty." Terry sighed. "Well at least Derek is coming back tonight, let him worry about it."

"Let Derek worry about what?" A voice from behind came.

Terry whirled around to see her old friend and her husband standing there. She wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck and kissed him passionately.

*~*

V opens the door to her apartment and invites Jax in. She sets her sword case on the table and goes to the bedroom to get changed. Jax takes the opportunity to look around. He notices a picture on the mantle he never saw before. It was of V who had her arm around an attractive woman with long auburn hair.

Beside the photo there was a simple pencil sketch of a handsome young man held in an elegant silver frame. He had just picked it up when V walked back into the room. She had changed into a comfy pair of jeans and a T-shirt. 

She noticed Jax admiring the pictures and spoke startling him. "I just put those out a few days ago."

He turned around a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He said still hold the silver frame. "Who are they?"

V moved to stand next to him and Jax thought he caught of whiff of perfume. "That's Jessica.... we were..... involved for a short time."

Jax saw the sadness in her eyes at mention of the woman. "And this.....?"

V took the frame from his hands and traced the man's face with her fingers. "This is..... this was Justin..... my husband." A single tear fell from one of her eyes as she placed the frame carefully next to the one of her and Jessica.

"I'm sorry." Jax said.

V smiled a sad smile. "It's alright.... it was a long time ago."

"How long?" Jax inquired, then instantly regretted asking such a question.

V gave him a genuine smile this time letting him know she didn't mind him asking. "Almost.... yeah..... almost 200 years now." Her face grew sad again and Jax was about to put his arms around her when she suddenly started to laugh.

"What?"

V looked over at him. She has the most beautiful smile Jax thought. "I was just thinking about Darius." She saw Jax raise his brow in interest. "He was the one who married us and he also did that sketch. I never knew he was an artist until he made that for me."

"Who's Darius?" Jax asked as V motioned for him to sit.

V sat down on the couch next to him. "He was the best of us."

"He was Immortal like you and Brenda?"

"No. He was better." Jax leaned in a little closer as V spoke. "He used to be a great general, but he threw down his sword and became of all things.... a priest." Jax smiled with V as she said it. "He spent 1500 years in a small church in Paris, tending the sick, helping the survivors and the victims of war and plague and....." She started to giggle. "..... and trying those noxious teas he would brew out on anyone who walked through the door."

"He sounds like an interesting man."

"He was."

Jax looked down at his watch and saw the time. He couldn't believe how late it was. "I had better get going." He said getting up off the couch.

V walked him to the door and held it open for him. "Thanks for lunch. You know I never would have picked you for the chili dog type." She said laughing.

Jax smiled at her. "Well I guess it just proves that maybe we don't know each other as well as we thought."

V smiled back, then leaned in and planted a kiss on Jax's lips. She drew back quickly, completely embarrassed at what she had just done. Jax said nothing and pulled her close to him and kissed her again. After several seconds they broke apart, both left quite breathless and a little confused. They said nothing more and V closed the door slowly behind Jax.

After he had gone she leaned her back against the door and sighed. "Oh boy."

*~*

The large man swung the double-edged battleaxe down and Brenda dodged. She knew that only a moron would try to block an axe with a blade. She instead relied on parrying moves that diverted the axe rather blocking it outright. Her opponent swung the heavy axe with a skill that terrified her.

This wasn't how she planned to spend this evening. She had just left Lois at the PC Hotel and was on her way back to the loft when this man approached. He introduced himself as Simon Karn and then launched his attack.

Brenda saw an opening as Karn swung down again. She brought her blade up quick and managed to strike two fast cuts into his chest. Karn stumbled back as the pain hit him, but it didn't last long because he swung the axe over and splintered the dock rail next to Brenda.

Just as it struck the rail Brenda threw herself forward and lunged at Karn's undefended side. The blade layed opened his stomach and Karn dropped the axe. Brenda immediately came in with a sweeping blow that severed the man's head from his shoulders.

A few minutes later car alarms near the area went off and every window around was blown out by a sudden and violent electrical surge. Brenda pulled herself up and rested for a moment against the rail. "I am really starting to hate that."

*~*

Robin walked into Nightshade and as she headed to the office in back the tall man with dirty hair stopped her. "Hello darlin'." The man said in a English cockney accent that sounded way too phony to be real.

"Excuse me." Robin said as she tried to pass.

The man held out his arm in front of her, blocking the way. "Now come on..... don't be shy. I mean after all we're all friends here." He then grabbed Robin by the waist and pulled her close to him. "So why don't you get with it and be friendly."

"Let me go." Robin said as she tried to push him away but he held too tightly. The man was laughing as she struggled against him. He was just about to kiss her when a hand on his shoulder spun him around.

"I think the lady wants you to leave her alone." Aaron said as he stood face to face with the brash young vampire.

"I think you should mind your own business meat sack." He said flashing his fangs. "Or I'll rip open your chest and eat your heart."

Aaron surprised the vampire by laughing in his face. "You've seen too many movies." He then grabbed him by the jacket and shoved him hard against the bar.

"And you've just made the last mistake of your life." The man snarled at him.

"Stop!" Derek's voice startled both men especially the young vampire.

"Who the hell are you." The man said in a tone that no one.... no one used on an Enforcer if they expected to go on living afterwards.

Derek came closer and a light from the ceiling illuminated his face. "I am the law here." The man's friends had now gathered around them. "And if you cannot conduct yourself accordingly you will not be welcome in my city."

The four other vampires began to slowly advance on Derek, Robin and Aaron but stopped when noticed they were now surrounded by eight of Derek's Enforcers. The others looked to their leader for what to do. He motioned to the door and the others backed away slowly.

The man straightened his jacket and got right in Derek's face. "I don't care who you think you are.... we will meet again."

"Be careful what you wish for." Was Derek's icy reply.

The man just smirked at him and left the club running his hand along the bar and knocking glasses and bottles off as he went. Mariah and Terry had now joined them and had witnessed the tail end of the encounter.

Aaron put his arm around his wife's shoulder and gave Mariah one of those looks. "Hope your insurance is paid up, because I think there's going to be trouble."

CHAPTER 5

Chez Mariane.

Methos took Eve's coat and handed it to the hostess. As they were shown to their table every male head in the restaurant turned to look at Eve in her dangerously low cut dress. 

Methos surprised her by ordering for both of them in French and a few minutes later the waiter returned with a bottle of wine. He poured some into a glass and waited for Methos' approval. Once he had it he filled the glass and then Eve's.

"So you speak French too?" Eve said taking a sip of wine.

"I've spent a lot time in Paris these last few years." Methos answered.

"Doing what?" Eve said as she smiled at the waiter who placed a salad in front of her.

"Research. I work for a private...... historical foundation." 

Their food arrived and they chatted over the meal. For relative strangers the conversations, even the silences, were surprisingly easy. Eve had never met someone she'd felt so comfortable around. Methos was charmed and thrilled by her intelligence, her grace, her smile, and most of all, the spirit reflected in her eyes.

Nearly two hours later they strolled along the street heading for Eve's apartment. The night was quite chilly for June, but neither of them seemed to notice. Methos walked her as far as her door.

She hesitated, then looked at him. "Would you like to come in for coffee Adam?"

Methos smiled at her. He wanted more than anything to come in, but he also wanted to take whatever this was between them slow. There was something about Eve Lambert that intrigued the 5000 year old Immortal. He hasn't had this kind of feeling since....... since Alexa. "I have an appointment early tomorrow, in fact the one I was supposed to have tonight. I'd better go."

Methos took her hand in his, the steady gaze penetrating her eyes as he gently kissed her hand. He released it, then laced his fingers with hers and pulled her towards him, his eyes never leaving hers as he bent down to kiss her.

Eve's breath caught when their lips met. He wrapped his other arm around her neck, pulling her tighter and deepening the kiss. She slackened in his arms and he gently pressed her against the doorframe. For what seemed an eternity they stood outside Eve's apartment, each stunned by the intensity of the feelings the kiss invoked.

Methos finally broke the kiss, still holding her tightly. He felt her shaking slightly beneath him. He looked into her eyes again. "Good night, Eve." He kissed her forehead with a tenderness that made her shiver once more. 

She finally regained enough composure to wish him good night. She slipped inside and locked the door behind her. She slouched against it, her feelings a jumble of deep pleasure and fear at the vulnerability of emotionally opening herself to this man she had only just met.

Methos took a deep breath to compose himself and went back outside into the chilly night. He didn't notice the cold.

*~*

Brenda came into the hall and threw her coat onto the couch. She felt the buzz and turned around. "What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Sonny said as he came to her. "What happened?" He asked when he saw her torn shirt.

"Guess." She said sarcastically.

Sonny's eyes widened as Brenda pulled the shirt over her head revealing a white lace bra. She examined her shirt then threw it into a wastebasket. "Are you still here?" She said as she walked to staircase that leads upstairs.

Sonny followed her upstairs and Brenda went into Robin's room. She came out a minute later wearing a shirt that was clearly too small for her and poured herself a drink.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked concerned about her.

"I'm fine." She told him. "Why wouldn't I be.... I only just killed someone tonight."

"Brenda...." Sonny said softly as he tried to touch her shoulders.

Brenda shook him off and turned around to him angry. "Don't you dare." She stormed over to the couch. "I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity Bren." He said as her eyes started to tear up. Sonny walked slowly up to her and hesitantly put his arms around her.

Brenda half-heartedly tried to push him away, but eventually allowed his arms to envelop her and she began to cry into his chest. Sonny rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair as the emotion took control.

*~*

Emily's apartment, a few hours later.

Emily was straightening up, moving some boxes out of the extra bedroom and into the closet in hers when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock on wall wondering who it could be at this late hour. "Derek!" She screamed in surprise upon opening the door. "I missed you."

"I.... missed you too." Derek said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Emily eventually released him and invited him inside. "When did you get back?"

"This evening." He said sitting down on the couch. "Mariah told me you got your own place."

"Yeah, now that I'm 18 I can get away from the Quatermaine dungeon without them being able to drag me kicking and screaming back."

"I'm sorry I was out of town and missed your birthday." Derek said taking one of her hands. "But I'm afraid it couldn't be helped."

Emily squeezed his hand back reassuringly. "It's okay. Mariah told me. What was it some kind of family emergency?"

"In a way." Derek reached into his coat pocket. "I may have missed your birthday, but I didn't forget it." He pulled out a jewel box and handed it to Emily. "I stopped by because I wanted to give you this."

Emily opened the box carefully. Inside it was an antique silk choker with a exquisitely carved pearl cameo sown into it. Just below the choker was a matching pearl ring. "Oh.... Derek.... I.... I can't..... I can't take this. It must have cost you fortune."

"Hardly." He took the box from her and removed the choker. Emily turned her back to him and raised her hair. Derek traced his fingers along her neck sending a shiver down Emily's spine before he slipped the choker around her neck and fastened it. 

It fit perfectly, almost as if it were made just for her. Emily turned around so he could see it. "Beautiful." He said admiring her. He then took the ring and slipped it onto her finger before bringing her hand up to his lips.

Emily felt her temperature rise when his lips touched her skin. She moved a little closer to him. "Thank you." She she whispered as she let her lips lightly touch his.

As she kissed him Derek could hear her heart beating within. When she moved away he grabbed her and he pulled her onto him so she was straddling his lap. She slid both arms around his neck and found his mouth with hers. 

Derek slipped one arm around her back as he slowly traced a line of soft kisses around the edge of her face, then moved to her left ear. She gasped softly as he traced his tongue around it. Unknown to Emily, Derek had reached his limit, his eyes had shifted to gold he was just about to bite when the doorbell rang again. Emily instantly regained her composure and slid off of Derek's lap while he silently thanked the god he never really believed in for the interruption.

Emily went to the door and after checking her clothes and taking a few deep breaths, she opened it. "Mom!"

*~*

Robin and Jason were sitting on the floor in front of the couch. A fire was blazing in the fireplace and they sat together gazing at it. Robin was drinking from a wineglass and Jason sipped from a bottle of beer, his back propped against the sofa, supporting Robin as she rested against his chest.

"You've been awfully quite tonight." Jason's voice was almost a whisper as he stroked her hair gently.

"I was just thinking." Robin mentally debated on whether or not to tell him about what happened at the club tonight, eventually deciding to leave it for now. "Taggert paid a visit today." She instantly felt Jason tense up at the mention of Taggert's name. A well placed hand on his chest though calmed him immediately. "Sonny was here too."

"What did Taggert want?"

"The usual. He just came by to say that he's going to throw you and Sonny into jail no matter how long it takes." Robin tightened her arm around Jason's waist. "Let's not talk about him or anything."

Jason held Robin, tight and close, until she dozed off. Gently he slipped from her arms and trying desperately not to wake her, he carefully picked her up and carried upstairs to their bedroom.

CHAPTER 6

"May I come in?" Monica asked standing outside of Emily's door.

"Oh, sure." Emily moved to the side and allowed her mother to pass.

Coming in Monica looked around and was surprised to a man standing in the middle of her daughter's apartment. Derek shifted a little feeling Monica's intense gaze and she tried to surpress the urge to go off on Emily.

Monica walked to the good-looking young man with her hand out. "I'm Monica Qaurtermaine.... Emily's mother."

Derek smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs Qaurtermaine. I'm Derek LaShalle." He took Monica's hand gently and she was surprised at the coolness of his skin. "I was just leaving." He released Monica and walked over to Emily who was still standing by the door. "I'll talk to you later." He said as he tenderly kissed her forehead.

Emily brought an arm around his back and hugged him. "Thanks for my present." She whispered in his ear. She closed and locked the behind him as he left. Then Emily turned around and prepared herself to receive both barrels from her mother.

Derek walked outside and stood in the cool night air staring up at the moon for several minutes. He finally turned into a nearby alley and positive that no one was near, he launched himself into the air.

Across the street from the apartment building a shadowy figure watched a dark shape rise over the building and disappear into the night sky. An attractive woman (in a slutty kind of way) came into the light cast by the nearby streetlamp. It was one of the women Derek encountered earlier that evening at Nightshade. She watched him disappear, then turned and walked away.

*~*

Lucky was sleeping soundly while Liz was busy getting dressed. She slipped on her shoes and bent down to gently kiss his cheek. As her lips touched him, his eyes snapped open and he reached out and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Lucky....." He stopped her talking by covering her mouth with his. He broke the kiss, but continued to trail kisses down her neck. "Lucky stop.... I have to leave."

"No you don't." Lucky said, his voice muffled as he moved to her shoulder.

"Yes.... I do." She replied while pushing him off of her. "It's late and I have to get home." She kissed him quick on the mouth and then got off the bed. "I have to get up early and start packing. I'm moving into Em's tomorrow."

Lucky propped himself up on an elbow. "I can't believe Audrey is just going to let you walk out."

Liz smiled. "She's not happy, but she knows I'm serious about this." She slipped on her coat and checked her sword. She bent down and kissed Lucky deeply. "I love you."

*~*

In an old warehouse in a particularly nasty part of the city a small group was gathered. The same group who caused some minor trouble at Nightshade earlier. They sat around a fire that cast elongated and distorted shadows on the distant walls. The place was filthy even by their standards, but at least it was a safe place to spend the day.

Their leader, the man with the dirty blond hair called himself Zed, it wasn't his real name of course, but that didn't matter to his 'friends'. His face bore the appearance of a man who might have once been referred to as handsome, but years of hard and fast living had taken their toll.

Zed paced around the fire seething with anger. If it wasn't for those two bastards at the club he would be staying there tonight, feeding whenever he liked and having the pick of countless young women. He looked up and saw the Asian man in the bomber jacket approach. "Tane?"

"He was still at the club when I left." Tane said sitting down next to fire. "And it didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon."

The woman who was outside Emily's building came in next. Her name was Melissa. Two years ago she was a college student with a bright future ahead of her. She used to be strong-willed, independent, but that was before she had met Zed. He had taken her against her will and in the following weeks through almost constant abuse, he had broken her. He turned a vibrant young woman into a timid, silent shadow of her former self who now belonged only to him.

Zed looked up at her. "Well?"

Melissa didn't meet his gaze. "He went to an apartment building." She started to shake slightly when he walked up to her. "He met a woman there. A mortal woman."

Zed turned and smiled. "It seems the big bad Enforcer has got himself a mortal bitch."

"This is a mistake." Another woman said. 

Her name is Shannon and she has been with Zed's crew from almost the very beginning. She too was taken against her will, but unlike Melissa, Shannon reveled in her new life. Instead of retreating inward and shutting down, she redirected her pain outward and became the abuser herself. Once someone could have felt sorry for her, but not any longer. She enjoys what she has become, enjoys hurting people too much to elicit understanding or pity from anyone anymore.

"Excuse me?"

Shannon walked up next to Melissa. "I've heard others talk of the Enforcers and from what I've heard they're very dangerous."

Zed turned around and backhanded her across the mouth. "Don't give me that crap!" He started to pace again. "We are the chosen. We can do whatever we want and no one can stop us."

"What if you're wrong?" Shannon said rubbing her jaw.

"I'm not wrong. All we have to do to establish ourselves as the only power in this city is give the local losers a little show of force to let them know who's in charge from now on." Zed then flashed a malevolent grin. "And we're going to start with those two bastards who got in my face tonight."

*~*

Wyndemere, the next morning.

Mrs Johnson showed the young woman into the study. Stefan looked up and smiled when he saw her. Sarah smiled back at him and noticed another man sitting on the couch with his back to her. Stefan walked up to her and grasped her hand. He led her over to the couch and Methos stood up.

Stefan introduced them. "Sarah, this is Adam Pierson, he's going to help you get started with your assignment."

Methos took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Hello Sarah."

Sarah blushed involuntarily. "Hi."

As Methos held Sarah's hand Stefan tried to ignore the sudden twinge of jealousy that surged through him. He coughed. "If we could get down to business."

The three of them sat down and Methos began to explain to Sarah in detail exactly what her duties as her sister's Watcher entailed. After he had finished Stefan got up and got a package that he handed to Sarah. She opened the box and took out a leather bound journal with the Watcher insignia stamped on the front.

"Are you ready to get started?" Stefan asked her.

Sarah held the book to her chest and smiled proudly. "Yes."

Methos clapped his hands. "Excellent." He put his arm around the young woman. "Welcome to the asylum." He said and Sarah smiled. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go."

"An important meeting no doubt." Stefan said with a smirk.

Methos smiled back at him. "You could say that."

"Give my regards to Doctor Lambert." He said as Methos walked to the door.

Methos opened the door and turned back to Stefan before leaving. "Who's watching who now?"

Stefan laughed as the door closed and Sarah studied him curiously. In all of the time she has known him, this was the first time she ever saw him laugh. When she was seeing Nik he was always so rigid and collected and hardly ever even cracked a smile, now here he was laughing, quite loudly too. Sarah decided she liked this version of Stefan Cassadine and hoped to see more of him.

"Well I guess I'd better go too." Sarah said.

Stefan touched her arm as she started to leave. "Please stay. Have you had breakfast yet?" Sarah shook her head no. "Then I insist you stay." Stefan placed his hand on Sarah's back and escorted her into the dining room.

Sarah placed her journal on the table while Stefan went into the kitchen to speak with Mrs Johnson. She took a plate and began to fill it with food from the small buffet laid out. She had just sat down when a voice startled her.

"What are you doing here?" Nik asked staring down at her.

CHAPTER 7

"I asked you what you're doing here?" Nik said walking around the table to her growing more impatient by the second.

"Unless I'm mistaken she appears to be having breakfast."

Nik turned around to see his father walk in carrying a pot of fresh coffee. "Father...."

"Good morning Nikolas." Stefan said after pouring Sarah a cup and setting the pot down. "Would you care to join us?"

Nik was now totally confused. "Can I have a word with you?" He led Stefan to the other end of the room, out of earshot of Sarah. "Father why is she here?"

"As I said before, we're having breakfast."

"What I mean is... why are you having it with her? Not too long ago you barely acknowledged her presence and when you did it was only to dismiss her."

Stefan shifted slightly embarrassed. "Yes well... I was somewhat curt with Miss Webber before, but that was before I got a chance to know her." Stefan looked over at the attractive blond haired young woman who smiled back at him. Stefan turned his attention back to Nikolas. "I understand your concern Nikolas. Your break-up with her was not pleasant."

"Not pleasant? She refused to accept it and she still thinks we're going to get back together. There was a time when I couldn't turn around without seeing her."

"And whose fault is that? You ignored her for months, refused to see her, now granted some of that is certainly my fault, but you were the one who decided to break things off with her in favor of Robin Scorpio."

Nik considered Stefan's words for a moment. "Okay. I admit that I could have handled it better, but that's not the point." He turned so his back was to Sarah. "I don't want her coming here."

"That's not your decision." Stefan looked into Nik's eyes. "If you have a problem with being around her, you are just going to have to get over it because you will be seeing her quite frequently."

"What do you mean?" Nik asked.

"I mean I've hired Sarah as..... my personal assistant."

*~*

The loft.

V sat at the kitchen table having coffee with Brenda. V walked in early this morning to find Brenda fast asleep on the couch. In the last month or so Brenda has barely spent a night at home, it seems that the only reason she goes out to her house now is to get fresh clothes or something she needs. She liked staying at the loft because it kept her close to Robin who was now living in Jason's penthouse.

Brenda refilled her friend's cup and sat down next to her again. "So where did you disappear to yesterday?"

V almost choked on her coffee. "Oh...ahh... I had lunch with someone."

"All day? Who was it?" Brenda asked trying to worm it out of her.

V took another slow sip. "Jax."

Brenda raised her eyebrows in surprise. Not that Jax and V had an all day lunch, but that it really didn't bother her that he spent all day with another woman.

A couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence followed, until they both felt the buzz followed by a knock on the outside door. V looked at the security monitor and broke in a wide smile. Brenda watched as she opened the door and threw herself into the arms of the man standing there.

"Methos!" V screamed as he gave her a bear hug. As they walked in V remembered Brenda standing there and looked sheepishly at Methos. "Sorry."

Methos kissed the top of her head. "Forget it." He held his hand out to Brenda. "Methos."

Brenda was staring as she took his hand. "Brenda Barrett. So you're the legendary Methos."

Methos grinned at her. "Yes. Disappointing isn't it?" He laughed and Brenda joined him. He released V and turned to her. "So where's the old man, as if I didn't know?" V pointed to the guest bedroom. "Excuse me." He said to both women, then walked to the room.

Methos stood over the bed next to Aaron. He looked over at Terry and gazed at her for a moment and let out a short breath. How did a loser like him get someone so beautiful he thought to himself. He bent down and whispered to Aaron. "Good morning, sunshine."

A groan, then a voice from beneath a bundle of sheets and quilts grumbled. "Bloody hell Methos, that's a good way to lose your head."

"C'mon, sleepyhead, up and at 'em."

Another grumble, then Aaron mumbled irritably to himself in a language that only the two of them, and maybe Terry, would recognize caused Methos to smile. "That's what I love about you Antonius. You're such a morning person."

Methos grinned and made his way into the living room. Aaron joined him a few minutes dressed only in pajama bottoms and a robe. The two men embraced warmly. 

"What are you doing in Port Charles?" Aaron asked as V handed him a mug of coffee.

"Joe sent me down on......" He looked over at Brenda and Aaron nodded. "....Watcher business. Something involving a new recruit."

"Sarah Webber." Aaron said knowingly causing Methos to grin. "Who do you think put the idea in Daniel's head." He laughed.

"I should have known. The sister of a new Immortal, who just happens to be your newest pupil."

Brenda and V went downstairs to the practice hall leaving to the two old friends alone to catch up. Methos gazed longingly at Brenda as she walked down the stairs, when she was out of sight he turned to Aaron with a mock look of scorn.

"You really piss me off Antonius. Why do you always get the gorgeous students?"

Aaron just smiled. "Luck."

*~*

"Where do you want this one?" Lucky asked holding a box.

Liz looked up at him. "Bedroom please." She said then went back to sorting out her CDs with Emily. "I told you there was a reason I brought him along."

Emily giggled. "It must be so nice having a big strong man in your hip pocket."

Liz started giggling too. "You have no idea." Liz got serious for a moment. "Em.... there's something I wanted to talk with you about. I just want to know if it would be a problem if sometimes Lucky....." Liz's face turned red.

Emily put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Liz. It's okay, just let me know when." Liz smiles. "Besides I may have an overnight guest myself." Liz asked if she meant Derek and Emily nodded. "He came by last night and gave me a late birthday present." Emily showed the pearl ring she was wearing and the box that held the matching choker.

"Oh my god, Em. They're gorgeous."

"Who's gorgeous?" Lucky asked coming in.

Both women eyed each other and started giggling, then Emily spoke. "You are." She got up and started caressing his chest. "I was telling Liz how jealous I was of her, because she has you, in fact I was telling her how I used to have huge crush on you and I always regretted never doing anything about it."

Liz moved up next to him and started to run her hand along his chest with Emily's. "Yeah, and I decided to help Emily out by giving her the chance to live out her fantasy."

"Fantasy?"

Emily started to kiss his neck. "My ultimate fantasy.... you and me...."

"....and me." Liz finished as she started to kiss his neck too.

Lucky stood there speechless until both women finally broke down and started laughing hysterically. "You two are evil." He said as Liz and Emily practically rolled around on the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me.... I'm going to take a cold shower."

Emily and Liz looked at each other and started laughing again.

*~*

General Hospotal, that afternoon.

Eve was trying to finish her patient follow-ups so she wouldn't have to make Adam wait for her. He was coming to take her to lunch and Eve could barely contain her excitement at the thought of spending some time with him.

She she loved how he made her laugh, really laugh; and she loved that he made her feel beautiful, special. She forced herself to push away the fear of rejection that had clouded every relationship she'd ever had.

She had just filed the last one away when Chris Ramsey walked up to her. Eve saw him and rolled her eyes. She should've known her good mood wouldn't last.

Ramsey came up and got close to her, a little too close. "My Doctor Lambert don't you look lovely. Pleasure or business."

Eve put her hands in her coat pockets. "Drop dead Ramsey."

He just smirked at her. "I guess it's business then."

Eve resisted the urge to deck him and stomped off. Ramsey picked up a chart and felt the buzz, he turned around to see Methos walk into the hospital. He tried to make a prudent retreat, but Methos saw him.

"Good afternoon, Christian."

"Doctor Adams."

Eve had grabbed her purse from her locker and came upon the two men. She saw them staring intensely at each other and decided to interrupt before Chris insulted Adam. "Adam."

Ramsey suddenly smiled when Eve came to Methos and grasped his arm. "Well, you didn't tell me that you made a new friend here already..... Adam." He leered at Eve. "But then I shouldn't be surprised that you're with Eve, you always did have a weakness for whores. Make sure she charges you the corporate rate."

Eve held her face and turned away from them in complete embarrassment, while Ramsey smugly smiled to himself. Methos was unfazed by his crass remark.

"You always were fond of cheap shots." He then came close to whisper in his ear. "You are still alive because I don't see the need to kill you and as long as you stay away from me I won't. But that could change." He backed away from a clearly shaken Ramsey and put his arms around Eve. "Ready?"

Eve looked up at him tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Yeah." She then smiled at him.

He held her tight letting her know that he didn't care what Chris Ramsey had said. "Then let's go." Eve rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the hospital.

CHAPTER 8

"Hey, hey! Who wants Outback burgers?" Lucky shouted as he came into the apartment, waving two bags around. 

Liz came out of her room and started to dig through one of the bags looking for the fries. Lucky smiled at her, her thick brown hair was combed back and was still damp enough that Lucky could tell she must have taken a shower while he was gone. Lucky gazed at her, she looked so adorable in her cut off shorts and t-shirt.

He looked around but didn't see Emily. "Where'd Em go?"

Liz had found the fries and was quietly munching away on them. "She said she was going to have lunch with Brenda and someone named Lois, and then they were going to see Robin."

"So we're all alone here?" Lucky said raising an eyebrow.

Liz came up and kissed him on the mouth. "For hours probably." 

She kissed him again causing his blood pressure to rise, and just as he was beginning to respond in kind, she broke the kiss and smiled seductively at him. Lucky was practically gasping for breath as he watched her turn and walk to her bedroom. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath he followed her.

When Liz reached her door she held hand up and without turning around she spoke. "Lucky.... bring the food." Lucky turned on his heel and grabbed the bag containing the burgers and went into her room and closed the door behind him.

*~*

Methos and Eve were walking through the park. Eve hadn't spoken a word since they left the hospital for fear of shattering the illusion of peace she had for the moment. She felt Methos' arm tighten around her waist.

"I'm sorry." She said to him.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Methos said kissing the top of her head. "What happened between Doctor Ramsey and I back at the hospital had nothing to do with you."

Eve stopped walking and looked at him. "You know him?" She asked suddenly remembering that the two of them spoke like knew each other.

"Unfortunately." Methos said. "I take it you don't think much of him either."

"No, I don't." Eve's tender face suddenly went hard. "He's a lying, manipulative, back-stabbing weasel."

"And those are his good points." Methos joked and Eve broke into a wide grin and started to laugh. "Don't give him another thought."

"About what he said back there....." Eve started.

Methos hushed her. "I don't care what he said." He steered her over to a nearby bench and sat her down, he then knelt in front of her. "Whatever you did in your past that Ramsey enjoys throwing in your face doesn't matter to me."

Eve laid a hand on his cheek. "You might not feel that way if you knew." Then before she could stop herself she told him the entire story.

Methos sat in silence as he listened and when she had finished Eve waited for him to react, to tell her that he never wanted to see her again. What he did do surprised her. He reached out to her and tenderly embraced her. Eve started to cry a little as she felt his arms tighten around her.

*~*

Jason lifted baby Michael into the air and spun him around. The baby laughed and Jason smiled. Laticia stood respectively to the side and watched while father and son played. She looked at her watch and slowly moved close to them.

"Mr. Morgan." She said in an accented voice. "Miss Carly is due back soon."

Jason looked over at her. "Thanks." He cooed at Michael then kissed him and handed him to his nanny. "How are things here?"

Before she could answer Carly opened the door, she saw Jason and her face lit up. Jason kissed Michael again and left the apartment without saying a word to Carly. She tossed her purse onto the couch and sat down. She looked over at Laticia who had just put Michael down in his playpen for a nap.

"Get out." She said to the woman who just nodded and left the room. Carly gently stroked Michael's head and whispered to herself. "He'll be back. Your daddy will be with us soon and mommy will have everything she ever wanted."

She got up and took a small piece of paper out of her purse, looking at it she considered dialing the phone number. She folded it up again and put it back, deciding to wait a little longer.

*~*

Liz moaned as Lucky traced his fingers along her back exciting her more and pushing her even closer to the edge. Lucky looked up at her, her eyes were closed and her breath was coming in little gasps. All of a sudden she dug her nails into his chest, then arched her back sharply as she shuddered.

Lucky rose up to meet her and clasped her body against his. He gently turned them onto their sides and held her tightly against him. Liz was still trembling slightly and curled herself close, her head against Lucky's throat. Lucky was still trying to catch his own breath as he stroked Liz's hair, kissing the top of her head reverently.

Lucky said her name and Liz just mumbled wearily before drifting off to sleep. Her kissed her head again and whispered into her ear. Liz turned her head and smiled in her sleep. After a few more minutes Lucky himself finally drifted off.

*~*

Rinaldo opened the penthouse door and allowed the three women to enter. Brenda immediately went into the kitchen to grab some plates, while Emily set the bags containing their lunch down. Lois looked around the penthouse and noticed the thick, heavy drapes covering the window, blocking all traces of sunlight. She walked over and flung the drapes open illuminating the once dark room.

Robin came downstairs after getting dressed. She stopped midway down when she saw the drapes were open. Thankfully Brenda came out of the kitchen and saw her and instantly closed them again allowing her come down all the way.

"What'd you do that for? It's dark in here." Lois asked Brenda curiously.

Robin answered her. "It's too bright and I've got a little headache."

Lois went to her and put her arm around her. "You're not coming down with something are you?" She placed her hand on Robin's forehead. "Well you don't have a fever, in fact you feel kind of cool."

Robin smiled at her. "Lois I'm fine. It's just a headache."

Lois started to giggle. "Sorry. I guess I was in Mommy mode there."

Brenda set out the plates and Emily started to open the boxes of chinese food. Lois asked for the egg rolls and Emily handed them to her, as she took the container she noticed the ring on Emily's finger.

"What is this?" She asked taking ahold of Emily's hand.

Both Robin and Brenda gathered next to Lois to look at the exquisite ring and Emily suddenly felt embarrassed. "It's a present from a friend." She said.

"A friend, huh?" Lois replied. "This wouldn't be the friend that Monica and Alan are blowing a gasket about at the mansion would it?"

Emily didn't say a word, but the look on her face told them. The four women then sat down to eat. Robin surprised Brenda by taking a couple of egg rolls and actually eating them, although Brenda could see her swallowing them with some difficulty. She also noticed that each time she took a bite she would take a drink from the wineglass that she brought out to her.

Lois and Brenda were drinking red wine and Lois just assumed that's what Robin was drinking as well. Emily was offered a small glass but refused it in favor of water. The lunchtime conversation started off with the topic of Lois' impending return to Port Charles.

"What does Ned think about you coming back?" Emily asked chewing.

Lois took a sip of wine. "He doesn't know yet, he's still in Dallas on ELQ business. I was hoping to talk to him before I head back to New York to care of some things."

"He'll be thrilled that you and Brooke are coming home."

Lois smiled at her former cousin-in-law. "I hope so."

"I know so." Emily took Lois' hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Talking about men...." Lois turned to Robin. "How are things with you and Jason now?"

Robin told her the current state of her and Jason, and how breaking up with him was the biggest mistake she ever made. As she spoke Lois understood completely what she meant and Brenda saw a faint shadow of sadness cross her face.

"Why didn't you invite Liz along Em?" Brenda asked.

"I did, but she wanted to stay at the apartment.... with Lucky." Emily said with a grin.

"Little Lucky Spencer?" Lois said.

"Not so little anymore." Robin added.

"You can say that again." Brenda said dreamily. "What?" She said noticing how the other three were looking at her. "Oh come on, like you two haven't noticed." She said at Emily and Robin. "I'll tell ya, if he were a few years older, I might've jumped him."

Emily choked on her water. "Brenda!"

Brenda gazed at her. "Like you wouldn't if you had the chance."

Emily thought for a moment. "Well.... he does have a great butt."

They all just stared at each other before the entire table erupted into uproarious laughter.

CHAPTER 9

Nightshade.

Derek sat alone at the bar slowly sipping from his glass, while Mariah came up from behind and touched his shoulder. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one who gets up this early." She said to him as she moved behind the bar. Grabbing a glass she poured herself a drink from his bottle. "I can't remember the last time you stayed here for the day."

"I just needed to think."

"Oh." She said adjusting one of the straps of her silk nightgown. "About anything in particular.... or anyone?"

Derek set his glass down and looked at her for the first time. He always hated that, no matter what mood he was in, and no matter how he tried to hide it, she always seemed to know.

"Let me guess....." She put a finger to her chin. "It wouldn't be the lovely Emily Quartermaine, would it?" Derek looked into her eyes. "Oh dear, you have fallen hard haven't you?"

"I haven't felt this way in a very long time. I can't really explain it. I've had other mortal women, but none of them have....... touched me like she has."

Mariah just smiled. "I know what you mean. I've become quite.... fond.... of her myself." She took his hand. "In fact, if I thought she was at all interested, I might see what could develop." She came around and sat on the stool next to him. "If it helps, Emily has said much the same to me about you."

Mariah tenderly caressed his cheek. "My dear son. You don't know how lucky you both are. Most people go their entire lives without ever finding, or knowing, what you and Emily seem to have known from the moment you met." Derek grasped her hand and held it tight. "It's so rare, and you... you have found it twice."

The telephone rang and Mariah reached over to answer it. "Yes?.... Yes.... As a matter of face he's right here, hold on." She held the receiver out to Derek. "It's Venus."

Derek took the phone. "Hello?.... Where?.... When were they found?.... How long can you sit on it?.... Damn.... I know.... Just do what you can.... Sundown's in a few hours, I'll see you then." He hung up phone and took a long drink directly from the open wine bottle.

"Trouble?" Mariah asked concerned.

"Oh yeah." 

"What is it?" She asked becoming increasing worried.

"V said that the police had found the bodies of two young women lying in the park, both had their blood completely drained."

*~*

"Open wide." Lucky playfully said as he held a spoonful of ice cream in front of Liz's mouth and then slipped the spoon between her parted lips.

They were sitting in front of the couch on the living room floor, with Liz resting her back against Lucky's chest. Lucky brought up another spoonful and she shook her head. Lucky placed the bowl on the coffee table and began to tenderly kiss Liz's neck.

"That's nice." She murmured, then gasped as hit 'the' spot below her ear.

"It gets better." Lucky replied as he tilted her head back and kissed her mouth.

The sound of the phone ringing broke the mood. Liz reluctantly got up to answer it. "Hello?" Her eyes widened and she looked at Lucky. "Hey Em.... No you didn't interrupt anything.... Okay.... Bye." Liz walked over and sat on Lucky's lap. "Emily's on her way back."

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Lucky tried to get up, but Liz refused to move off his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are coming with me to Nightshade tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said standing up with her still holding on. "I have to run by the club and talk to Mike so I may have to meet you there though."

"You'd better." Liz said planting a kiss on his lips before he left.

*~*

"Are you still eating?" Robin asked as she came from the kitchen carrying a wine bottle.

"Not anymore." Brenda said swallowing the last mouthful. "It's all gone."

As she sat down Brenda poured herself some more wine. Robin noticed that Brenda's hands weren't very steady as she took the bottle from her and poured a small amount into her own glass before filling it with blood. Robin took a drink and closed her eyes as she savored the taste. "You had better slow down."

"Too late." Brenda said in a sing song voice. She leaned over and playfully elbowed Robin. "Don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine in a couple of hours." She grinned. "That old hast fealing.... fast healing thing."

Robin started to giggle. "You're drunk."

"Yeahhhhh. Don't you look at me like that. After what they're doing to me, I have a right to get plastered."

"Jax and Sonny?"

Brenda flopped back onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do about them. No that's not right, I do know what to do. I just don't wanna to do it."

"You've made a decision?" Robin asked while she stroked Brenda's hair.

Brenda turned her head to Robin, her words slightly slurred. "I care about him.... Hell, I don't know.... maybe if Sonny hadn't come back or I hadn't died, I might've convinced myself that I truly loved Jerx."

"Jax."

"That's him." Brenda tried to sit up, but fell back. "Whoaaaa.... room spinning."

Robin grabbed her and helped her sit up. "What about Sonny?"

Looking at Robin, Brenda's face changed. "I love him Robin and I want him back, but I don't know if I should take him back. He hurt me so badly."

"And how do you know that he won't do it again?"

"Exactly." Brenda grabbed Robin's hand and held it tightly. "I barely survived last time, I almost lost my mind." Brenda took a deep breath and was slowly sobering up. "I saw him the other night."

"What happened?"

"He came by the loft to talk, but he wound up holding me while I cried like some little girl." Brenda closed her eyes. "Oh Robin, it felt so good to have him hold me again." Brenda opened her eyes, now completely sober. "Now all I have to do is tell Jax, and I don't want to hurt him again."

"It'll hurt him a lot more if you let him go on believing that you're in love him."

Brenda sighed. "When did our lives get so complicated?"

"Speak for yourself, I have the man I want." Robin said grinning.

"And you just love rubbing it in don't you, Bat-Girl?" Brenda said sarcastically.

"Seriously. You can't put this off."

"I know." Brenda leaned back. "I'm just not sure I want to fire the first shot of World War III."

*~*

The loft, early evening.

Aaron and Methos were tripping over each other in the kitchen. While Aaron made show of preparing the salad, Methos stood at the stove fixing his fettuccini and commenting on why Aaron can't just use bottled salad dressing like normal people, instead of making his own. Aaron looked at him disdainfully, and Terry just shook her head smiling as she gathered dishes and went to set the table.

There was going to be four for dinner. Methos had told Aaron about the woman he had started seeing and Aaron had him invite her over. Both Aaron and Terry were a little curious about this woman who seemed to have had such an effect on their old friend.

Terry was arranging the linens and the silverware when the door buzzer interrupted her. Opening the door she greeted Eve Lambert with a kiss to her cheek. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Eve said.

Mariah took Eve's coat and purse and set them near the door. Turning back she got her first good look at her. Methos was right, she was very lovely, beautiful in fact. "Would you care for a glass of wine." Eve nodded and Terry poured her a glass just as the men came out of the kitchen.

An hour later they were sitting around the dining room table enjoying a very fine meal. Eve and Terry spent almost the entire dinner talking to each other, leaving the men feeling a tad left out.

"This was fabulous." Eve said appreciatively as she took a last bite of fettuccini.

"Thank you." Methos and Aaron said simultaneously, causing both women to laugh.

"Anyone for coffee?" Terry piped in. She stood to begin clearing the table, and Eve gestured to Methos and Aaron to stay seated, and she rose to help Terry.

"She's beautiful Methos." Aaron said when the women were out of earshot.

Terry and Eve returned a few minutes later with a tray and the group moved into the living room. The next couple of hours were spent chatting, Aaron and Terry learning about Eve, and she learning about them. Finally Eve stood up.

"I'd better be getting home.... I have early rounds at the hospital tomorrow."

After Aaron and Terry said good night to her, Methos walked Eve out to her car. "They like you." He said kissing her warmly.

She kissed him back. "I like them too."

They made plans for tomorrow and Methos stayed outside until he saw her car disappear. Aaron came up behind him and Methos didn't flinch when he put his arm around him.

"She's a great lady, old man."

"She certainly is." Placing his arm around his old friend they walked back into the loft. 

Once inside Aaron poured a couple of drinks and handed one to Methos. "The two of you seem pretty close. Have you considered telling her?"

Methos sat on the couch and Aaron sat next to Terry who snuggled up to him. "I don't know yet."

"What's stopping you?" Terry asked shoving one of Aaron's hands off her thigh.

Methos chuckled at the two of them. "We've only known each other about a week. I don't think that's long enough to hit her with the life and times of the world's oldest man."

*~*

V paced back and forth in front of the park bench, she let out a small yelp when a hand touched her from behind. Turning around she punched Derek in the chest. "Dammit don't do that!"

"Sorry." Derek said as he quickly moved past her. "Is this where they were found?"

V came up next to him. "Yeah. Right over there." She said pointing. "They were lying behind those bushes, there was barely an attempt to hide them. The ME put the time of death just before sunrise."

Derek surveyed the ground and the surrounding area using his keen vampire senses to try to find something the police would have missed, but there was nothing. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. Not a damn thing, they were both clean." V touched his arm. "This could get very dicy my friend. My superiors aren't stupid, they are going to want to know what's going on. So the sooner we find out who's responsible for this, the better off we'll all be."

Derek turned to face her. "I know who is responsible." V asked him who. "That doesn't concern you. What you have to do is bury this thing before the wrong people start asking questions."

*~*

Emily exited the elevator and started for her apartment, she was about to place the key in the lock when a hand grabbed her around her mouth.

"Don't scream, just listen." The female voice whispered. "Your life is in danger." Emily struggled against the woman, but couldn't break free. "Tell your man that he has made a dangerous enemy."

The strange woman released her hold and Emily spun around to find no one standing there. She leaned back against the wall and started crying.

CHAPTER 10

The Quartermaine mansion.

Dinner at the Quartermaines always ended the same way. An argument, usually started by Edward, would disrupt the meal to the point where just about everyone would lose their appetite causing them to retire to the study for a much-needed drink.

Edward had just finished pouring himself another whiskey. "I've made a few more calls to my friend the judge, within a month Michael will be us where he belongs."

Monica looked at her father-in-law with disgust. "He belongs with his father Edward."

"But he's not with his father, is he?" Edward replied smugly. "No. He's with that tramp Carly Roberts alone, now that your son the mob boss has taken up with Robin Scorpio again." He moved to stand in front of the fireplace. "This is just the chance we've been looking for, now all that we have to do is convince Carly that Michael belongs here."

"And how are you going to do that Father?" Alan asked.

"By paying her of course. I think she'll be more receptive to an offer since Jason is no longer standing behind her."

"Edward Quatermaine you even try it and I'll make you the sorriest old goat who ever lived." All eyes in the room turned to see a livid Lois standing in the doorway. She walked over to Edward and shot him an evil stare that caused him to turn away. "I can't believe you're even considering doing what you're thinking." She turned shot the same glare at Alan and AJ. "And you two, how can you even entertain the idea of stealing Jason's child."

"He belongs with his family Lois." AJ said defiantly.

"He's with his family AJ, his mother." Lois shot back.

"That tramp doesn't deserve to raise my great-grandson." Edward interjected.

"Why? Because you say so." Lois was now losing her temper. "Now I know all about Miss Carly Roberts, and what she did to AJ, but don't you dare try to tell me that's the only reason you want Michael."

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked a little confused.

"You want to get back at her, and you…" She pointed at Edward. "…want to get back at Jason for cutting you all off."

"That's ridiculous." Edward blustered.

"It's the truth. He refused to live in this house, he refused to let you run his life, and he dared to think that he could decide for himself how to live."

"And look at the decisions he's made. He's taken over for Sonny Corinthos, my grandson is nothing but a common criminal."

Lois almost laughed. "And that's what really bugs you don't it? Everytime he makes the evening news your name is right bedside his and everyone knows that he's related to you." She started to poke Edward in the chest. "And that's why you want to take his son."

"Well spoken my dear." Lila said. She watched the entire scene and smiled to herself knowing that only Lois could put the three men in her life in their place.

"You don't know what you're tal......" AJ started to say, but he was interrupted by Ned.

"Forget it junior, you'd better quit while you're behind." Ned came over and kissed Lois on the cheek and she blushed slightly. "All three of you know that Lois is right."

"Thanks Nedly." She whispered.

*~*

Derek opened the door to Mariah's office, sitting on the sofa were Liz, Mariah and Emily. He closed the door and Emily looked up. Upon seeing him she immediately ran to him, he wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest. Discreetly Mariah and Liz vacated the office to give the two of them a few moments alone.

He walked her back to the sofa and set her down gently. "Are you all right? She didn't hurt you?"

"No. She just frightened me." Emily said wiping a tear from her face, feeling a hundred times better now that Derek was here.

"I'm sorry." Derek turned away from her. "This is my fault. If it weren't for me your life wouldn't be in danger right now."

"Danger from who? And why did that woman warn me?"

"I can't tell you, not yet." He turned back around and clasped her hand tightly. "There are things about me that you have to know, and I promise you when this is over I'll tell you everything."

"Okay. I'm going to hold you to that." Emily said as held herself close to him.

Outside in the club, Mariah and Liz were sitting in one of the boothes. Robin came walking over and saw the strain on their faces. She asked what was wrong and Mariah told her.

"You think it could be the same ones who caused that little scene the other night?" Robin asked sitting down as Liz slid out of the booth and went to the bar.

"I'm certain of it." Mariah said offering a cigarette to Robin, who waved no. "These upstarts.... there are always a few in every generation who think the rules that we've lived by for thousands of years don't apply to them." 

"They have to be stupid to take on Derek, him being an Enforcer and all."

Mariah takes a deep drag and closes her eyes before exhaling. "My instincts tell me intelligence isn't something these youngsters are blessed with an overabundance of." Robin's cell phone rings and Mariah cringes. "Blasted things, I hate them."

Robin laughs as she answers it. "Hello.... Jason.... You can't?.... Well okay.... No I'm going to stay here for awhile longer....Okay.... I'll see you back home.... I love you.... Bye." Robin closes her phone looking disappointed. "Well there goes my plans for the evening."

"Something wrong?"

"Jason was supposed to meet me here and then we were going to the theater, but he has to go to New York tonight on.... Business."

"Business?" Mariah raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess that means you're stuck spending the evening with me." She smiled.

Robin returned her smile as Derek and Emily came out of the office. Emily came over and kissed Robin on the cheek. "I'm gonna head home."

"Alone?" Robin asked and Emily nodded. "I have an idea. Jason has to stay in New York tonight, so why don't you spend the night with me in the penthouse." Emily started to shake her head. "It'll make me feel better and it will make Jason feel better too when he finds out."

Emily threw her hands up. "Okay, okay. I'll stay, but just for tonight."

Derek then escorted the two women out of the club. They stopped and said good night to Liz who was waiting at the bar for Lucky to arrive. Mariah came up and sat next to her.

"Emily will staying at Robin's tonight." Mariah said as she lit another cigarette.

"That's probably a good idea." Liz said taking a drink.

"What's a good idea?" A voice from behind came.

"Hey, babe!" Liz gave Lucky a quick kiss and then introduced him to Mariah.

Lucky took her hand and stared at her. Liz elbowed him in the stomach and Lucky looked down embarrassed. "Pig." Liz said rolling her eyes.

Mariah laughed a little. "Don't be too hard on him Elizabeth, I seem to have that effect on people." She got off her stool allowing Lucky to take her place. "Have a pleasant evening you two." Mariah then turned and went to her office. Lucky and Liz didn't hear her, as they were too busy kissing.

*~*

Wyndemere.

Stefan handed Sarah a cup of coffee and then offered one to Alexis. "Natasha?"

"Thank you." Alexis said.

Sarah took a sip. "Dinner was delicious Mr. Cassadine."

Stefan took a seat next to Alexis. "Please Sarah, I've told you before call me Stefan."

For the next hour or so the three of them chatted. Sarah found out that Alexis was really Stefan's sister not his cousin. She also found that she was aware of his association with the Watchers, and although she's not an official member, Alexis does help Stefan out occasionally with his research and other duties.

Sarah asked if Nikolas knew and Alexis said he doesn't. Nikolas has other concerns she explained, such as taking over the Cassadine business empire on his 25th birthday. As they spoke Alexis noticed that Sarah would glance at Stefan and then turn away before he noticed. She took a sip and smiled to herself at the thought.

"Where's Nikolas?" Alexis asked Stefan. "I thought he was going to join us."

"He went into the city earlier." Stefan said. "He hasn't been himself the last few weeks."

"That may be partly my fault." Sarah said causing both Alexis and Stefan to look at her.

Stefan then spoke. "Sarah it has nothing to do with you." Alexis looked at Stefan, hearing genuine concern for this young woman's feelings in his voice. "Nikolas is just going through some things. His mother and Luke Spencer taking his sister with them to North Carolina while Laura recuperates from her injuries has upset him as well."

"I know that, but seeing me here all the time isn't helping."

Alexis leaned forward. "Sarah, Nikolas treated you very poorly when he broke things off with you for another woman. I think that seeing you here has just forced him to understand how badly he handled the situation." She reached out and took Sarah's hand. Alexis got up. "Now that I've had a very fine meal, I think I'll head back to the hotel."

Stefan got up too and followed her to the door. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I would like you to come back to house. I'd like you to come home Natasha."

Alexis smiled and held him tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you Stefan, I'll pack my things." Stefan held the door open and watched her walk down to the dock. 

Sarah came up slowly behind him. "I guess I'll head home too."

Stefan turned around and took Sarah's hand. "Well I'll wish you good night then."

"Good night." Sarah leaned forward and kissed his cheek tenderly.

As Sarah stepped back Stefan squeezed her hand tightly, but gently and pulled her back to him. Sarah let out an involuntary gasp as Stefan placed his other hand on the small of her back. She parted her lips as Stefan leaned down and kissed her mouth.

They stood there for over a minute, lost in the moment. When they finally ended the kiss, Sarah's face was flushed and her entire body felt warm and Stefan could barely speak his voice now a loud whisper.

"Good night, Sarah."

Sarah said nothing, she just smiled at him and walked past him into the night. Stefan closed the door and walked back to the living room. He sunk in his chair, staring at the floor and thinking only of the feeling of holding Sarah so close to him.

Sarah stood outside the door taking deep breaths. She finally calmed herself down enough and started for the boat dock. Nikolas came out of the darkness when she left. He had witnessed the entire encounter in the open doorway and stared coldly in the direction he saw Sarah leave.

*~*

Brenda's house.

Jax sat on the sofa listening to Brenda explain, but not hearing a word she was saying. She invited him over for what he thought was going to be a quite evening alone, the first they had in a long time. But instead, Brenda was telling him that she was leaving him for Sonny, again.

After several minutes Brenda became aware that Jax wasn't moving. "Jax?" He didn't respond. "Jax?" She said again.

She said his name several more times and he finally looked at her. "Unbelievable. Jerry warned me and I still let you do this to me."

"Jax...."

"You want Sonny Corinthos so bad, fine, you can have him." He got up and walked to the door. "And whatever he does to hurt you this time.... you deserve it."

Jax walked out leaving the door open behind him. Brenda walked over and closed it slowly. She held arm out and leaned on it sighing. "That went well, didn't it?"

*~*

As Derek left the building where Robin and Emily lived, he sensed someone following him. He quickly turned down an alley and waited for whoever it was. The small form of a woman came into the alley and Derek quickly grabbed her by the throat. His eyes blazed gold and his fangs were extended as he held her against the wall.

"Please don't hurt me." Melissa said pleading her own eyes shifting color.

"Why were you following me?"

"I wanted to warn you."

Derek slowly lowered her to the ground, but still held her tight. "It was you, you were the one outside of Emily's apartment."

"Yes." Melissa was still shaking with fear. "I wanted her to tell you what Zed was up to."

"And what is he up to?" Derek lessened his grip as Melissa began to tell of Zed's plan for revenge. "And he thinks by killing me, he'll automatically move into a position of power here?" Melissa nodded. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I hate him." Melissa then told him the story of how she became one of Zed's crew. Derek felt pity for this woman who was brought into this world of theirs against her will and was now at the mercy of a man who was clearly insane. "You have to protect me. When Zed finds out I'm gone, he'll know what I've done."

Derek placed his arm around the crying woman. "Don't worry he won't hurt you. Zed is through hurting anyone." Together they walked into the darkness. Neither one notices a shape behind them launch itself into the air. 

CHAPTER 11

The practice hall, early the next day.

Brenda and Aaron were sparring while Methos sat at the side watching intently. As they spun around Aaron left himself open for an obvious attack. Moving her sword as though she had fallen for the trap, Brenda feinted quickly then brought the blade back in a quick half circle. Aaron just barely countered the attack and lost his grip on his blade when Brenda followed up with a sharp blow across the back of his sword.

"Where the hell the did you learn that move?" Aaron asked laughing as he picked up his sword.

"From him." Brenda replied pointing over at Methos. "We had a little session earlier and he tried the exact same stunt."

Methos had walked over and was standing next to Brenda. "Only when I tried it.... it worked."

Brenda grabbed her sword case and started upstairs. "As much as I would like to stay here and beat you again." She said playfully poking Aaron in the chest. "I'm gonna run upstairs and take a shower before I go see Robin."

The two men had drifted over the couches, and as Methos watched Brenda disappear up the stairs he turned to Aaron. "So just how good is Brenda?"

"Truthfully?" Aaron shrugged. "She can hold her own against most of us. Give her a few more years of experience and she'll be one of the best. Her and Elizabeth." He finished, his voice filled with pride.

"You wouldn't be exaggerating just a bit, would you?" Methos remarked.

Aaron shook his head. "Nope. I'd bet anything that she and Elizabeth can take care of most of the younger ones out there."

"I wouldn't make that bet if either of them met up with Richie Ryan." Methos remarked.

"I wasn't counting him." Aaron said as finished wiping his blade. "But I tell ya this. I'd give Brenda better than even odds against Duncan MacLeod, you the know the weakness he has for dark brunettes."

Methos started laughing and put his arm around Aaron as they too went back upstairs to the loft.

*~*

Emily and Liz's.

Lucky groaned at the sound of the ringing phone that pierced his eardrum. Not looking, he reached over and picked up the receiver and handed to Liz. She propped herself up on Lucky's chest and spoke.

"hello?" She said not fully awake. "No Mrs. Quatermaine, Emily's not here.... She spent the night with Robin.... Okay.... Bye." 

She handed the phone back to Lucky, who lifted his head off the pillow so he could put the receiver in it's cradle. He picked up the alarm clock that was next to the phone. "It's six o'clock. You want to get up?"

Liz didn't even bother to open her eyes. "No." She snuggled closer to him before drifting off to sleep again. Lucky lifted his head and smiled at her. He then tossed the alarm clock onto the floor and went back to sleep.

*~*

Emily stretched as she walked down the hall. Seeing the door to Robin's room slightly ajar, she peeked her head in. Robin was lying uncovered on her back. From the door Emily couldn't tell if Robin was breathing, she was about to check when Robin suddenly shifted in her sleep. Exhaling in relief, Emily quietly closed the door the behind her and continued on her way to the kitchen.

Holding a cup of coffee, she settled herself onto the couch. She looked around the penthouse. All traces of Carly's stab at decorating were now replaced by Robin's subtle and refined tastes. There was one odd thing though, there were no plants anywhere in the room, apart from a vase of roses on the endtable next to her.

A knock on the door startled her. **Who could that be?** She got up to answer it, suddenly realizing she was still dressed in the t-shirt she wore to bed. She ran her hands through her long hair and tried to pull the shirt that stopped just below her waist down a little further. Positioning herself behind the door, she slowly opened it.

"Brenda." Emily quickly invited her in.

Brenda hugged her. "Hey Em. What are you doing here?"

"Jason spent the night in New York last night and Robin invited me to stay." She explained deciding not to bother her with the incident outside her apartment.

"Is Robin still asleep?" Brenda asked.

"No she's awake." A voice from above came.

Robin came downstairs wearing her silk robe. She hugged Brenda and the two headed for the kitchen, while Emily went upstairs to get dressed. Brenda watched as Robin took a wine bottle from the refrigerator and poured it contents into a coffee mug, she then placed the mug into the microwave for several seconds. Brenda repressed the nauseous reflex as Robin drank from the now steaming cup.

"I told Jax." Brenda said.

"How'd he take it?"

"He was calm." Brenda told her as they walked into the living at got comfortable on the couch. "In fact, he was really calm. He didn't get angry, he didn't throw things, he just stayed calm. It was kind of scary."

*~*

V looked through the peephole to see who was pounding on her door. She brushed a strand of wet hair out of her face and checked the towel wrapped around her. She opened the door and saw Jax leaning against the doorframe. He swayed slightly as he looked at her.

"You're drunk." She told him as she helped him inside. "What happened?" V asked as she sat him down on the arm of her couch.

Jax exhaled and V got a smell of alcohol. "Brenda Barrett happened."

**Damn her. She did it again.** V thought. "Let me get you some coffee."

"I don't want coffee, I want to wallow in my own stupidity for a while." 

Jax reached out to grab her, but pulled the towel off her instead. V stood in front of Jax completely naked. He just stared at the beautiful woman before him, and then his eyes rolled back and he fell backwards onto the couch unconscious.

*~*

Robin touched Brenda's shoulder. "You had to do it, Bren. You couldn't let things go on the way they were."

Brenda tried to smile. "I know. You're right, but this is the second time I've done it to him." She got up and paced around in front of Robin. "And whatever happens as a result, it's going to be my fault."

Robin glanced up at her, a look of concern on her face. "You don't think Jax will do something, do you?"

"Robin I don't know." Brenda shrugged her shoulders. "He wasn't exactly rational when it came to Sonny before this, and now that I've chosen Sonny over him again... I don't know what he'll do."

*~*

In the international terminal at the airport an attractive woman with honey blond hair approached customs. The attendant looked up at her and smiled. "Anything to declare this, Miss?"

"Just this." She said with just a hint of a english accent in her voice. 

She placed a three-foot long case on the desk in front of her and opened it to reveal a sword. She produced an official looking piece of paper from her coat and handed it to the attendant. The man looked over the document that stated the woman was a private antique dealer specializing in ancient weapons who was bringing a rare sword to a potential buyer for evaluation.

The attendant handed the paper back and closed the case for her. "Enjoy your stay Miss, and welcome to the United States."

"Thank you." The woman said sweetly, then walked through the airport and hailed a cab.

"Where to ma'am?" The driver asked.

"Port Charles Hotel."

*~*

"No.... I don't know how much longer we will be here.... There's been a problem and I don't feel good about going back home until it's taken care of.... No Nat, it's nothing you need to worry yourself or Nick about.... Yeah, I know, I miss you two too.... Okay, get back to work.... Talk to you later.... Bye." Terry hung up the phone just as Aaron came from the bathroom. 

He had a towel around his waist and was busy drying his hair with another. Terry shot him a angry look. "Hey! You took one without me."

Aaron walked up and kissed her. "I waited for fifteen minutes. How's Nick and Natalie?"

Terry giggled. "Sorry. They're fine. Nat's wondering what's taking us so long to get home."

"I'll bet she is." Aaron said as he continued to kiss her neck.

Terry ran her nails down his bare back. Coming to his waist she reached around and undid the towel. It fell to Aaron's feet and he picked up his wife and carried her to the bedroom. 

*~*

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucky said as he grabbed Liz by the waist.

Liz laughed as she allowed herself to be pulled back to bed. "I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"So am I." Lucky said as kissed her slowly and passionately.

As the intensity increased Liz raised her arms and Lucky lifted her nightshirt over her head. Lucky buried his face into her neck, kissing his way down her throat as she wrapped her arms around him. He rolled her onto her back as his mouth found her breasts. While his tongue traced the area around her nipple, his left hand slowly traveled down her stomach.

Finding the waistband of her underwear, his fingers brushed over the silky material, causing her to gasp slightly. If her lungs could hold enough air, Liz would have moaned as he slipped his hand inside. Lucky continued to kiss her mouth, neck and breasts, but Liz could take no more of his teasing, and despite her labored breathing, she managed to gasp. "Lucky... please...."

Those were the words Lucky wanted to hear. All the while he was kissing her, he tried to surpress his own desire and need and tried to please her. He kissed her mouth again and Liz let out a small cry as he entered her. She wrapped one leg around his hip and tried pulling him even deeper into her.

Lucky gave up any hope of maintaining control and surrendered totally to the pleasure of being with the woman he loved more than life itself. He pulled his mouth away for a moment to push a lock of hair off her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were dilated with desire, and her lips were full and swollen from his kisses.

They moved together for what seemed like an eternity, then Liz's body tensed up and she practically bit into Lucky's shoulder as she tried muffling her scream. A second after Liz, Lucky groaned as well, finally reaching his own peak. Trembling slightly, Liz pulled him down to her and kissed him.

Lucky reluctantly rolled off of her and onto his back. Liz curled herself next to him and with a look of contentment on her face drifted off to sleep. Lucky looked at the sleeping form next to him and wondered what he had done to deserve such a woman.

CHAPTER 12

The Gatehouse.

Ned poured Lois another cup of coffee. She smiled sweetly up at him. "Thanks." 

After leaving the mansion last night they came here to the gatehouse and just talked to each other until the early hours of the morning. Lois told him that she missed everyone and decided it was time for her to move back to Port Charles. Ned practically started beaming at the news that his daughter would be living close to him.

As they talked they drifted onto the subject of their marriage and the cause of it's end. Over the last several months, Ned told Lois, he had started to realize that she was right when she said that the family business was taking over his entire life, but during this trip to Dallas he had come to a decision of his own. 

He was leaving ELQ. He'll stay on for one more year to find a replacement. He wasn't going to let Edward decide who was going to take the reins from him. He wanted someone he felt he could trust in the position, someone who would run the business with some common sense and not just an eye for the bottom line, but if he didn't find someone suitable in that time, he'll go ahead and let Edward choose. Edward could give it to AJ and junior could run the company into the ground for all he cared. He has given his share to the family, more than his share. Now it's his turn to get what he lost back.

Lois smiled as she heard this, she was so proud of him for making this decision. As he was talking, Lois realized that Ned made his choice to leave just about the same time she decided to come back to PC. She shook her head thinking that someone up there must be having a good laugh.

As the evening progressed they drifted off the subject of his family and the business. Lois had dug out of her purse the most recent pictures of little Brooke Lynn. Ned smiled proudly at the beautiful little girl, who he was sure would grow up to look just like her mother. As Lois talked him through each picture she kicked off her shoes and snuggled up next to him. Ned could smell her perfume, she was wearing his favorite scent. 

He reached over to take the next picture from her and their fingers touched. It felt as though a surge of electricity passed through them both. Ned leaned over and hesitantly touched Lois' lips with his own. Lois parted her lips ever so slightly and quickly darted her tongue into his mouth. Not wanting to release their now interlocked fingers, Ned wrapped his right arm around his former wife and pulled her to him as he leaned back on the couch so that Lois was know lying on top of him. 

It was Lois who finally broke the kiss, but both of them were breathing hard stunned at the depth of the connection between them that was still there, even after all this time. Lois bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do next. She looked down at Ned. This man has broken every promise he ever made to you, her head said. But he also loves you and gave you beautiful daughter, her heart replied.

Ned looked up at Lois, her long curly black hair was draped over her face. He reached a hand up and brushed some of it aside so that he could see her beautiful blue eyes. Lois looked down at him and their eyes locked. She knew he was telling her the truth, whatever lies he told her in the past didn't matter, he was telling her the truth now.

Lois kissed him again with renewed intensity. Surrendering his mouth she whispered into his ear. "Make love to me Eddie."

Ned had dreamed of hearing those words almost every night since Lois left him, and each time he reached out to touch his angel, he would always wake. But this time it was no dream, Lois was really here. They made love right there on the couch before Ned carried her upstairs to the bedroom they once shared as husband and wife. They made love twice more that night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Lois drank her coffee as she tried, unsuccessfully, to push thoughts of last night and Ned lying next to her where he belongs from her mind. She sat the cup down and coughed a little as if clearing her throat. Ned sat down across from her and looked like he wanted to say something.

"About last night." Ned and Lois said at the exact same time. They stared at each other for a second and then laughed.

"You first." Ned said.

"Nah, you go ahead." Lois said back.

Ned shifted in his seat unsure of exactly how to begin. "What happened last night.... between us...." He stammered. "I'm not going to pretend that.... what we did has magically erased everything else that happened.... I know it hasn't.... and I want you to know that there was someone I was seeing...."

Lois got off the couch and knelt in front of him. "Ned...." She said taking one of his hands. "Bren told me all about Alexis Davis." She brought her other hand up to his face. "I know that we still have a lot things to straighten out between us and it's gonna take time, but what last night did prove is.... that we still love each other." Lois released Ned's hand and brought hers up so she could frame his face. "Yeah, you heard right." She said as a tear rolled down Ned's cheek. "I love you. I never stopped." Lois' eyes were starting to tear too. "And I want to give us another chance."

Ned just stared at her, tears now flowing freely down his face. He reached down, picked her up and kissed her passionately. "I love you Lois." He said, his voice overcome with emotion. "Please come home."

*~*

Nightshade, that afternoon.

As was her custom Mariah was the first one up in the club. She sat at the bar in her nightgown, slowing sipping her glass, puffing occasionally on a burning cigarette and reading the Port Charles Herald. Contrary to what some believed Mariah didn't live in one the back rooms of the club, she instead lives in a secret converted loft apartment just above the club. 

The staterooms in back were currently occupied by only three people. Two of them were taken by a couple of young men passing through on their way to New York City. The third, it was being used by a young woman brought to her establishment by Derek the night before. Mariah inwardly questioned his decision to bring her here. If her sire is a crazy, as Derek seems to think, her presence could be an invitation for trouble.

Mariah lifted her head at a sound behind her. "Good afternoon, my dear." She pivoted on her stool to look at the young lady before her. Amazing what a little soap and water can do Mariah thought.

Melissa stood before the elder vampire wearing a nightgown identical to the one Mariah was wearing. Her face, cleaned of the garish makeup she was forced to where by her sire, was quite lovely and gave her a look of innocence, an innocence that was taken long ago. Her hair, that once hung down to her waist, was so dirty and natted that Mariah was unable to even get a brush through it and so she was forced to cut it all off. It was now shoulder length and styled in a most attractive way.

Melissa stepped forward slowly a little self-conscious about her new appearance. "Where are my clothes?" 

"I burned them." Mariah hopped off her stool and seemed to glide across the floor. "Don't worry." She said placing an arm around her. "I'm sure we can find you something suitable to wear." Not to mention clean she said to herself as they made their way upstairs to Mariah's loft.

*~*

Sweat beaded down Brenda's chest as she hit the body bag, finally ending her workout with two quick uppercuts. Breathing hard she looked down at her bruised knuckles, a couple were even bleeding, but she watched as the breaks in her skin slowly closed up and the purple marks disappeared. Over a solid hour of punching a heavy bag and she still possessed a model's hands.

Brenda picked up a bottle of water, she took a drink and then poured the bottle over her head and neck. She felt the buzz and turned her head towards the door. "Hi V." She said seeing who it was. V said nothing as she marched over to Brenda and punched her in the face. She grabbed her nose and felt it crack as she wiped the blood away. "What the hell did you do that for!?!?"

Brenda had never seen V like this. "You had to do it, didn't you? You had to hurt him again?"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I'm talking about Jax!" V said losing what was left of her temper. "You couldn't decide between him or Sonny, so you just strung him along while you made up your mind. You let Jax fall in love with you all over again and then you just ripped his heart out!"

"Listen...." Brenda started not liking at all the way V was speaking to her. "I'm sorry for what I did. I know a made a huge mistake in the way I handled this whole thing and I should've told Jax the truth, but don't you dare accuse me of deliberately hurting Jax. Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm someone who cares about him, unlike you!" V blurted out.

Brenda suddenly realized why V was so angry with her. Her own words and the look on her face told Brenda the whole story. "You're in love with him." She whispered.

"What?" V said surprised.

Brenda came close to her. "You are. You're in love with Jax."

V turned away from Brenda. She was right, V did love him and has for a long time, practically from the day she first met him. But he was in love with Brenda and nothing she could do would change that, so she pushed any thought of the two of them being together right out of her mind. And it worked, until that night they kissed, that is.

"Ohhhh, goooddd." V sighed as she turned back around to face Brenda. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it." Brenda smiled. "I probably deserved it. I take you've seen him." V nodded. "How is he?"

"He's at my place sleeping off what looks and smells like an all night bender."

*~*

Jax groaned and grabbed his head as he sat up in bed, in a strange bed, in a strange room, in his shorts. He looked over at the nightstand and saw a small bottle of aspirin with a note attached. "Take these." The note said in V's handwriting.

He picked up the bottle and walked, well stumbled really, to the bathroom. Jax filled a glass with water and took a few of the pills. Another note was taped to the mirror. "Now take a shower." On the seat of the toilet were a couple of folded towels and a robe. Jax reached in and turned on the water, when it was hot enough he stripped off his boxers and did what he was told.

*~*

The boat carrying Sarah Webber arrived at Spoon Island. One of guards helped Sarah step onto the deck then returned to his post. She had only gotten a dozen or so yards from the dock when a voice startled her.

"What are you doing here?"

Sarah stared at Nikolas. He didn't look at all like himself, there were distinct bags under his eyes and it was clear he hasn't shaved for several days. "I'm here to see Stefan."

"So it's Stefan now is it?" Nikolas walked slowly toward her. "You didn't waste any time did you? Moving from the son to the father."

"I'm not going to listen to this." Sarah turned to leave, but Nikolas grabbed her arm.

"I know what you're doing, I saw you." Nikolas' voice grew hard. "And I'm not going to let you take advantage of him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you kiss him. The woman my father was going to marry was killed in front of him. He has not recovered from that and I'm not going to see you use him to try to make me jealous."

Sarah shook herself loose from his grasp. "You really are full of yourself aren't you? Believe it or not Nik, I've gotten over you. And as for whatever you saw between Stefan and I, it's none of your business."

She started back toward the house, but Nik spun her around. "You continue with this little scheme of yours and I swear... I'll make you very sorry."

*~*

Robin answered the ringing phone. "Hello?.... Oh, hello Carly."

"Robin. Where's Jason, he was supposed to come by and visit with Michael today." Carly said not bothering to hide the disdain for Robin in her voice.

"He had to go to New York on business." Robin also didn't bother to hide her feelings for Carly.

"Why wasn't I told. Michael was expecting to see his father today. He's going to be disappointed when Jason doesn't come."

"He's a baby Carly, he won't notice."

"I know what's going on here. You can't keep Jason from his son or me."

Robin shook her head, only Carly could turn Jason's business trip into a plot by Robin to keep them apart. "Carly.... I'm not keeping Jason from Michael, or you."

"The hell you're not! Jason wouldn't go to New York without coming to see Michael first. Now you get Jason, I want to talk to him!"

Robin started laughing, even though there was nothing funny. "You don't listen, do you? He's not here."

Carly was losing her temper. "I will talk to him. And when I do he's going to know what kind of vindictive little bitch you are!"

Robin jerked as Carly slammed the phone in her ear. "Nice to talking to you too Carly."

*~*

While Mariah searched through her closet looking for something that Melissa could wear, she spent the time looking around Mariah's loft. The ceilings were high and supported by wooden rafters, and a skylight, covered by a retractable metal shutter, dominated the ceiling. The space was divided into separate areas and the rooms were laid out to create a homey, intimate feel.

Melissa looked over the things Mariah had accumulated over the years. Pre-Revolutionary Russian art, post-revolutionary French antiques, Italian tapestries, 500 year old china, and hanging above the fireplace, an exquisite painting of Mariah herself.

"I think I've found something, finally." Mariah said coming out of her bedroom. She held a dress in front of Melissa. "Yes, I think this will do very nicely."

"Why are you doing this?" Melissa asked. "Helping me, I mean."

"Because Derek asked me to." Mariah replied as she held out her hands for Melissa's nightgown. "He told me of your master."

Seeing that Mariah wasn't going to leave the room, Melissa took down her nightgown. "What did he tell you?"

Mariah took the gown from her and turned her back while her guest removed her underwear. "Enough to know that you are worthy of help and don't deserve the fate that's coming to your former companions." Hearing the zipper on Melissa's new dress go up, she turned to face her. "Very lovely."

"What's going to happen to them?" Melissa asked concerned.

Mariah walked around the young woman admiring her. "You need not worry about that. Your master Zed has, and if you'll forgive the bad pun, bitten off more than he can chew this time and it will cost him and the others their lives."

"You're going to kill them?"

Mariah led her into the bedroom and sat her down in front of the mirror and started to brush her hair. "Not I, Derek will see to their deaths, that is his job." Mariah looked at the girl's reflection and saw that she still didn't understand. "They have broken the law, rules that we have lived by for thousands of years. And it is clear to me by your reaction that your master has left you quite ignorant of them as well."

"He never told me anything."

"We live by laws my dear, laws that keep us safe from the outside world." Mariah picked up a bottle and sprayed Melissa's hair with water. "When those laws are broken it endangers us all. Your friends have broken the law. They made kills in the city and left them where anyone could find them, and they have threatened the life of the Prime Enforcer and two others who are close to him."

"And for that they're going to be killed?"

"Not just that. There is Zed's crime against you, and I'm certain dozens of others, that he will answer for as well." Mariah sat the brush down and turned Melissa around. She placed a hand to her cheek. "Your nightmare is almost over my dear. By the next sunrise your master will be dead.... and you will be free."

*~*

"That little bitch!!!" Zed's voice echoes through the vacant warehouse. His three remaining followers stood silently behind him. He turned around to face them, his eyes blazing red. "Sunset is in a few hours, we move tonight." He pointed to the two men. " Tane, Marcus, you will handle Mr Enforcer. I want his slut to die first.... in front of him." He walked up to the woman. "Shannon, the other is for you. Now I know we haven't found anything about him, but...." He ran his boney finger down between her ample cleavage. "I think you can handle whatever comes.... up"

As he turned Shannon spoke. "What about Melissa?"

Zed didn't turn around, he just flashed an evil grin. "She's mine."

CHAPTER 13

Derek's, an hour before sunset.

Derek was lost in the moment, his building could be on fire and he wouldn't have noticed. He stood before the canvas, paint drying on his fingers and hands, he dabbed the brush into deep blue on the palette. Adding the last few final touches, he stepped back to admire his work. He had captured his subject perfectly, not an easy task since he was doing it without the aid of his subject.

He had been painting for several centuries now. Not that anyone outside his circle of friends would know. The idea of the sensitive artist didn't quite fit into the model for your typical Enforcer. It didn't bother him though, the sheer enjoyment of his work more that made up for any outside recognition he could receive.

He had a particular knack for capturing the female form. So much so that many of his female friends asked to sit for him. His portrait of Mariah was still hanging in her loft and has become one of her most treasured possessions. Terry sat for him as well, her portrait was stolen shortly after it was completed however by Aris, a madman who had become obsessed with her. Thankfully it was recovered undamaged when Aris was killed and was returned to her. There were several others including Michelle, the Enforcer leader of Toronto and a very dear friend and a young vamp named Urs. Janette DuCharme was one of his favorite subjects, doing no less than five separate portraits of her over the years. One of them was hanging on the wall over his shoulder.

He had spent nearly the entire night finishing his latest piece. He left instructions with Mariah's assistant Traci to have it delivered should something happen to him tonight. Not that he expected anything to go wrong, but when dealing with someone as unstable as this Zed clearly was, it's a good idea to make such plans just in case.

They were all ready, Aaron and Terry, Robin would be with Emily until he arrived, and Mariah of course was watching over Melissa. Mariah could take of herself and anyone who came after her. Aaron and Terry would watch each others backs as they have for nearly 1000 years. The only one who troubled Derek was Robin. She possessed an inner strength that Derek had seen in only a few others and she would protect Emily with her life, but Robin was still very young.

*~*

Terry sat peacefully on the couch trying to finish the latest chapter of her new book, while Aaron paced around her with his sword resting on his shoulder. "You're going strip the wax of the floor if you keep it up." She said to him not looking up from her laptop computer.

"I hate the waiting." Araon replied still circling her.

"You always did." Terry retorted, finally looking up. "Derek is sure this Zed person will try something tonight?"

Aaron stopped behind her. "Yes. Since one of his crew turned on him, he has to either strike immediately or back off and wait. And according to what this girl Melissa told Mariah about Zed, backing off is the last thing he'd do."

"Poor child." Terry said. "What amazes me is how this man has managed to survive acting way."

Terry felt Aaron's hands grasp her shoulders. "Well when we get this bozo you can ask him." He said as he kissed the top of his wife's head. He looked over at the clock and noted the time. "You'd better dressed for the party."

Terry titled her head up and pecked him on the lips. Ten minutes later she walked out their bedroom wearing what her husband affectionately calls her "party clothes". She is dressed in a long black coat covering a black silk blouse and a pair of tight black jeans that appear to be painted on whose legs disappeared into a pair of silvertipped boots with three-inch heels.

"Love..." Terry says to him her eyes shifting gold. "Let's have some fun."

*~*

V quietly opened the door to her apartment. She saw Jax lying on the couch with his arm draped over his eyes. V smiled at him, then slammed the door closed hard. "Hi Jax!" She said loudly. Jax shot up and grabbed his head. "Did you have a nice nap?" She asked him trying not laugh.

"Yeah, thanks." Jax was still wearing the robe V had laid out for him earlier and as he placed his feet on the floor it fell open and exposed his muscular chest.

V caught herself staring at him and handed him his clothes that she had dry-cleaned. "Here ya go. All cleaned and pressed."

"Thanks." He said taking them.

Jax walked to the bathroom to get dressed and V watched him as he went. As she heard the door close she exhaled sharply. "Wow."

*~*

Ned and Lois embraced each other in front of the ELQ jet. They spent the entire day together talking. Ned found out that when Lois returns with baby Brooke, she won't be moving into the gatehouse right away. They both agreed that they needed to take their reconciliation slow so as not to take the chance of them falling back into the old patterns that destroyed their relationship the first time.

To that end Lois would be moving into Brenda's house. Brenda suggested to Lois that she stay there because Brenda was pretty much living at the loft now and it seemed a shame for such a beautiful house go unoccupied.

One of the ground crew approached the couple and told Ned that the jet was fueled up and ready to go. Ned reluctantly let go of his wife and walked with her to the plane.

"Call me as soon as you land, okay?" He said kissing her temple.

Lois squeezed his waist a little tighter. "I will."

They reached the plane and Ned kissed Lois passionately. "I should be back in a week or so." Lois said before Ned kissed her again. 

Ned finally let Lois go so she could board. "I love you!" He cried out to her as she entered the plane.

Lois stuck her head out of the door and shouted back. "I love you too Nedly!"

Ned stood back and waved to Lois as the jet slowly taxied down the runway. He watched as the aircraft slowly lifted off the ground and soared into the air, he watched as it grew smaller and smaller until disappeared from sight altogether. He turned and walked back into the airport counting the very seconds until his wife and daughter returned.

*~*

The penthouse.

Robin sat on the couch by herself while Brenda paced around the holding the silver flask Aaron had given her earlier. He had filled Brenda in on what was probably going to happen tonight and thought it might be a good idea for her to stay with Robin and watch her back until Derek arrived.

Brenda could see the logic of his suggestion and agreed. The one thing she didn't agree with was using Emily like some kind of Judas goat, a victim left out in the open to lure would be predators into a trap. 

Emily had no idea this was going on of course, but as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky, and the tension level of her two friends rose accordingly, she began to suspect that all was not as peaceful as they tried to pretend. She decided not to push the matter, confident that they would tell her what was going on eventually.

During her conversation with Aaron at the loft earlier Brenda had asked that if the situation was as dangerous as he said, why didn't they just gather up everyone who was targeted and take them to the club.

Terry smiled at the suggestion. Brenda had come to learn the rules of the Community quite well. She was thinking about the rule of refuge. It was a rule that stated quite plainly that in a place designated as a refuge there could be no act of deliberate violence committed by a vampire. Anyone found breaking that rule was sentenced to death, their names would spread to every city in every country that vampires dwelt. There would be no place for them to hide and because of that, in the last five hundred years that rule has been broken only twice.

The reason the rule of refuge was so highly regarded among all the members of the Community was that in a rapidly shrinking world there were increasing fewer places for them to hide. A thousand years ago it was a different story, but as the humans progressed they moved into every corner of the world, thus refuges became a necessary and vital part of survival.

Aaron commented to her that he didn't fancy the idea of spending his time holed up safe and sound at Nightshade while this renegade crew ran amok around Port Charles. Why not just take Emily there she asked. Aaron replied that wasn't what Derek wanted. He didn't like putting her in danger like this but he has to draw them out. If he took Emily, or any of them, to Nightshade there was a risk that they could go underground and disappear for awhile only to turn up a week or a month later to strike. At least this way, Aaron finished, we're ready for them.

The sun has been down for nearly an hour and the tension was starting to eat at Brenda and Robin. Derek would be arriving soon Robin thought. That thought made Robin relax a little because where Derek went, his Enforcers followed.

Outside the penthouse windows two vague shapes floated past unnoticed by Brenda or Robin.

Robin had gotten up and started for the kitchen just as Emily came down the stairs. As she moved in front of the windows, two figures smashed through them showering them all with glass.

Emily screamed as she tried to run away but the one called Tane grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. Seeing this Robin went into full vampire mode and flew across the room and attacked the man holding Emily. Emily screamed again only this time at Robin.

Tane released his hold on Emily and she fell to the floor, paralyzed with fear she was unable to move. The large black man, Marcus, grabbed the small vampire grappling with his friend and picked her up over his head, then bodyslammed her to the floor hard. Brenda ran over next but she was backhanded by Marcus and sent flying across the room.

Jason's bodyguard Rinaldo, who had just taken up his post, heard the commotion inside the penthouse and entered with his weapon drawn. Seeing Miss Barrett sent flying the man raised his weapon and fired at the two intruders. Instead of stopping them they just smiled and the asian man advanced on him. He fired his gun at him until his clip was empty, he was trying to reload when Tane grabbed him and quickly snapped his neck.

Emily screamed as she watched Rinaldo's lifeless body fall to the floor. Tane turned his attention to her once again, but Robin was already back on her feet and was soon wrestling with him again.

Brenda slowly shook the cobwebs from her brain as she crawled along the floor to her gymbag that was near the couch. Just as she was about to reach out and touch it, Marcus grabbed her ankle in a viselike grip. Brenda cried out as she felt the bones crack and break. Fighting hard not to pass out from the pain, she remembered the flask Aaron gave her, reaching into her pocket she pulled it out, opening it she tossed the liquid contents directly into the black vampire's face.

Marcus howled in pain as his face began to catch fire and burn. "Holy water!" Brenda shouted at him. Reaching inside her bag she pulled out the crossbow Aaron prepared for her. She placed the wooden bolt into position and took aim. Marcus, now completely blind, was stumbling around the room, finally Brenda found her shot and fired. There was an inhuman scream as the bolt struck him directly in the heart. Marcus stumbled backwards and fell to the floor dead.

While this was going on, Robin had her hands full with Tane. Emily watched in silent terror, not believing what was going on. There was Robin, her brother's girlfriend, her friend only she now had glowing red eyes and fangs and she was fighting with a man who had glowing eyes and fangs as well.

A scream from his comrade, caused by Brenda tossing the holy water into his face, distracted Tane enough so that Robin was able to pick him up and toss him toward the kitchen.

Robin reached down and grabbed the unmoving Emily. "Get up!" She growled at her. Emily complied and Robin moved her behind the couch and told her to crouch down on the floor. "Stay there!"

Tane watched as Brenda killed his friend and leapt on her as she tried to reload her crossbow. Knocking the weapon from her hands he picked up the bolt. "You little bitch!" He shrieked at her while he drove the wooded stake into her chest.

Emily screamed Brenda's name as she dropped to the floor dead. Robin came at Tane again. She backhanded him across the face and kicked him in the groin. He stumbled backward and Robin continued to hit him. Seeing his chance he punched Robin in the stomach and struck her in the face, knocking her down to one knee.

Picking up a broken wooden chair leg he grabbed Robin by the hair and forcefully pushed her back against the couch. Emily saw him about to drive the makeshift stake into her heart when a several blurred bodies entered the penthouse the same way the two intruders did. 

It was Derek and two of his comrades. Emily's eyes widened as she saw his eyes too were red like Robin's. For a brief second or two the men struggled, but Derek wrested the stake from Tane's hand and quick as a flash drove it deep into the man's heart.

Derek tossed the body of Tane over next to the body of Marcus, then gave his friends some orders. They nodded and then picked up the dead vampires and disappeared out the window.

He walked over to Robin. "What the hell took you so long?" She shouted at him.

Derek eyed her and almost smiled at the way she spoke to him. No other vampire in the city, with two notable exceptions, would dare speak to him that way. "I'm sorry, I stopped for help. But except for that little bit at the end there you two didn't really need it."

Robin laughed even though there was nothing funny. She walked over to Brenda and pulled the bolt from her chest. Emily hesitantly picked herself up and moved next to Robin. Robin paid little attention to her apart from squeezing her hand when it touched her shoulder, she was busy staring at Brenda's body.

Emily tried to say something but couldn't find the words. She kneeled down next to Robin and put her arm around her. After a few moments she looked up at Derek, his face had returned to normal like Robin's. Emily wanted to shout at them, "what's going on?", but whatever was didn't seem as important as Brenda being dead.

Emily saw a smile appear on Robin's face, then all of a sudden Brenda was alive again. She was coughing and gagging, but she was alive. How? How is this possible? Emily thought to herself.

"Guys." Emily said. Tears were starting to run down her face and her voice was edgy, almost panicking. "Would one of you mind telling me what the hell's going on around here?"

CHAPTER 14

In a limo traveling back to Port Charles sat Jason and Sonny. Sonny poured himself a drink and offered one to Jason who waved no.

"Sonny you didn't have to come with me." Jason said to Sonny as he eased back into his seat.

"Yes I did. It's my fault you had problems with our friends in New York."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand why you would go back after all the trouble you took to leave."

Sonny considered is friend for a moment. "I did it for you and Robin. Jason you and Robin deserve to have a life together free from the kind of danger I put you in."

"Robin knows about the risks and she's all right with them."

"But I'm not. The kind of risks I take comes from the fact that I know they can't kill me. I'm Immortal Jason and so is Robin. She fell in love with you knowing that it was only a matter of time before her HIV became full-blown AIDS. Now she has a second chance at life, but at the cost of knowing that you're the one who's going to die." Sonny placed a hand on his best friend's arm. "And I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it that you two have a very long and relatively peaceful life together, and if that means putting the heat back on myself for another fifty years or so.... so be it."

*~*

Back at the penthouse Emily sat in muted silence as Robin explained what was happening around her, occasionally Brenda would pipe in with a comment or two, but Robin did most of the talking. As she continued Emily couldn't help but focus her eyes on Brenda's bloodstained shirt with the hole where one of those lunatics stabbed her in chest.

Derek stood respectfully off to the side and would catch Emily glancing at him from time to time. Finally Robin finished. "That's the whole story."

Emily exhaled sharply and ran her hands through her hair mumbling to herself. "vampires.... immortals.... swordfights.... vampires...."

Derek came up behind Brenda. "I'm leaving for the club. Mariah should be told that it's started." He gazed over at Emily. "Besides I think it might help Emily sort through this better if I weren't here."

"What about Aaron and Terry?" Brenda turned around to ask, but he was gone. "Man I hate that."

Emily didn't see him go, she still held her face in her hands. Robin reached over to hug her and tried not to notice how Em flinched when she touched her.

*~*

Outside on the roof of the loft Aaron and Terry waited for the hammer to fall. They've come up because waiting inside was starting to drive them both a little batty. Terry looked up at the clear night sky.

"Maybe they won't come after all." Terry said to her husband, who didn't answer. "Aaron?.... Love?"

She turned at a sound behind her and saw a woman with platinum blond hair holding Aaron by the neck.

"Sorry love. She snuck up on me." Aaron said more embarrassed than anything else.

Terry just shook her head at him. "I'm going to give you about five seconds to let my husband go."

"Are you really?" Shannon replied. "And what if I don't?"

Shannon was startled to see Terry's eyes turn gold. "I'll make you."

She quickly tried to cover her surprise. She hadn't even thought of the possibility that this man she was supposed to kill would be married to one of her kind.

"You can try." Shannon started to walk toward Terry pushing Aaron along. "Do yourself a favor lady and stay out of this. There's a new order in this city and if you get in the way, we'll be forced to make an example out of you as well."

Terry surprised again her by laughing. "An example? My God, your leader is mad isn't he? He has no idea what he's done." Terry turned her back to the younger woman. "It's always the young ones who get swelled heads and inflated egos. How old are you, how old is he? How long has he been one of us? Ten years? If that."

Terry turned back around the picture of confidence. "It's quite clear to me that neither of you have encountered many others before. If you had you surely wouldn't have tried this ridiculous plan to take over an entire city and you certainly wouldn't be so foolish as to challenge vampires centuries older than you. So child, why don't you do everyone a favor and take your master and crawl back into whatever sewer you came out of."

Shannon's grip around Aaron's neck tightened. "Darlin' I think you made her mad."

"When we take over I'm going to have you staked out for the sun. My lord Zed told us about ones like you. About how all of you refuse to follow our destiny, we have the power we deserve to rule. But you, you people have hidden in the shadows so long you've lost your courage... you've lost the right to rule with us."

"No offense, but Zed is full of shit and he'll be dead by sunrise." Aaron retorted.

"I'm going to count to five and you're going to release him." Terry gazed intently at the younger vampire. "One.... Two.... Three.... Four...."

"Five!" Shannon said then broke Aaron's neck. "Oops."

"Lady you just made a big mistake."

Shannon just smiled then launched herself at Terry, who made no attempt to move or get away. As Shannon came down Terry held her arm out, palm up, and drove it into her stomach sending her gasping to the ground.

Shannon landed hard on her rear and picked herself up. She had never seen anyone do that before, but she wasn't about to let a lucky shot stop her. She growled and snarled and attacked again. This time Terry just sidestepped her and brought Shannon to her knees with two quick shots to her kidneys.

Terry watched as Shannon picked herself up again. "If I were you, I'd give up now. Because you know that mistake I said you made, you know what it was?"

"What?" Shannon asked.

No sooner had the word left her lips than the blade of a sword poked through her chest. She stared down at the blade protruding from her and heard a voice in her ear. "You had to go and piss me off."

Aaron pulled the sword from her and Shannon fell to her knees for the final time. "You?.... But.... But I.... I killed you."

"Yeah, but I'm back now." Aaron swung his sword around and the last thing Shannon saw the blade heading toward her head.

Shannon's lifeless body hit the roof with a thud. Terry walked over and stared at the headless corpse. "Well that was hardly worth getting dressed for."

Aaron chuckled as he kissed his wife's lips. "Don't worry. Next time I swear there will be plenty of people for you to beat up."

"Promises, promises." Terry said teasingly.

They quickly left the roof and headed for the club to stand watch with Mariah, leaving the body of Shannon on the roof for the sun to dispose of.

*~*

A short while later at the penthouse Brenda was in the bathroom. She took of her shirt and tossed into the wastebasket next to the sink, she then unhooked her bra and put the blood-soaked garment in the soapy water. Taking a washcloth that was soaking in the warm water she proceeded to wash up.

Robin walked in just as she finished cleaning herself off and tossed her a shirt. "This might fit you."

Brenda smiled at her then put the shirt on. She looked at herself in the mirror, the shirt fit.... just barely. "Is it cold in here or is it just me?" Brenda asked turning around and Robin could clearly see her nipples poking through.

"You could poke an eye out with those." She said with a straight face. After a few seconds though both women laughed. "Em's asleep."

"That's good." Brenda said as she sat down on Robin's bed. "How do you think she's doing?"

"I don't know." Robin said sitting down next to Brenda. "This is a lot for her to take in."

In the guestroom Emily tossed and turned in her sleep. Images of the evening's events flashed through her mind. Brenda dying and coming back to life in front. Robin becoming some kind of monster and Derek.... She couldn't stop thinking about him. She jerked awake, her face covered with sweat. She sat back against the headboard and brought her knee's up to her chest and began to cry.

*~*

Mariah paced around her room. The club below was closed for the night and she was becoming increasingly worried. It has started she could feel it.

Melissa was sitting in a chair by a raging fire, when she stood up a figure crashed through the skylight above. "Zed!!" 

Melissa screamed as he grabbed her by the throat. "You've been naughty little girl and now it's time for a spanking."

Mariah was on the man in an instant. She picked him up and threw him into the far wall. Zed was surprised by the strength of her, but was on his feet and advancing again. He was about to launch himself again when a hand grabbed him from behind.

It was Derek and he easily tossed Zed several feet into the air and watched as he hit the floor again hard. Melissa had now retreated behind Mariah while she watched her former master fight what she knew was going to be a losing battle.

"Stay down." Derek said to him.

Zed was lying in front of the fireplace when he reached in and grabbed a piece of burning wood. "Go to hell!" He shouted waving it at Derek.

Derek dodged and weaved as the fiery torch moved past his head. Zed stepped forward and caught him off guard. He managed to stab Derek in the shoulder, setting his coat and shirt on fire. Derek screamed in pain and grabbed the cocky vampire who had neglected to retreat back after his attack.

As Derek held him by the throat Mariah came and poured some water over Derek's burning shoulder. The pain in his shoulder was growing and Derek's grip on Zed weakened slightly. Taking his chance Zed kicked him in the groin and disappeared through the skylight.

Derek was about to chase after him when Mariah stopped him. "No!"

"He's getting away!"

"Where can he hide now?" Mariah said as she helped her old friend to his feet.

*~*

Lucky and Liz were at Kelly's eating. Liz had just swallowed a spoonful of chili when she sensed someone approach. Looking toward the door she saw a man and woman enter.

Methos stopped as soon as he came through the door and looked over at Liz's table. Seated there he saw an attractive young couple having dinner. Although he had yet to actually meet her, he suspected that this was Aaron's other student Elizabeth. Aaron described her to him and for once he wasn't exaggerating, she was very beautiful.

Liz studied the new arrival with interest, so much so Lucky turned around to look as well. Methos just smiled at them and lead Eve over to the counter where they sat.

Eve was on her way to the hospital. She had agreed to fill in for Julie Devlin and had to break her date with Methos tonight.

"I'm really sorry about this Adam." Eve said again.

"Forget it." Methos told her. "I understand, and besides didn't you say she agreed to take your shift Friday." He touched her chin. "So that means we can have a long weekend together." He said then kissed her.

Back at their table Liz finished her meal and she and Lucky got up to leave. Walking along the docks Liz felt Lucky's arm slide around her waist.

"My mom called." He said. "She wants me to come down for a few days."

"Yeah? Are you going?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Liz stopped walking. "I want you to go. Lucky things are a lot better between you and your parents than they were before, but you've barely spent any time with them and that's partly my fault."

"I love you and want spend time with you, but don't go thinking you're responsible for my family not acting like the Cleavers anymore."

"That is not what I mean. You've been using me as a reason to avoid going home and I've let you." Liz steered him over to a vacant bench. "Now when does your mom want to see you?"

"This weekend."

Liz sat down on his lap and put an arm around his shoulder. "So that gives us two whole days together." She said while kissing him. "Let's go back to the apartment."

"Okay." Lucky said then picked her up in his arms and carried her away to the stares and smiles of people around.

*~*

Zed stumbled and fell as he ran through the dank catacombs. How? He thought. How could it all have gone so wrong? He finally reached his destination he was finally safe.

Dozens of candles illuminated the dark cave, casting distorted shadows on the walls. It was several seconds before the smell hit him. It was scent that was hard to ignore, it was the stench of rotting flesh. He looked over and in the corner, sitting in an elegant chair was a rotting corpse.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice seemed to echo around him. "I need your help Master, they're after me."

A dark shape shrouded in shadow appeared behind him. "Amazing. I gave you rather implicit instructions and not only have you disobeyed them, you've managed to condemn yourself to death."

"Master, please I didn't...." Zed started to plead but was silenced by a hand around his throat.

"I have planned for this for a very long time and in less than three days you and your pathetic minions have managed to place everything in danger by your insistence on playing these foolish power games with the locals."

"You have to help me, they're going to kill me."

The dark man released his grip on Zed and turned his back to him. "No they're not." He said as he unnoticed by Zed picked something up. "You've served me faithfully since I made you one of the chosen and I will not allow them to kill you." 

Zed almost smiled, but it never quite made it to his lips because he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw that his master had driven a stake into his heart.

"That particular pleasure is mine." He moved with Zed as he slumped to the ground. "I put up with your arrogance and incompetence long enough. I will not allow you to jeopardize my revenge on my enemies." He straightened up and turned as if someone had spoke to him. "Thank you." He said as walked over to the body in the corner. "I'm so glad you approve." He said before kissing the corpse's forehead.

CHAPTER 15

The penthouse, about an hour before sunrise.

Robin and Brenda silently walked through the room picking up the shards of broken glass and pieces of destroyed furniture, while upstairs Emily had finally drifted back to sleep. Robin built a roaring fire and Brenda tossed broken and splintered wood into it.

"I think that's the last of it." Robin said as she dumped a dustpan into a wastebasket.

Brenda chucked the final piece of the last broken chair into the fire and turned to her. "Hey.... You did say you thought about redecorating this place."

Robin chuckled. "Decorating by demolition isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Brenda laughed for a second and then tensed up. She calmly walked to where her sword was sitting as the door swung open. Brenda breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Jason and Sonny. **I think Emily has had enough excitement for one night.** She thought.

Jason looked around, his eyes then drifted over to the sheet covered body of Rinaldo. He walked over to Robin and she held onto to him so tightly that it was becoming difficult for him to breathe.

"I'm so glad you're home." Robin told him.

"What happened here?" He asked. Robin led Jason to the couch and told him the entire story. 

Brenda moved over to stand next to Sonny. "I'm glad you're back too."

Sonny grinned. "You like you could use some coffee."

"Thanks." Brenda said as she allowed Sonny to led her to the kitchen. Once the kitchen door closed Brenda threw herself into Sonny's arms. Sonny just stood there and held her close to him.

"Sorry." Brenda said as she finally released him. "It's been one of those nights."

"I can see that." Sonny wiped a tear off her face. "I'm glad you're all right."

In the living room Robin had finished telling Jason what happened and he rushed upstairs to check on Emily. He quietly opened the bedroom door and found her sitting on the bed shaking. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and at first she paid no attention to him.

But as soon as he said her name, her eyes lit up and ran to him practically knocking him down. Emily buried her face into her brother's chest and began to cry.

*~*

V opened her eyes as she felt an arm slide around her waist. She smiled contentedly, she has had this dream many times before, but after a few seconds she realized that this time it was no dream. This time it was real.

She carefully, so as not to wake him, picked his arm up and got out of bed. Grabbing a robe to cover her nakedness she headed out to the living room. Sitting down on the couch she remembered how this thing started.

V poured two cups of coffee while she waited for Jax to finish getting dressed. A few seconds later he came out looking nothing like the drunk she found at her door earlier.

She handed a cup. "Bless you Venus." Jax said before taking a sip.

"How's your head?"

"Fine. Instead of a loud pounding, there's now just a sweet dull ache."

V laughed. "Serves you right."

"I know. I should know better than to try and drown my problems in booze."

"So now that you're coherent how about telling me what brought this on." She asked knowing full well who was responsible.

"I think you know." Jax said pointedly as he sat down. "She did it again, she led me on and then dropped me for Sonny Corinthos and I let her do it."

V sat down next to him. She liked Brenda a lot and she knew that Brenda didn't hurt Jax on purpose, but it was still difficult for V to feel sorry for her. "Don't blame yourself Jax."

"Who should I blame? Brenda?" V almost said yes. "That's the easy way out. I knew she still loved Corinthos and I knew that it was only a matter of time before he came back and Brenda went to him."

"You're doing it again. You're making excuses for her and you're taking all the blame in this mess." V spoke, Jax noticing the odd tone of her voice. "Brenda is my friend and I care about her, but this is her fault."

"Venus...."

"Let me finish." V said bringing her palm up. "Like I said Brenda is my friend, but she made a piss poor decision by trying to pick things up with you again after her breakdown, knowing full well she was still in love with Sonny."

"But I let her." Jax broke in. "I knew and I let her." Jax took V's hand that somehow drifted over to his leg. "I know what you're trying to do, but I'm not totally blameless in this."

"I'm sorry she hurt you again. You don't deserve it, you deserve someone who really loves you." V squeezed his hand. "Someone like me." She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she also knew that if she didn't do it now she probably never would. V leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

She pulled back and Jax just stared at her. He brought his hand slowly up to her face and caressed her cheek. He moved his hand into her soft brown hair and pulled her back to him.

Jax kissed her this time with a passion he had never had or felt with Brenda. He lifted her onto his lap, his mouth never leaving hers and held her close. V wrapped an arm around his neck and let out a throaty moan as Jax trailed kisses down her neck.

She whispered into his ear and then in one movement, he effortlessly picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. They made love all night before falling asleep only a few hours ago.

"Good morning." Jax's voice startled V. "Well almost anyway." He said looking at his watch. Jax walked into the kitchen and V followed a minute later.

"Jax...." She started but not really sure what she was going to say. "About last night.... I just want you to know that I'm not expecting anything from you just because we made love."

"I'm going to be honest with you Venus. I don't exactly know what I'm going to do now." Jax looked down a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry.... The last thing I want to do is treat this like it was some one night stand."

V smiled at him. "You're not. You've got a lot to work through and I just want you to know that I'll be waiting for you when you decide."

"You won't have to wait long." Jax said grabbing her and holding her close to him. "I don't know what's going on between us anymore, but whatever it is.... I want it to continue."

V looked into his eyes. "I love you." Jax was about to repeat those words. "No, don't say anything, not until you're sure." She rested her head on his chest. "Just hold me."

*~*

Nikolas stood alone watching the first rays of the rising sun appear on the water. Stefan's plan for a family dinner was a disaster, at least in Nikolas' eyes. He thought it was going to be a pleasant evening with his father, Alexis and himself, but when Sarah stepped off the boat he knew that wasn't the case.

Couldn't Stefan see what she was doing, he thought. How blind can he really be? He tried to put on a happy face for his father's sake, but he couldn't hold it when Sarah took every opportunity she could to touch him or get close. Finally he had enough and excused himself from dinner and went outside.

He was only out there alone for a few minutes before Alexis joined him. "What's wrong Nikolas?" She asked.

"Do you really have to ask me that question?" He said. "How can you sit there and watch her?"

"Sarah?"

"Can't you see that she's only interested in him to make me jealous."

"Well it seems to be working." Alexis said as a joke, but realizing it wasn't all that funny. "Whatever is going on between your father and Sarah is none of my business or yours."

"It is when she's using him." Nikolas said raising his voice.

"Keep your voice down." Alexis said pushing him away from the patio doors. "First of all, I don't think Sarah Webber is using your father and if she were don't you think that a master manipulator like him would know. Second, I've seen they way the two of them look at each other and there is definitely something there."

"You can't be serious." Nik scoffed.

"Yes I am. While I'm not exactly thrilled at my brother being interested in a woman young enough to be his daughter, I do trust him to make the right decisions and so should you."

"You didn't trust his choice of Katherine Bell." Nik shot back.

Alexis was prepared for that comeback. "Katherine was a special case. I admit I made mistake and your father did love her in the end, but in the beginning all she was to him was a substitute for your mother and I tried to protect him."

"Then why won't you help me protect him now?"

"Because there's nothing to protect him from." Alexis tried to touch him, but Nik pulled away.

"Fine. If that's what you believe, I'll take care of this myself."

"Nikolas!" Alexis shouted as her young nephew stormed off into the darkness.

The warmth of the sun washed over Nikolas' face. **Alexis is wrong and if she won't help me.... I'll just have to take care of Sarah by myself.**

*~*

Emily woke up in Jason's arms. Sitting up a little too fast she was afraid she had woken him, but Jason was still fast asleep. Still dressed in the clothes she was wearing the night before she headed for the door.

Walking down the hall she passed by the open door to Jason's room. On the bed together were Brenda and Robin, they were sleeping soundly next to each other. Emily stared at Robin not believing that this was the same person she saw as a monster the night before.

Coming to the stairs she heard the sound of workmen. They were installing new windows. Must be nice to be the boss Emily thought, to get someone here at this early hour. The living room bore no signs of the previous night's excitement except for the fact that the room was now almost bare.

"Shouldn't be more than an hour or so Mr. Corinthos." One of the workmen said.

"Thank you." Sonny said then motioned for Emily to come on down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess." She answered as Sonny walked her into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Please."

"So... quite a night last night huh?"

Emily smiled faintly. "You could say that."

"Hasn't quite sunk in yet has it?" Sonny asked as he hand her the sugar. "Emily listen. Brenda and Robin are still your friends."

"I know that. It's just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You're not supposed to do anything except be their friend." Sonny placed a hand on hers. "Despite what you found out last night, they are still the same people you care about."

"How did you handle it?"

"Robin I'll admit was a new experience, but Brenda.... that wasn't too hard for me to accept." Sonny saw her looking at him curiously. "I'm Immortal too Emily, just like Brenda."

Emily stared at him. Even with everything that happened this was something she didn't expect. "How?.... How did it happen?"

"It was awhile ago." Sonny started realizing that Emily was the first person to ask him that question. "About ten years ago in New York I got careless. A couple of hired punks came up and put six shots into me. Lucky for me there was this antique shop across the street run by one of us and he came out to help. A few seconds after he got there I woke up." Sonny stared down at his cup. "His name was Conner MacLeod and he taught me everything I needed to know about being Immortal and he's one of the best friends I ever had."

Sonny then started a long story about him and Conner and all of the previous nights unpleasantness vanished as Emily started to laugh.

*~*

North Carolina, two days later.

The cotton candy pink convertible came to a stop at the end of the dirt driveway. Lucky turned off the engine. "Well here we are babe."

Liz blew the dust kicked up from the drive away from her face. "I still can't believe you talked me in coming down here with you."

Lucky scooted a little closer to her. "I can be very persuasive when I want." He said as he kissed her.

Laura Spencer came out of the house and walked over the car. She smiled as she caught her son and his girlfriend kissing. "Lucky we weren't expecting you until this evening."

"Well if you want me to leave." He joked as he pretended to start the car.

"Stop that and come here." Laura said trying not to laugh at her son's silliness.

Lucky got out of the car and hugged his mother warmly. "Hey, where's your cane?"

"Inside. I don't need it much anymore."

Just as Laura stepped away a small bundle of energy jumped off the porch and ran into Lucky's arms. "LUCKY!!!" Lesley Lu squealed as her brother spun her around.

Liz was taking her bags out of the car. "Let me help you Liz." Laura said and Liz handed her the lightest one.

Laura watched curiously as the last bag Liz pulled was a long thin wooden case. She offered to take it for her, but Liz refused and held it close to her.

Laura shook her head wondering what could be in it that was so important that she couldn't even let her boyfriend's mother hold it.

CHAPTER 16

North Carolina, early the next morning.

Laura slipped the robe over her shoulders before she reached for the cane leaning against the wall next to the bed. The only time she needed it now was when she got out of bed and even then it was becoming easier everyday. Once she steadied herself she set the cane next to the door as she headed for the kitchen to start breakfast. She passed Lucky's room and peeked her head in. She stood at the door and watched him sleep for several minutes. It was so good to have her son near again.

Next she checked Lesley Lu's room. Liz was staying in this room, she thought that Laura would feel better about having her here if she and Lucky weren't sleeping in the same room. Smart girl, Laura thought to herself. Looking in she found both beds empty. Thinking that they were probably downstairs already she continued on her way. When Laura didn't see them in the living room or in the kitchen she started to get a little worried.

Noticing the back door open, she looked outside. Crouching on the backporch was Lesley Lu. It was obvious to Laura that she was trying not to be seen and it was obvious to her why. In the middle of the yard stood Liz. She was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt doing some kind of exercise. What surprised Laura was that she was holding a sword.

Liz had her eyes closed as she moved the heavy blade around with ease. Lulu was watching her wide-eyed and gasped as she began a series of lunges against an nonexistent opponent. Liz brought her sword up in a couple of counter and blocking moves, then attacked her imaginary foe again. She finished her workout with an elegant series of circle motions that ended with her holding her blade out before her. Liz stood motionless, her eyes still closed, for nearly two minutes, then surprised Laura and Lulu by turning on her right foot, her swordarm outstretched and dropping to one knee.

"Gotcha!" Liz said to no one. Her back was to the house and she was unaware she had an audience.

Laura stepped up quietly behind Lulu. Motioning Lu to stay silent she led her youngest child back inside.

The next month passed by quickly, Lucky and his father actually started speaking to each other in sentences longer than a few words. Liz would catch Laura staring at her a few times but she didn't give it much thought. Liz and Lucky would spend most of their days together or playing with Lulu who was becoming increasingly attached to Liz. Lulu eventually started tagging along when Liz would go for a run. People in the nearby town would smile at the teenage girl and the little five-year-old running behind her.

Then came the day that changed everything. Luke and Lucky had gone into town for some groceries leaving Laura, Liz and Lulu alone at the house. Liz had taken Lu with her when she went down to check the mail. Wondering what was keeping them Laura went down to fetch them.

Liz was standing next to the mailbox reading a letter she had gotten from Emily. Lulu was bouncing her pink ball that Liz bought for her the last time they were in town. The ball bounced into road and she ran out after it. Coming to the end of the drive Laura saw her daughter in the middle of the street and a car barreling down on her. The car was swerving from one side of the street to the other and it was clear that the driver was drunk. Laura screamed and Liz instantly jumped into action. 

Rushing into the path of the oncoming vehicle Liz shoved Lulu out of the way and into the ditch on the farside of the road. The drunk driver made no attempt to stop or slow down as the car slammed into Liz. Her body flipped over the hood and smashed the windshield and continued rolling over the length of the car before hitting the ground. The driver lost control of his car and he slammed into a nearby tree.

Laura screamed as she ran over to Liz's battered and broken body. She searched for a pulse but found none. Laura began to cry as she brought a shaking hand up to close Liz's wide-open eyes.

"mommy?" Came a tiny voice behind her.

"Oh honey!" Laura said as she rushed to her daughter's side.

"I skinned my knee." Lulu said through tears.

Laura picked her up and shielded her eyes from the sight of Liz lying dead in the street. As started up the drive to the house Laura heard a sound behind her. Still holding Lulu's face away from the scene she saw something that.... that was just impossible.

Liz was groaning as she sat up. Her face grimaced as each movement was new experience in pain as a broken bone or dislocated joint popped back into place. Crawling on her hands and knees to the side of the road she looked up and saw Laura staring at her with her mouth open.

*~*

That month passed by just as quickly in Port Charles. Robin and Jason moved into her loft. It took some convincing on their parts to get Sonny to take the penthouse back. Since he was back in charge of the organization, Jason told him, that meant he should have everything that goes with it too.

Sonny and Brenda were now talking to each other. Things hadn't gone back to the way they were before with them, but it was getting better. 

Mac and Felecia finally returned from their honeymoon. They thought their impromptu wedding would surprise everyone, but they were the ones who were shocked when they found out their friends had a pool going on when they would get together. Lucy won. 

Stefan and Sarah continued to grow closer even though neither one has mentioned the kiss they shared. Alexis could see that they cared for each other and wondered why her brother doesn't do something about it.

Alexis was also becoming increasing worried about Nikolas. His temper has gotten shorter and shorter of late, especially concerning Sarah. He continued to insist that this was a plot by her to hurt him. Alexis did her best to convince him that he was wrong but he refuses to listen. Her own personal life wasn't much to speak of. Ned's ex-wife had returned and it seems they were on their way to reconciliation. She was happy for him and even though their relationship didn't work she still considered Ned a good friend. It seemed all Alexis lived for lately was work. She did allow Sarah to drag her to a nightclub called Nightshade, and although it wasn't her kind of place, she had to admit she enjoyed herself.

V and Jax surprised everyone by taking off to Europe together. The two of them had raised a few eyebrows around town by going out almost every night. Soon the gossipmongers were working overtime to find out just who the new woman Jasper Jack's life was. They were a little disappointed to discover that she was just a police officer with no skeletons in her closet. It seems she was kind of a letdown after Jax's last ladyfriend. Brenda Barret, the famous, mentally unstable, addict model who was the former mistress of a notorious mobster. V got a few laughs at how she wasn't tawdry enough to be written up in the same article as Jax

Methos and Eve's relationship continued to develop. Methos felt a change in himself as he spent time with her. His emotional barriers, so practiced and certain, seemed to vanish around her. He hadn't even felt this way with Alexa. He had spent most of their time together just seeing the world through her eyes and trying to make her final months happy. With Eve, it was completely different. He couldn't recall the last time he felt so comfortable around another person.

Eve changed too. Her colleagues at GH saw her as a completely different person that the one they used to know. Her aloofness and the air superiority she had seemed to vanish. She began spending more time with Karen Wexler and Julie Devlin during her off hours, when she wasn't with Adam of course, and now considered them to be her two closest friends and vice versa. She knew what it was that changed her. It was Adam. She loved spending time with him because he made her feel safe. To him it didn't matter what mistakes she made before. Her past, every sordid detail of it, just didn't matter, and because it didn't matter to him, it didn't matter to her. Eve just let all of the lies, schemes, and every horrible act she did just disappear. Adam made her forget all of it. Eve was now a new woman, completely reborn and did everything she could to prove that the old Eve Lambert was dead and buried.

If there was one dark cloud on Methos and Eve's horizon it was Chris Ramsey. Everyone accepted the new Eve except for him. He delighted in taunting her with quips and crass remarks about her past even though it only managed to further ostracize himself from the rest of the hospital staff. Outwardly he was the same smug egotist everyone took him for, but inside he was a mass of growing paranoia. Over the last few weeks he felt someone stalking him. He would sense that person close to him, but then they would always retreat out of range of the buzz. If he didn't know him as well as he did, he might've thought it was his mentor Adams playing some kind of game with him, but that's not the way he operates. If he wanted him dead he would have just come for him. No, this was someone else.

*~*

Doctor Chris Ramsey walked to his car after an exhausting shift, as he retrieved the keys from his pocket he felt an all too familiar buzz. He quickly turned around and saw no near him. He unlocked the door and wasted no time in driving away.

As his car sped away a tall woman with honey blond hair stepped from the shadows. "It's not going to be that easy to get away." She said to herself as she walked out of the garage.

*~*

Inside the hospital Methos was walking along with Eve. They reached the doctor's lounge and Eve smiles at him. "Thanks for lunch."

"It was my pleasure madam, I assure you." Methos kissed her accidentally pushing her into the door causing it to swing open.

They broke their kiss at the sound of whistles and clapping. Julie Devlin and Karen Wexler stood there staring at the couple with goofy grins on their faces.

"I think this is my cue to leave." Methos said. He kissed her nose then left.

Eve took a deep breath and turned around to face her friends. "Hi."

Stepping outside Methos felt someone approach. He turned around and blinked several times, not sure if he was imagining the woman with honey blond hair before him. "Julia?" The woman just stood there stared at him for a moment, then turned and ran away. "Julia!" Methos shouted at her. "JULIA!!!!"

*~*

North Carolina.

Lulu was sleeping on the couch while Laura stood on the porch talking to a state trooper about the accident in the front of the house. "That's all I can tell you." She said finishing.

The trooper looked over the notes he just took. "Let me see now. You were coming down to get the mail, you had almost reached the street when you heard the vehicle smash into the tree."

"Yes. I went inside and called 911 right away. How's the driver?"

"He didn't make it." The trooper said placing his notebook back in his pocket. "You know as drunk as this guy was it's a miracle he didn't kill anyone else."

"Yes.... a miracle." Laura said to herself.

"It all seems pretty straightforward, I don't see any reason why you can't return home as you planned. If we have any further questions we'll be in touch with you." He tipped his hat to her. "Good day Mrs. Spencer."

Laura closed the door just as Liz came down the stairs. She was running a towel through her hair, having just taken a shower to wash the dirt and dried blood off of her. "Did they leave?" Laura nodded her eyes not leaving Liz. "I guess it's explanation time, huh?" They walked into the kitchen. "You'd better sit down for this."

Laura sat down and Liz began the entire story. As she explained what she now was, Liz carefully avoided telling her about Brenda or Robin or any of the others. She told her only those things that Laura needed to know. As she finished Laura looked slightly overwhelmed. "That's it."

Laura sat back in her chair. "Oh my."

Liz smiled faintly. "Yeah."

"Does.... does Lucky know."

"Yes. He knows." Liz got up and walked to the back door.

Laura came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "You love him don't you?"

"More than anything." Liz answered without thinking.

*~*

Stefan poured himself another cup of coffee and took a seat across from Alexis. "Here are the bank statements you wanted to see Natasha."

"Thanks." Alexis said holding out her hand, not looking up from the organized chaos in front of her.

Stefan couldn't help but smile at her. Alexis didn't look at all like the sophisticated lawyer most people knew. She was wearing purple sweats and her hair was done up in a sloppy pony tail with a pencil behind her ear, finishing the picture was a pair of reading glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"How's it coming?" He asked.

"We'll be ready." Alexis answered thankful for the interruption. "I swear if ever find the SOB who ordered this audit...." She rubbed her tired eyes. "I mean doesn't the IRS have anything better to do."

"Apparently not." Stefan quipped. "Where's Nikolas? I have not seen him today."

"I don't know." Alexis sat back on the couch. "I'm worried about him Stefan."

"So am I. He rarely eats he doesn't sleep. I can here him walking the halls at all hours."

"That's just part of it. What I'm worried about is this thing he has about Sarah."

"What thing?" Stefan asked.

"He's seen how close you've gotten and he's come to the conclusion that she's out to hurt you to get back at him." Alexis explained.

"That's ridiculous."

"I agree, but he doesn't seem to think so."

Stefan took off his glasses. "Well I will just have to convince him otherwise."

*~*

Robin came out of her room to find Terry sitting on a large quilt spread out over the hardwood floor playing with baby Michael. "Where's Jason?"

Terry looked up at the grinning woman. "He had to run out for a minute, and since I was up I volunteered to watch this handsome young man." She said cooing at the baby.

"Why didn't he wake me?" Robin sat on the floor and Michael crawled over to her. "For that matter why didn't tell he was going to get the baby?"

"He said something about you needing to sleep. I think he's a tad confused about that part."

"Maybe not." Robin said grinning wickedly.

*~*

Emily sat motionless on the stool as he gently fixed the kimono style robe just right. She smiled as a shiver went through her when his fingers brushed across her bare flesh. "Don't laugh." He admonished her. Derek took his place behind the canvas and went back to work. Emily looked across at him and remembered how she came to be here.

It was about two weeks ago that she finally worked up enough courage to face him. Derek lived on the top floor of a converted warehouse building that Mariah owned. She entered the freight elevator and Derek buzzed her up. A minute later she raised the gate and entered Derek's world.

The room was vast and barely divided into sections. Just beyond the kitchen was a staircase that led to a loft bedroom that overlooked the entire apartment. As she walked through the room Emily studied the things around her. The whole place was filled with antiques, from the furniture, to the lamps and vases, to the oriental rugs on the floor. **I guess they weren't antiques when he bought them.** She thought to herself. On the wall by the staircase hung an exquisite painting of a woman with dark eyes and dark hair. 

In the far corner Emily noticed something covered with a sheet. Her curiosity getting the better of her she peeked under the sheet. What she saw took her breath away.

"I finished it the night of the attack." Came Derek's voice behind her.

"You.... you did this?" Emily said her eyes not leaving the painting. A tear fell from her eye as she stared at a painting of herself. She was sitting in a field next to a lake wearing a period dress, her face illuminated by the blue light of the moon hanging above. "It's beautiful.... it's so beautiful."

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it." Derek said as he came up to her. "Most of my subjects sit for me, but you I had to do from memory and a couple of photographs I got from Robin."

"I love it." She said crying. "I love you." She added before she could stop herself.

"Say that again." Derek whispered as she turned to face him.

In that split second she had forgotten her carefully prepared speech about how accepts what he is and what he has to do for his people. "I love you." She said again and it seemed to her that a huge weight had been lifted off Derek's shoulders.

She squealed when Derek swooped her up into his arms. "I love you too." He sat her down and gently held her face in his hands. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you in the club." 

Emily started to cry again as he touched her lips. She let her arms encircle his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he ravaged her mouth. Physical need engulfed them both as pushed her down onto the floor and stretched his body on top of hers. His lips had moved to her neck eliciting a moan of pleasure from her.

He wanted her. He wanted her love, her warmth and her body, but most of all he wanted, no he needed her to feel his love for her. She had to be free of doubts now, and she had to know and understand what he was or there could be no future. She whimpered and reached for him as he released his lips from her neck and sat up.

"Nooo.... don't stop.... don't leave me like this.... Please! Make love to me." Emily's eyes pleaded with him with raw need.

He pulled her into his lap. "Not like this Emily. You have to be sure. You have to understand what I truly am and what I feel for you. Only then can we have a chance together."

She watched his eyes and trembled when she saw the fear in his eyes. She caressed his face with her fingertips and lightly kissed his lips. "Tell me what to do."

"Give me your wrist."

She offered it to him freely and waited. Derek's fangs descended and he sliced his own wrist letting the blood flow freely, then reached for hers hesitantly. Gently he sliced her wrist with his fangs and her blood surged into his mouth. The temptation to drink was overwhelming. Physical pain assailed his entire body as the need to be with her engulfed him, when her warm hand touched his cheek. 

Derek placed his bleeding wrist to hers and pulled her into his arms. As his blood flowed into hers, he concentrated on slowing the memories. He couldn't control them, but he could slow them down enough as to not overwhelm her.

His power radiated through her as his blood touched hers and she closed her eyes. Great power and strength coursed through her until she was almost dizzy with it and then images began. So quickly at first, she could not decipher what they were...then more slowly as Derek slowed his breathing and concentrated. She saw Mariah, Terry and Aaron. His first wife Celeste, whose death brought him to Mariah a broken man. She gasped for breath as they assailed her and then there was warmth. His love for her washed through her like a tidal wave crashing to shore. 

She opened her eyes to find his closed tightly. She touched his lips gently with hers, pulled her wrist away and clasped it tightly in her other hand to stop the bleeding. When she pulled her wrist free, a great void engulfed him and he groaned with the loss as he opened his eyes. His eyes locked with hers seeking the answer to the question he feared most.

She leaned into him and stopped with her lips only a hairs distance from his as she whispered. "I love you." She touched his lips gently to hers and melted her body into his.

With a sigh of relief he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He let all the love in his heart caress her through their new blood bond and his lips. Her heart beat with joy and happiness and he could feel it all. "I will love you forever, Emily Quartermaine."

Emily pulled away from him slightly and smiled. "Forever is a long time.... but I'll hold you to that."

They made love to each other the entire night and all of the following day. The bond they now had because of their blood sharing was beyond explanation. It seemed that they each knew how the other felt, what emotions they were feeling and there were times, especially when they made love, that Emily could almost hear him in her mind.

Jumping down off the stool Emily walked slowly over to Derek who was totally preoccupied with his painting. Getting on response from him, she opened her robe and let it fall to the floor. Standing before her lover naked she finally got him to notice.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She replied with a wink and a grin.

Derek dropped his paintbrush and palette to the floor and scooped Emily up in his arms and carried her up to the bedroom.

CHAPTER 17

Terry was sitting on the quilt working on her computer, next to her Michael was napping soundly. Robin looked up from her journal and smiled at the sight. "You're very good with him."

"Thanks. It's been a long time since I was around a baby this small. I was afraid I wouldn't remember what to do."

"You're doing fine." Robin said as she sat down on the other side of Michael.

Terry noticed her face grow a little sad. "What's wrong?"

"It's just being around Michael. Sometimes it reminds me that this is something I can never give Jason. Even before, because of my HIV, it would have been dangerous for me to conceive for fear of passing the infection on, but now I would even risk that chance to give him a child."

Robin was stroking the sleeping Michael's hair and Terry placed her hand on top of Robin's. "Robin.... just because you cannot bear him children does not mean you can't have them. I have a beautiful daughter and a handsome son and I couldn't love them more even if I gave birth to them."

Robin smiled as Michael turned over. "I know, but it's just not the same."

"No it's not. But in the end it doesn't really matter if they are your flesh and blood or not, whether they were babies when you found them or adults." Terry moved her hand to Robin's cheek. "You will still love them as if they were your own." 

*~*

Downstairs in the hall Brenda and Aaron were in the middle of a sparring session. "You keep dropping your arm!" Aaron shouted at her.

"Just trying to lure you in.... for this!" Brenda shouted back as she brought her katana around and sent Aaron's sword crashing to the floor.

Sonny grinned as he watched the two them. To him they looked like a couple of children at play.

"I can't believe I fell for such an obvious trap." Aaron said laughing as he retrieved his sword.

"You must be getting old." Brenda joked.

"I wouldn't have fallen for it." Sonny interjected.

"Really?" Brenda raised her eyebrows. "Care to put your money where your mouth is."

Sonny looked over at Aaron who just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me, you're the one who said it."

"Me and my big mouth." Sonny muttered as he picked up his broadsword and followed Brenda to the center of the room.

Aaron fidgeted a little as Brenda and Sonny began sparring, It was one thing to watch her with Elizabeth or Venus, but something else to watch her with another Immortal, especially since it could turn serious very easily. He relaxed as it became apparent that both Brenda and Sonny were taking it easy with just a few quick cuts and parries nothing flashy or complicated.... or dangerous.

*~*

Liz walked in the apartment and set her bag by the closet door. "Em! I'm home!" She shouted. 

Emily walked out with wet hair wearing a bathrobe. "Hey girl! Welcome home!"

As the two friends embraced Liz noticed small puncture wounds on Emily's throat. "What is this?" She asked.

Embarrassed, Emily brought her hand up to cover the marks. "Derek.... he kinda.... we both kinda.... got carried away the other night."

"Are you all right? He didn't hurt you?"

"No he didn't hurt me. He just took a little sip." She said trying to be funny. "How was North Carolina?"

"It was fun. Lucky and his dad are actually speaking to one another now." Liz answered kicking off her shoes. "Something unexpected happened though." Emily asked what. "I sort of.... got killed.... in front of Lucky's mom."

Emily's mouth dropped open. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I'd rather not go into that, let's just say it wasn't pleasant and leave it at that."

"How did Laura take it?"

"Pretty well actually. She kinda surprised me."

*~*

Nightshade, that evening.

Mariah was perched on her stool dutifully watching the sea of bodies on the dancefloor when she all of a sudden felt as though someone was watching her. She followed the feeling out of the club and into the alley behind.

"Good evening, Mariah" A voice came from behind her.

"I knew it was you." She said turning to face her unwelcome visitor.

"You're not happy to see me?"

"No." Mariah walked toward the stranger. "Why should one be glad to be reminded of her mistakes."

"Mistake?" The man chuckled. "I would hardly call the gift you gave me a mistake."

"And how would you describe my releasing one such as you upon the world?"

"Providence. Because of your kindness I shall at last have my revenge."

Mariah raised a brow curiously. "Revenge? Upon whom?"

"My enemies." He answered, his eyes turning gold. "The ones who betrayed me and the one who killed me. After so many years of waiting they are a last all together in one place at one time."

"I don't suppose you'd tell me who they are."

"And have you warn them.... no I don't think so." He came close to Mariah and brought up his hand as if to touch her face, but a cold glare from her stopped him. "I know you Mariah, the real you. You like to pretend to be the ice queen, but you really like them don't you."

"My thoughts and feelings on mortals are not your concern." She shot back.

"But it is. You see I know why you hate me so much. You brought me across, you taught me everything I know, and I've used what you taught me and surpassed you in power."

"I hate you because you are a monster without a soul or a conscience. I hate you because you represent the worst of our past, a past that is best forgotten. If I had known what kind of man you truly were, I would have broken my promise and let you die in that hospital twenty years ago."

*~*

Carly's apartment.

After a long day of just walking, Carly finally returned home. She had to get out. Jason had come to pick up Michael and instead of staying here to visit with his son, he took him over to Robin's. How can she make Jason see that it's her he truly loves and not Robin when that little witch won't even let him visit with his son alone. After a couple of hours stewing in jealous anger, Carly went out for a much needed walk.

She opened her door and a voice startled her. "I was beginning to wonder where you were?"

"How did you get in here?" She asked annoyed.

Nikolas Cassadine rose from the couch. "It's been weeks and you haven't phoned me. Have you thought it over?" He asked ignoring her question. 

"Yes I've thought it over. But I have a question for you."

"Why?" Nikolas asked for her. "For the same reason as you. They don't belong together." He walked over to the window. "Robin and I had something special. She felt it too, that's why she went back to Morgan, because it scared her." He turned back around to face her. "There are other reasons, but they don't concern you. Now will you help me?"

"Yes. I'll help you." Carly held out her hand and Nikolas took it tenderly. Soon they will both have what they want. Nikolas will have his precious Robin and Carly, she'll have Jason forever.

*~*

Wyndemere.

Laura barged into the study disturbing Stefan and Alexis who were just finishing going over the Cassadine family finances. Sensing Laura would like to speak to her brother alone Alexis excused herself.

As soon as the door to the study closed behind her Laura spoke. "When were you going to tell me?"

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage Lasha, what exactly was I supposed to inform you about?"

"Gee, I don't know..." Laura began sarcastically. "How about the fact that my son is love with one of your damn Immortals."

CHAPTER 18

Mariah is sitting at her desk, a cigarette burning between her fingers. There is someone knocking at the door, but she pays it no heed. She is lost in memory. The memory of a man she knew long ago and a promise she wished she had never made good. 

His father was a good man once, a loyal friend to the Community, and even more to Mariah for a time, but when he descended into insanity, she should have known. She did know. She saw it in his son's eyes. The malevolent madness hovering just beneath the surface. She forced herself to ignore it because she made a promise to watch over his children, his firstborn in particular. Sitting alone now staring at the wall she wishes she had left him to die.

Mariah finally hears the knocking. "Come."

Melissa moves into the office slowly. "Are you all right? I've been knocking for almost five minutes."

"What did you need?" She asked ignoring Melissa's concern.

"Ricky needs to see you."

"You will have to handle whatever it is." Mariah says as fixes her desk and walks to the stairs leading to her loft above the club. Melissa starts to ask why. "I'm going out. I may be gone a while."

"Out? Where?"

Mariah ignores her and heads upstairs. Melissa stares at her as she goes. Something is wrong, she thinks to herself, very wrong. Quickly deciding that someone needs to find out what's going on with her she picks up the phone and dials. After a few rings a woman answers it. "Theresa?"

*~*

Spoon Island.

Stefan was escorting Sarah to the boat dock. She supposedly had come to Wyndemere on Watcher business, but Alexis knew better. Over the past weeks she noticed that both Stefan and Sarah were using that excuse as a means to spend whatever time they could together without actually admitting that they just want to be near each other.

After an hour or so of business Stefan invited Sarah to join him and Alexis for dinner. No sooner had she agreed then Alexis announced that she would be unable to join them because of a prior commitment.

During dinner however Stefan was unusually quiet and when Sarah asked what was wrong, he told her. Laura Spencer had come to the island and laid into him about his not informing her that Elizabeth Webber was an Immortal.

Stefan said that Laura had known about them and the Watchers since the island but refused to elaborate any further on the subject. Sarah told him that she could understand Laura's feelings on the matter. Even though Liz would never place Lucky in danger on purpose, there was no denying that he was now a potential target, along with Audrey and Sarah, for any psycho with a sword who wanted her head.

Stefan smiled and said that was almost the exact same thing he told Laura. By the time she left he felt he had convinced her to talk to Lucky and Liz about her fears. Laura told him she'd consider it. After unburdening himself Stefan relaxed and the two enjoyed a quiet evening by themselves. They continued their quiet chat about the day's events, both of them avoiding the subject of Nikolas.

Reaching the boat dock Sarah turned to Stefan. Stefan smiled at the adorable way she bit her lower lip when she was nervous. Staring down at the lovely woman with blue eyes Stefan leaned in slowly and touched his lips to hers.

Sarah melted into his arms as he held her close and whispered into her ear. "Stay with me tonight."

*~*

Laura walked up to the door of her home. She was fishing her keys from her purse when a hand appeared over her mouth and everything went black.

She awoke a short time later in a dark place. After several seconds her eyes adjusted to the gloom and Laura discovered that she was underground. She could hear the sound of dripping water as it echoed through the surrounding chambers.

Lifting herself off the bed she made her way quietly through the dark tunnel hoping that whoever brought her here was gone for the moment. Moving along the passage she spied a light up ahead. As she drew closer Laura could tell it wasn't the exit but another chamber lit by candles.

Laura had only taken a few tentative steps into the chamber when the stench hit her like a fist to the stomach. She surpressed the urge to vomit as she walked slowly to the source of the foul odor. Sitting in the corner like a queen perched on a throne was the decaying body of a woman. Taking a candle from one of the stands Laura holds the flickering light before the corpse.

"Helena." Laura gasped.

A dark shape loomed up behind Laura as she slowly back away from the body of her former enemy. A boney hand touched her shoulder and she spun around frightened. The candle in her hand illuminated the man's face and Laura screamed.

*~*

Eve's apartment.

Their evening had began quite normally, following the pattern they had developed the past weeks. Methos had met Eve at GH after a long shift and was now cooking dinner for the relaxing doctor. Or trying to cook anyway.

Eve noticed an odd look on his face when he picked her up from work and every so often, when there was a pause or break in their conversation she would see it again.

"What's wrong Adam?" She asked taking leaning on the kitchen counter.

Methos was busy shredding peppers for the chicken he was about to place in the oven. "Nothing's wrong. I just.... I just ran into someone I haven't seen for a long time."

"A friend?"

"A very dear friend." He answered grabbing another pepper. "I'm just worried that she's going to do something she'll regret later."

Eve leaned in and kissed his cheek. Methos was trying kiss her back when his fingers lost their grip and the sharp knife he was using sliced into his palm. Eve jumped back quickly when he cried in pain.

He grabbed a dishtowel and wrapped it around his hand. Even though the towel was rapidly soaked with blood, Methos could feel the wound already starting to heal.

"Adam, let me have a look...." Eve said trying to take his hand.

He pulled away a little too roughly. "Eve, it's fine, I'll be alright."

She looked at him oddly. "Are you kidding? There's a gallon of blood.... you might've sliced a tendon or something."

Methos looked at her and sighed to himself. **I guess it's now or never.** "Eve.... come sit down and you can look at my hand."

Eve was still looking at him curiously, but nodded her head and left the kitchen for the dining room. She sat down and looked at him. He pulled his chair close to hers. A closed his eyes and took a deep breath. **It's not to late to chicken out old man.** He slowly removed the towel, wiping away the blood to show her his palm.

She looked up at him stunned. Taking his hand in hers, she touched and examined it. She ran her fingertips along the area where the deep wound had been only a few minutes earlier. "That can't be.... there has to be some kind...."

"Eve." He knelt down next to her. "There's no easy way to say this, so here goes. I'm Immortal." Eve was still holding his hand. "I was born over 5000 years ago in what is now known as Greece."

It was almost too much for Eve as he finished explaining to her what he was. "Adam.... how could you not tell me this?"

"Eve, please understand. With what I just told you, I've placed my life in your hands. I wanted to tell you after that first night we had dinner, but you don't survive as long as I have without being cautious."

"I thought you said you were Immortal, that you couldn't die...." Eve sucked in a breath as he explained in detail about Immortals and about the Game. "You've survived all this time by killing others like you?"

"I don't go looking for fights. Not anymore, not for a long, long time. If someone does challenge me I have to fight, that's the way things are." Methos was still kneeling next to her, clasping her hand tightly in his. He looked deep into her eyes pleading with her to understand. "Eve.... I'm not a monster." **Liar**, a voice inside him he recognized as Kronos' mocked. He tried to ignore it. "I'm just a man. A man who loves you."

Her eyes widened. Ten minutes ago, hell five minutes ago, she would have felt nothing expect joy at those words. "I.... I need time to think about this." She stood quickly, pulling her hands away from his. Methos followed her to the door, trying to gauge her emotional state, but not trying to stop her from going. Eve looked at him, speaking in a quiet, breaking voice. "I.... I.... don't know when I'll be back."

Methos stared at the door for awhile, then went into the kitchen. He tossed the chicken, the salad and the rest of the food into the garbage, then leaned his back against the refrigerator and slowly slid to the floor. He pulled his knees up against his chest and buried his face in his hands as the ache in his heart overcame him.

*~*

Stefan and Sarah were stretched out on a thick burgundy rug that covered the floor of Stefan's bedroom. A fire was blazing in the fireplace and they sat together in front of it. 

"You're awfully quiet Stefan." Sarah whispered as she felt him stroke her blond hair.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

Stefan kissed the top of her head. "About how truly beautiful you are."

She lifted her head from his chest and surrendered her lips to Stefan's. As the passion of their kiss increased, a faint rumbling from Sarah's stomach broke the mood.

"Sorry."

Stefan laughed. "It's all right. I'll tell you what..." Stefan got up and slipped on his robe. "You wait right here and I'll be back with something."

Sarah reluctantly released his mouth and Stefan headed downstairs to the kitchen. She was only alone for a few seconds before she the sound of something falling. Wrapping the blanket tightly around her nude body she got up to investigate the noise. 

At the end of the hall she found Stefan lying unconscious. She had just bent down over him when a figure moved up behind her. Turning around she screamed at that man standing over her and the last thing she saw before everything went black was a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

*~*

Stefan slowly regained consciousness. He was seated in a chair in a dimly lit room. A foul odor instantly invaded his nostrils. Looking around he spotted an unconscious Laura lying on a small couch. Rushing to her side, Stefan breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive.

"Still running to her aid Stefan?"

The voice echoed through the chamber and penetrated Stefan's very soul. He knew instantly who it was, but it was impossible for him to be here. He's been dead for nearly 20 years. Turning around Stefan came face to face with a ghost.

Stefan's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Stavros."

CHAPTER 19

Alexis stood to the side as the paramedics looked over Sarah. She had returned home to find her lying at the top of the stairs unconscious. "How is she?"

Frank Scanlon turned to Alexis. "She's got a nasty knock to the head, but I think she'll be okay. We're going to take her to GH just to be safe."

Nikolas arrived just as they finished strapping Sarah to the gurney. "What happened?" He asked worried. "Where's Stefan?" No one answered him.

Alexis was standing in the doorway as Frank and his partner wheeled Sarah down to the waiting helicopter. As the medical chopper lifted into the air she went back inside the house.

"Alexis what happened here?" He asked again following her inside.

"I don't know."

"Where's my father?"

"I DON'T know." She answered her voice breaking with emotion.

Nikolas walked toward her and allowed Alexis to collapse into his arms crying.

*~*

Lucky paced around the living room while Garcia and Luke talked. He had come home and found his mother's purse and keys on the front porch. He looked through the entire house and around the neighborhood and found no trace of her. He called the police to report his mother missing and they arrived only a few seconds before Luke.

Liz was listening from the kitchen. She was watching Lulu, trying to keep her from knowing what was really going on while her father and brother handled it.

"I wanna know what you're doing to find my wife?"

Garcia bristled at Luke's tone. "We're doing everything we can Luke. It's only been a few hours." Garcia's cell phone rang. "Talk to me. Yeah?.... When?.... Okay I'll meet you at GH."

"What is it? Laura?" Luke asked hoping it wasn't.

"No it's not your wife. Sarah Webber was just brought in to GH from Wyndemere. Apparently Stefan Cassadine has disappeared too."

*~*

The penthouse.

Brenda was laughing as Sonny brought in two glasses of wine. "What's so funny?"

"It's just a postcard Terry gave me. It's from V."

"Really. Is it too much to hope that she has convinced Jerxy not to come back to Port Chuckles."

Brenda slapped his shoulder. "You are so mean."

Sonny laughed. "Well what does the good detective have to say?"

Brenda picked up her glass of wine. "Not much really. Just that she's having a great time and she wanted Terry to thank me for warning her about Jax and yachts."

"She really does love him doesn't she?" Sonny took a sip. "Let's hope old Jasper is a lot smarter than he looks and realizes what a catch he's got there."

"I think he already knows." Brenda sat her glass down on the coffee table and moved a little closer to Sonny. "I had a nice time tonight."

"So did I." Sonny smiled as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "It was nice to just talk to you again without dredging everything else up."

Brenda clasped his hand. "This is a new start for us."

"Do you really mean that?" Brenda answered him by leaning in till their lips were almost touching.

Brenda kissed him and after a few seconds Sonny returned it with demanding passion, releasing the pent up emotions of the past weeks. He felt her silky hair touch his cheeks and neck as she pushed him back against the couch.

Sonny worked his hands up and down Brenda's back. Finally out of breath they broke the kiss. Sonny touched Brenda's cheek and ran his thumb along her lower lip. He moved his hand lower to the buttons of her blouse. Brenda nodded her head. He undressed her gently, as if she were a child and Brenda started to shake and tremble.

Having removed her blouse, Sonny stood Brenda up and just as slowly undid her jeans. As he pulled them down from her hips and over the curve of her behind, Brenda leaned forward pressing Sonny's face against her flat stomach.

Stepping out of her jeans Brenda stood before him clad only in undergarments the same color as her hair. Brenda's breathing was becoming more rapid as Sonny lifted his shirt over his head. Tossing it on top of Brenda's discarded clothes he pulled her back close to him.

Brenda moaned softly as he tenderly kissed her stomach. Moving up her body he planted soft kisses between her breasts and across her neck eventually finding her lips again. As his tongue plunged deep into her mouth, Brenda moved an arm around his neck and Sonny picked her up in his arms and started for thier bedroom. 

*~*

Sensing a presence, Aaron, with his sword in his hand at the ready, walked slowly down the stairs into the practice hall. He could make out a vague shape sitting alone in the dark. "Methos?" He didn't answer. "Are you okay?"

"I told her Antonius. She left."

Aaron knew things were bad when Methos used his real name. "For good?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want some company?" Aaron asked. He sat down not waiting for an answer. "How did she find out? Did one of us challenge you or did you decide to tell her?"

"Neither." He answered. You would think after fifty centuries he would have learned that it was the little things that could really screw you over. Like green peppers.

*~*

Back at the Spencer homestead Lucky was sitting quietly on the couch. Luke had gone to hospital with Garcia to see if there was any connection between his wife's disappearance and that of Stefan Cassadine. 

Liz came downstairs after putting Lesley Lu to bed for the night. She had wanted to go with Luke to check on her sister, but from Lieutenant Garcia said, Sarah was fine and Liz didn't feel good about leaving Lucky here by himself. 

"They'll find her Lucky." Liz said as she snuggled up next to him.

"I hope so."

Tears started to well up in his eyes and she brought him close to her. He was resting his head on her shoulder when someone knocked on the front door. Liz got up to answer it and as soon as she cracked the door Nikolas barged in.

"Where is he!" Nikolas shouted. "LUKE!" Seeing Lucky sitting on the couch Nik made his way over to him. "Where is he? Where your bastard of a father?"

Liz tried to stop Nik before he said anything more. "Nik please stop this."

Nik just shook Liz off. "What has he done with my father?"

"What?" Lucky said as if he just noticed him. "What?"

"MY FATHER!!" Nik shouted as he pulled Lucky off the couch. "I want to know what Luke did to him!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't you know what's going on?" Lucky asked confused.

"All I know my father has vanished and YOUR father had something to with it." He tightened his grip on Lucky just as his younger brother grabbed him the same way.

Liz forced herself between the two brothers. "Nik.... Luke had nothing to do with what happened to Stefan." He tried to reach out for Lucky again, but Liz pushed him back. "Haven't you heard yet? Laura is missing too."

Nikolas stepped back shocked. "What? When?"

"I suppose you're going blame my dad for that too." Lucky said sitting back down.

"Lucky....." Liz turned back to Nikolas.

He looked confused as if someone had just slapped him. "No.... mother.... she can't be.... not her...." Liz tried to touch him, but he backed away from her toward the door, still mumbling to himself. "....not her.... promised.... said.... he wouldn't...."

After Nikolas left, Liz and Lucky just stared at each other not quite understanding what just happened.

*~*

Robin's loft, a short while later.

Robin was sitting by herself in bed. Jason had left to take Michael back to Carly. It hurt Robin each time Jason was forced to take that cute little guy back to that witch. It hurt because each and every day that Michael spent with her and Jason she grew to love him more.

Terry was right. Michael isn't her son, he isn't even Jason's, but they both love him as if he were. Robin wasn't quite sure when it happened, when the affection turned into love, but it did. Now the only question was, what to do about it?

In a perfect world, Jason could go on pretending to be Michael's father instead of AJ, and Robin would be content being the perfect stepmother. But this wasn't a perfect world. AJ is Michael's father, not Jason, and Carly is his mother, god help him, not Robin. Sooner or later the truth will come out.

Robin closed her eyes. Just thinking about this gave her headache sometimes. Robin got out of bed. She walked through the empty loft on her way to the kitchen. Terry had received a call and rushed out without a word to anyone and Aaron, she wasn't quite sure where Aaron was at the moment.

She did hear him say something about doing some work on their new place. When Aaron bought this building he had discovered that the upper floor was originally intended to be two separate living areas. The owner of the building left the second unfinished when he was forced to put the place up for sale.

Now that Robin had moved back in and Jason with her. Aaron decided to finish the other loft for him and Terry. Jason and Robin offered to give them back their loft and take on the renovations to the other themselves, but Terry wouldn't hear of it. Besides, she said, Aaron loves doing this kind of thing, mostly because he gets a kick out of being able to give her whatever she wants.

Coming out of the kitchen she heard the door buzzer. Looking at the security monitor, she couldn't believe who it was. **What's he doing here?** She opened the door for her visitor. "Nikolas?"

*~*

Luke stepped outside the entrance to GH and lit a cigar. He was observing as Garcia questioned Sarah about Stefan. He blew smoke into the air at the thought of Count Vlad sleeping with his son's ex-girlfriend. Sarah didn't have very much to tell. She didn't have a chance to get a look at whoever kidnapped Stefan before she was knocked out and from what little she was able to tell it seems that Laura was taken by this person first.

The good thing (if you could call it that) about this Luke thought, was that the list of people who would want both his wife and Cassadine was fairly short, and most of the people on it were dead already. Luke stamped out his cigar and started for Sonny's place. He hated having to involve him, but this just the kind of thing that Sonny's connections could help with.

Pulling into the underground garage he parked the caddy near the stairwell. He had just closed the cardoor when a strong hand spun him around.

"Nice to see you again Spencer."

"Stavros!" Luke said in disbelief.

The name had barely left his lips before a fist to the chest forced all of the air out of his lungs and Luke fells to his knees.

*~*

Mariah had just finished packing a small shoulder bag when she felt someone's eyes on her. Quickly turning around she sees Terry lounging on her couch.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" She asked uncrossing her legs.

"It does not concern you Theresa."

Terry got up. "Don't give me that. We've been friends too long."

"Please don't involve yourself. This is my problem, I will handle it."

"What problem?"

Mariah sighed. "I made mistake a long time ago." Mariah motioned for Terry to sit down. "Some years ago there was a man with whom I was involved.... a mortal man. He was a friend to the Community and helped us when needed it." She paused. "It wasn't love or anything like that, but we had something special."

Terry could see a change in her old friend as she spoke. "His name was Mikos and he became very important to me. I won't bore you by going into details about our.... relationship, but when we finally had to part, I made him a promise. He had been such a friend to us, and a confidant to me, that I felt I owed him that."

At this point Terry saw Mariah slip back to her old self. "He was married. Although I have never met his wife, from what I heard, she was a vile and contemptible woman. She did however give him two sons. Mikos had a daughter as well, by a woman named Kristen. Her existence was kept secret because his wife would have seen her as a danger to her eldest son's inheritance. My promise to him was that I would watch over his children and protect them, and if any of them should die before their time...."

"You were to bring them across." Terry finished.

"Yes." Mariah rose. "Many years passed, then I got word of Mikos' death. In his final years Mikos apparently had some kind of breakdown and was left hopelessly mad. Following his death I renewed my promise to him, because I could still remember the man he was before. Little did I know how soon it would be before I would have to make good on that promise."

Mariah had moved to the window and looked out over the water as she continued her tale. "His eldest son was shot, right here in Port Charles, and was dying. His wife had left him and he followed her here and there was some kind of fight between him and her lover."

"And he was shot?"

"Fatally. By the time I came to him it was almost too late. I wish now that I had been too late."

"Why?" Terry asked coming up behind her.

"This man, the son I swore to protect.... whatever madness had consumed his father was living and breathing within him." Mariah started to shake. "And god forgive me.... I ignored it and made him one of us. I released a monster upon the world Theresa. A monster named Stavros Cassadine."

CHAPTER 20

Robin's loft, near sunrise.

Robin sat at the dining room table glancing every so often at the sleeping form on her couch. Robin breathed deep waiting for them to arrive. She was way out of her league on this. Jason had tried to sit up with her until Terry and Mariah came, but finally he was unable to keep his eyes open. Robin kissed him softly and sent him straight to bed.

Robin looked up as the loft door opened. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it in time."

Terry embraced Robin. "We almost didn't."

"Is this him?" Mariah asked.

"Yes." Robin walked over to the couch and knelt before the sleeping form of Nikolas Cassadine.

"What happened?" Mariah asked.

"He came to see me. He was really out of it. Mumbling, talking to himself about someone breaking their promise. He started to scare me." Robin stood up and Mariah took her place. "Anyway I managed to calm him down, but he couldn't or wouldn't answer any of my questions. That's when I tried the whammy."

"And?" Terry asked.

"And I couldn't get through. It took everything I had just to get him to fall asleep. I started to think that maybe...."

Terry moved past Robin and bent down to Nikolas. She said a few words and his eyes snapped open. After a minute or so of staring into the young man's eyes she turned back to Robin.

"It seems you were right."

"He's been whammied." Robin said flatly.

"Yes."

Robin touched his forehead. "I guess that probably explains the mood he's been in the lately." She explained.

"Perhaps. If the commands or instructions are implanted as deep as I suspect, it could have affected his ability to control his emotions."

"Can you help him?"

"We'll see." Mariah said as she threw off her coat. She moved the barely conscious Nikolas into a sitting position and stared into his blank eyes. "Damn...." She said shaking her head. "Whoever did this is strong, he's used the hypnotic equivalent of a sledgehammer to do this to your friend. It's going to take several hours just to get through to him. What's his name?"

"Nikolas...." Robin answered. "Nikolas Cassadine."

"Cassadine?" Terry whispered as she looked over to her friend.

"Stavros." Mariah muttered with barely controlled hatred. 

*~*

General Hospital, later that morning.

Sarah stirred as the door to her room opened. "Liz."

"Hey sis." Liz came in and sat down next to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. The doctors said I have a minor concussion and they want to keep me for a couple days just in case. I heard that Laura Spencer is missing too, how's Lucky?"

"He's holding it together for Lulu's sake." There was a short pause before Liz spoke again. "So.... you and Stefan Cassadine, huh?" 

Sarah's face flashed red and she looked down at her hands. "How did you find out?"

Liz smiled. "You were taken to the hospital wearing only a silk sheet." Sarah smiled too in spite of her embarrassment. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long."

"Does Nik know?"

"Let's just say that he's not happy about it."

"I'll bet."

*~*

The penthouse.

Sonny groaned as he heard the sound of knocking on his bedroom door. Brenda rolled over as he lifted himself off the bed. He grabbed his robe and fastened it around his waist. He opened the door a crack and the guard whispered something to him. Had Brenda been awake she would have heard him swear as he closed the door.

A few minutes later he came downstairs and saw a most unwelcome guest in his home, Detective Taggert. "Good morning, Taggert. What can I do for you this time."

Taggert looked up at him and smirked. "You can start by coming downtown to answer a few questions."

Sonny took a cup of coffee from Rinaldo who then returned to his post outside the apartment. "About what?"

"You'll find out when we get there. Now do you want to get dressed or am I going to be forced to take you in the way you are."

Only seconds after Sonny left their bed Brenda woke up. Seeing the door close behind him she slipped a robe over her body and followed him. As she got closer to the staircase she heard Taggert's voice and she immediately turned around and got her phone from her purse.

Not hearing him answer Taggert reached out for Sonny. "Okay have it your way.... Let's go."

Sonny shook him off and Taggert was about to grab him again. "Unless you want to be out of a job by lunch I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Taggert looked up surprised at hearing Brenda's voice. "Well, well.... Miss Barrett. It didn't take you long to hop back into the sack with the boss man here." He leered at the attractive brunette with rumpled hair. "I'm going need to talk to you as well."

"No you won't." A voice came from the door. Justus Ward strode in and placed himself between Taggert and Sonny. "You've been warned time and again about this harassment Detective, and if you don't leave right now, you are going to lose that badge you enjoy abusing and this city is going to have one hell of a law suit on it's hands."

"I need to talk with Sonny-boy about the disappearance of Luke and Laura Spencer."

Brenda walked up to them. "Luke and Laura are missing?"

"Along with Stefan Cassadine."

Clearly disturbed at the news of his friends disappearance Justus spoke next. "I still don't see why you would need to talk to my clients about this."

"Because counselor.... It seems that Luke Spencer was snatched from the garage of this very building." He eyed Sonny suspiciously. "Quite a coincidence, huh?"

*~*

Eve washed her face in the bathroom sink. Warm water ran over her hands and she ran them through her hair, slicking it back. Droplets running down the nape of her neck. The mirror was covered with steam. Eve wiped a slash through it with her hand. Her face looked back at her, paler than usual.

Her mind was still a blur, confusing thoughts rushing through so quickly that she was unable to think through one before being distracted by another.

Immortals? People living for thousands of years? She had seen Adam's hand for herself. She watched as the deep wound disappeared moments later, healing itself. Her eyes told her that he wasn't any different from her, but she couldn't help but remember her initial feeling when she first met him that he was somehow, something special.

She could not begin to fathom his life. An existence where he outlived every thing, every person he had ever known. All she could think of was how lonely he must be. What kind of strength did it take for him to keep going year after year, century after century? How difficult was it for him to emotionally open himself up to another, to fall in love?

Tears poured down her face as Eve Lambert admitted to herself that she was, for the first time in her life, totally in love. So much in love that her heart battled her mind. Her brain told her to leave now and never look back. Her heart told her that nothing mattered but the feelings they had for each other.

Adam brought long surpressed emotions to the surface. Eve could imagine spending the rest of her life with him. The rest of YOUR life her head reminded her. Did it matter? Her heart replied that she and Adam were meant to be together. Could she walk away, no matter who.... or what he was?

*~*

Methos was sitting at the counter at Kelly's when he felt the buzz. "Hello Adam." He turned on his stool at the sound of a soft voice with only a hint of an English accent.

"Julia." Methos said as rose and embraced the woman. "It's been a long time."

"Too long." She whispered back. He released her and led her to a nearby table. "I guess I don't have to tell you why I'm here."

Methos frowned. "No you don't. I've seen Christian." He touched on her hands. "Julia.... let this go."

Julia pulled her hands away from his. "I can't. Christian has to pay for what he's done."

"I know and he will."

"When? You used to talk to me about justice. About how we all get what's coming to us in the end. When will Christian get his? When will I get justice for Jonathan?"

Methos just looked at her knowing that nothing he said will change her mind, but knowing that he had to try. "I wish there was something I could say to make you see that you can't go on this way. How long have you been tracking Christian? 50, 100 years? How long are you going on wasting your life on revenge?"

"I'll go on till I have him."

"And then what?" 

Julia rose to leave. "Then my husband can rest in peace knowing that Chris Ramsey is burning in hell."

*~*

Jason sat next to Robin as they waited for Mariah and Terry to finish with Nikolas. It's been nearly three hours since they moved into the guestroom.

Jason gently massaged the exhausted Robin's neck. She had her eyes closed and even fell asleep a couple of times to the soothing motion of her lover's hands.

The bedroom door opened and Robin got to her feet. "Well how is he?"

"He's sleeping. Mariah will stay with him for a bit." Terry answered as she sat down next to Jason. "What a mess."

"Is Cassadine going to be all right now?" Jason asked.

"It's hard to say. Stavros really beat those commands into his mind. There's no telling what it may have done to him."

Robin handed Terry a wineglass. "What did he have him do?"

Terry took a long sip before answering. "At first he was used to spy on his father and mother and to inform Stavros of their movements. Later, he was instructed to do wire transfers and offshore account liquidations." Terry took another sip. "Apparently his mother...."

"Helena." Robin interjected.

"Yes.... apparently she had known about her son being one of us since he was brought across. She had been hiding and supporting him all of these years. Her death left him with no one, so he was forced to seek out and use the young man he still believes is his son. He filled his head with tripe about plots and schemes against the family and all sorts of nonsense."

"Was Nikolas involved with the disappearances?" Robin asked, praying that he wasn't.

"No. It was news of Laura's abduction that placed him the state he was in when he came here."

"Does Nikolas know what Stavros is planning to do with them."

"I'm convinced he doesn't." Terry emptied her glass. "He does however know where they are possibly being held."

"Where's that?"

Terry rose from the couch. "That will have wait until Aaron returns."

*~*

Wyndemere.

"Miss Davis"

Alexis spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aaron Grey. I think you know who I am."

"My god." Alexis whispered as she realized to whom she was speaking to. "What.... what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." Aaron said in a calm voice. "It's about your brother, both of them."

CHAPTER 21

The door to V's apartment swung open. Two figures stood in the doorway locked in a passionate kiss. Finally breaking the woman tried to walk in but the man grabbed and pulled her back.

"Not like that." He said before picking her up in his arms. "Like this." Jax carried V inside all the while kissing her.

Setting her down gently she looked up into his blue eyes. Jax smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Welcome home."

*~*

The loft.

Alexis sat in silence as Robin Scorpio explained to her what was happening. Seeing the state that Nikolas was in helped, but everything wasn't quite sinking in. 

"Is that it?" Alexis asked and Robin nodded. "Good. Is it okay if I throw up now?" Robin chuckled. "Nikolas will be all right, won't he?"

"I believe so." Terry said from behind her.

She walked around and Alexis got her first good look at her. She was beautiful with long curly red hair. She watched as Terry backed into her husband's arms and smiled when they tighten around her waist.

**That explains a few things.** Alexis thought. She had done some reading on Aaron Grey since he's been in Port Charles and one thing she noticed in his chronicles was that every so often there would be a mention of a red-haired woman with him. 

None of his previous Watchers ever find out anything about these women and others thought that Grey just had an attraction for women with red hair. It was now dawning on Alexis that all these accounts of different women throughout the years were in fact Terry herself.

Robin excused herself and went to the kitchen followed by Jason. Aaron and Terry sat down across from her and soon felt Alexis' eyes on them.

Aware that she was staring Alexis blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Terry said with a smile.

Robin returned with five glasses. Aaron reached for two and handed one to Terry. Alexis followed his lead, but just as she raised it to her lips, Robin stopped her.

"Alexis that one's mine."

Alexis looked at the glass in her hand. The dark liquid could have passed for a deep red wine but she finally caught a whiff of the metallic odor of blood. Swallowing hard she handed it Robin.

"Thanks." Alexis said looking rather green.

*~*

The irritating shrill of the door buzzer awoke Emily. "I'm coming!" She shouted.

Rolling out of bed she stumbled for the door. Checking her reflection in the mirror she patted her hair down and checked her nightshirt.

"Yes?" She asked cracking the door.

"Delivery for a Emily Quartermaine."

She undid the chain and opened the door. The deliveryman handed her a long box. Emily was about to grab her purse when he stopped her.

"That's already been taken care of." He tipped his hat to her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Emily said closing the door. "And thank you!"

Emily sat on the couch and opened the box. Inside were two dozen long-stemmed pink roses. She picked up the card and read it aloud.

"Thinking of you. D."

*~*

"So that's the plan." Aaron said as he refilled Alexis' glass. "You don't approve?" He asked noticing the expression on her face.

"To be perfectly honest, I was expecting something more than 'we wait till nightfall, run in, grab the others and kill the son of a bitch'."

Terry grinned and Robin surpressed a laugh.

Aaron glared at them. "All right. If anyone else has a better idea, let's hear it." There was silence. "I didn't think so. So it's settled then. As soon as the sun is down, Terry, Mariah and I go in, while Robin sits with Nikolas."

"I'm coming too." Alexis added.

"The hell you are." Aaron replied back.

"Let her come."

All heads turned as Mariah came from the bedroom. Aaron glared at her as she walked to table and picked up Terry's glass and drained it.

"What about Derek?" Robin asked to change the subject.

"He's out of the city." Terry answered her eyes not leaving her husband and Mariah who continued to stare at each other.

"Mariah...."

"Aaron, she comes." Mariah then turned and headed back for the bedroom. 

A few seconds later Alexis followed her. Mariah was seated on the edge of the bed watching the sleeping Nikolas. Alexis tried to approach her silently.

"Is there something you want?" Mariah asked not turning around.

Alexis stopped. "You.... I know you."

Mariah touched Nikolas' forehead. "Of course you know me. You've been to my club."

Alexis sat down beside her. "That's not where I remember you from. It was a long time ago and I was very little, but I know it was you." Mariah turned to face her. "You were there. When the men came for me and my mother."

*~*

Police station, early afternoon.

Sonny fidgeted in his chair. "How long are you going to keep me here?"

"For as long as I say." Taggert answered not looking up from his desk.

Mac Scorpio walked in followed by Justus and he was not happy.

"I demand that you release my client immediately Commissioner."

Mac waived Justus quiet for a moment and looked at his detective. "Taggert."

"Mr Corinthos is here answering questions concerning the disappearances of the Spencers and Stefan Cassadine."

Sonny laughed. "I've sitting here for hours and Detective Cueball hasn't asked me a thing."

"This is a roust Commissioner." Justus moved next to Sonny. "Detective Taggert is merely using the fact the Mr Spencer's car was found abandoned in my client's building as a means to harass him."

"Cut him loose." Mac said.

As he turned away Taggert followed him. "What are you doing?"

Mac stopped. "What are YOU doing? You've got no cause to hold him."

"He's Sonny Corinthos. That's cause enough."

"No it's not." Mac walked him over to a corner. "You've been playing fast and loose with Corinthos and Morgan too long and it's going stop. Everytime you haul one of them in here like this it's just another instance of police harassment they can use against us when finally get them into court."

"That's crap and you know it. A judge will see what's what."

"You might not think so if you got a look at the complaints filed against you. Now cut him loose." Mac held his hand up. "And this is the very last time you do this."

Taggert glared at Mac as he walked away. "Okay Sonny you're free to go. But I wouldn't get too comfortable, you're going to back here before you know it, and that time it will be for good."

Sonny smiled. "Always a pleasure detective."

Justus moved to follow and pulled a piece of paper from his briefcase. "Here's another one for your collection."

Taggert crumpled up the complaint form and muttered to himself. "No more games. You're going down Sonny-boy. Down hard."

*~*

Port Charles Grill.

Lois sat sipping her soda while Brenda talked on the phone. "What's the word?" She asked as Brenda stuck her phone back into her purse.

"He's been released."

Lois breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. You know I can't believe Mac Scorpio is letting this kinda thing go on."

"Yeah well I think Taggert has finally worn out Mac's patience with this little stunt. Sonny said he was none to happy when he showed up."

The waiter had just arrived to take their orders when V walked in. Brenda rushed over and hugged her. Dragging her back to the table she invited her to join them.

Reaching for a glass of water Brenda noticed the diamond ring on V's finger. "What is this?" V turned red. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't."

"We did. Jax and I are getting married."

All three women screamed at once eliciting stares from the other patrons of the restaurant.

"Congrats." Lois said hugging her.

Brenda hugged and kissed her again. "When did this happen?"

"Just before we came back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A small country house outside London, four days ago.

V was packing her small suitcase in silence the events of the last week weighing heavily upon her mind. Her brother Kyle had left with Carrie Brady a few hours earlier and now she was alone.

Jax has been gone all night and she wasn't sure if he was coming back at all. It's one thing to hear about it, but it's another to actually see it happening was something else. Jax had a lot of thinking to do and all V could do was wait.

"Hey."

She raised her head at hearing Jax's voice. "Hey." She answered not turning around.

"Did Kyle leave?" He asked as he shuffled in place nervously.

"He and Carrie got a flight to Salem a couple of hours ago."

"Venus…" He began. "We originally took this trip so that we could see just what exactly it was that we had between us and I've come to a decision."

V felt a bowling ball form in the pit of her stomach. It slowly rose as she began to panic inside. Her mind raced. **Oh god, this is it. It's over. He's now going to tell me he never wants to see me again.**

"I love you."

V blinked her eyes and shook her head. "What? What was that?"

Jax grinned. "I said.... I love you."

V turned around still not certain that she heard him right. "Okay. One more time."

Jax laughed. "I love you."

"You do?"

Jax walked slowly toward her. "I do. I didn't realize just how much you meant to me until I thought there was a chance that I could lose you."

V tenderly put her hand to Jax's cheek. "Oh Jax. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words." She drew her hand away. "But I have to tell you that what happened the other night will happen again."

"I know. V I'm not going to pretend that I understand what you have to do and I'm not going to pretend that I'm all right with you putting your life in danger."

"I can take care of myself Jax. I've been doing it for two hundred years."

"I know you can. I saw it the other night. Maybe that's why I feel that I can give you this." He reached into his coat pocket and produced a small black box and opened it.

"Oh, Jax."

He removed the diamond ring. "Venus, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

V started to cry. "Yes." She answered her voice barely audible.

Jax slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her passionately.

"I love you Jax." She said cradling his face in her hands.

"Call me Jasper." He said as he kissed her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lois sighed. "So when's the wedding."

"That hasn't been decided yet. I mean there's a lot to work out, people to invite."

Lois pulled a notepad. "Like who?"

V started to count them off on her fingers. "There's all of our friends here in Port Charles, Jax's parents and brother, my brother, Aaron and Terry, MacLeod….."

Lois was busy writing everything thing down. "This is gonna be some wedding."

Brenda grinned. "You have no idea."

CHAPTER 22

Robin's loft.

Alexis stood in the doorway watching as Mariah gently touched the sleeping Nikolas' hair. "It was a long time ago, but it was you was you, wasn't it? On the docks that night."

Mariah stiffens slightly as Alexis trigged a long forgotten memory. "Italy." She whispered.

"Yes. My mother and I had just left from a visit with my father."

Mariah rose from the bed and walked to the window. Time seemed run backward in her mind as memories came to the surface.

__

Mikos had arranged a secret visit with his daughter in Venice. He had asked Mariah to stand watch and see that they reached their boat safely just in case Helena got wind of it. 

The journey was uneventful and it wasn't until they reached the ship that all hell broke loose. A squad of men dressed in black attacked the car. The driver was killed and little Natasha screamed as the hired killers approached. Just as they were about to fire into the rear section a shape moved behind them and the further most gunman screamed.

The two closest to him turned and were immediately taken down by a form moving so fast that it was nothing but a blur. Sensing his own death the leader turned back to the car and raised his weapon, but before he could pull the trigger a hand grabbed his throat. His weapon discharged into the air as he was slowly strangled to death.

Kristen held her small daughter in her arms as she exited the vehicle. "Who? Who are you?"

"No one."

The woman shot her a cold stare and Kristen reflexively stepped back. She set Natasha gently on the ground as the boat's captain approached with several of his men. As Kristen spoke to them, Natasha tugged on the strange woman's long coat.

"Are you an angel?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

"Hardly." She replied.

Natasha watched as the woman dressed in black turned and disappeared into the darkness from which she came.

"What I don't understand is why you helped us in the first place."

Mariah was pulled back to the present by Alexis' voice. "My reasons are not your concern." Alexis was about to say something, but a look into Mariah's eyes prevented her. "Alexis, I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you." She leaned in watched as Alexis' eyes glazed over.

*~*

General Hospital, Sarah's room.

"I can't believe you smuggled these things in here." Sarah said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Liz came by to see her early that morning. She returned later that afternoon only this time she was trying to hide a big bag of Luke's cheese fries from the attending nurse.

"Well if you don't want yours."

Sarah slapped her sister's hand. "Touch'em and die."

Liz laughed. "I guess you're feeling better."

Sarah tried to smile. "I'm still worried about Stefan. Lieutenant Garcia came by after you left. He told me Luke Spencer was missing now too."

"Luke?" Liz looked strickened. "Oh no, Lucky must be in hell." She sat up. "I'd better go to him."

"Go." Sarah held up her arms and hugged her sister. "Give him my best." She whispered into Liz's ear.

"I will." Liz kissed her sister's cheek and left.

*~*

Port Charles Hotel.

The door opened. "Hi."

"Eve...."

She walked into his suite without a word. Methos closed the door and came up behind her.

"Adam...." She said finally. A tear rolled down her cheek as she struggled for words. "Everything in my head tells me to run and not look back, but I can't. I don't know why, but I can't leave you."

"I don't want you to leave either." His voice was heavy with emotion. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know that you didn't." He could see the confusion and the love in her eyes. "You know I can't even remember what my life was like was before I met you. Adam, I don't want to go back to my life without you."

"You don't need to. I'm right here." Methos reached up to kiss her lips, softly and tentatively. "I'm not going anywhere." He took her hand. "Eve, I don't want to leave you, but I won't lie to you. It will require some changes in our life for us to stay together long-term." He smiled.

She smiled back. "I know and I don't care. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't." He tenderly kissed her forehead. "Wherever you are, that's where I'll be because I love you."

Another tear rolled down Eve's cheek. "Adam.... what's your name?"

"Methos." He said without hesitation. "My name is Methos."

*~*

The loft, just after sunset.

Jason poured Aaron another cup of coffee. "They've been in there a long time." He said looking at the bedroom door. "Shouldn't somebody check."

"You're right." Aaron said getting up. "We should be getting ready to head out now anyway." He opened the door and Jason heard him curse in what sounded like Latin. "Terry!"

His wife came from the other bedroom with Robin close behind. "What is it?"

"She's gone!"

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Mariah." He said as Robin slipped past him and saw Alexis lying on the bed where Nikolas was only a few hours ago. "Damn! I should've expected this."

"We both should have." Terry said to him. 

"She took Nikolas with her." Robin added. "What do we do?"

Aaron was helping Terry into her coat. "We go after her." He snatched his own and picked up his sword on the way out the door.

"Stay here. Alexis will be all right in a little while." Terry told them as she followed her husband.

As Robin watched them both leave, Jason came up and held her in his arms. "Please be careful." She whispered.

*~*

Liz walked into the Spencer house to the sounds of laughing. Coming into the living room Lulu saw her.

"Lizzie!" She squealed.

She jumped into her arms, almost knocking her down. "Hey squirt." She carried her into the room and was surprised to see Emily sitting on the couch with Lucky. "Hey Em!" She said trying to surpress an uncharacteristic twinge of jealousy.

"Hey babe." Lucky said looking over at her. "Em just came by to lend a little moral support."

"I heard about his dad from Jason and I thought I should come over." Emily explained.

Liz sat Lulu down and Emily, feeling that Liz and Lucky wanted to be alone, took her into the kitchen for a snack. 

She sat down next to him and took his hand. "Why didn't you call me? I had to hear about it from Sarah."

"How is she?"

"She's fine and don't change the subject. We're talking about why you didn't tell me your dad was missing too."

Lucky held her hand a little tighter. "I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe.... maybe I thought that if I kept it to myself it wouldn't be true."

"They'll be all right."

"I want to be believe that, I really do." Tears began to form in Lucky's eyes. "But I still can't shake this feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

*~*

The catacombs.

It wasn't hard for them to find Stavros' lair. Young Cassadine's directions were right on. They entered the main chamber cautiously. A quick survey showed them that they were too late.

"They're gone!" Aaron said slamming his fist against the rock wall.

Terry looked at him and snickered. "You're going to break your hand again." Aaron ignored her. Moving further into the chamber Terry studied it. "Someone is definitely confused about how we're supposed to live...." She stopped. "Aaron...."

He came over to her. If what he saw phased him, he didn't show it. "Remind me not to call him for decorating advice on the loft."

Terry inched closer to the body. "I think this is.... this was Helena Cassadine." She felt an involuntary shiver run her spine. "We had better find them. This guy is not playing with a full deck."

"Where the hell are they?"

*~*

Wyndemere, 

About the same time.

In the sitting room a small group was gathered. On one side stood Luke Spencer and Stefan Cassadine on the other sitting in a chair was Laura. Between them a man was standing in front of the fireplace, a man they all thought had been removed from their lives forever twenty years ago.

"Why are you keeping us here?"

Stavros merely smiled. "In a hurry to die little brother? I don't blame you, I can hardly wait myself."

"What do you want from us Stavros?" Laura asked.

"So she finally speaks." Stavros spun around. "What do I want from you? It's quite simple my darling, I want you to die." He touched her face. Luke started for him, but Stefan held him back. "Yes, that's right. I wouldn't want you miss your chance to say goodbye to our wife."

"You son a bitch!" Luke shouted. "Why don't you just get it over with Cassadine! What are you waiting for?"

Stavros flashed his fangs and Luke stepped back. "I'm waiting because our last guest has yet to arrive." With his enhanced hearing Stavros hears the front door open. "That should be him now." All eyes turn to the doorway and Laura gasps. "Nikolas my boy."

He strides over to the young man who hugs him warmly. "Father."

"What?.... What have you done to him?"

"I've done nothing except claim what is mine." Stavros' eyes turned gold and he faces his prisoners. "Now at last we can begin. I've waited for so long. I could have killed each of you individually over the years, but I wanted to take my revenge on all of you together. Each one of you betrayed me. You...." He pointed at Stefan. "My brother, coveted my wife, my position in the family and my son. You...." Indicating Luke. "You murdered my father, my uncle and myself." He walked over to Laura. "And you, my loving wife...." He picked her up from her seat by her hair. "I cannot even begin to list your crimes, but your punishment will be to watch the two men who love you die, slowly."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Stavros whirled around at the sound of a woman's voice.

Stavros smiled, his fangs still showing. "Mariah."

"You don't seem to surprised. You were expecting me?"

The others watched in puzzlement as a strange woman with long braided blond hair walked calmly in to the room.

"I'm not and I did. I somehow knew that you would find me."

Mariah stood motionless inside the doorway. "I made a mistake when I brought you across." As she spoke Nikolas moved next to Stavros. "That's a mistake I now plan to rectify." Her eyes turned gold and she flashed her fangs. "NOW!!" She shouted.

From behind his back Nikolas produced a cross. He held to Stavros' cheek and it began to smoke. He howled in pain and sent Nikolas flying into the wall hard with a forearm to the stomach.

"Nikolas!" Laura and Stefan shouted at the same time.

"You little bastard!" Stavros picked him up by the throat.

Purely on instinct Luke jumped in to save his wife's son. He and Stavros grappled for a moment, but Stavros quickly got the upper hand and flung his old enemy across the room. Stefan took his place and his brother took care of him just as easily. Before Mariah could join the fray however, Stavros grabbed Laura and disappeared up the stairs.

"Laura!" Luke yelled.

Not hearing him Mariah followed leaving Luke to regain his senses and Stefan to look after his son. Following Stavros outside they stood face to face on the balcony.

"Give it up Stavros, it's over."

He held Laura by the throat. "It's not over until they are all dead."

Mariah tried to approach closer, but Stavros tightened his grip on Laura's throat each time. Unknown to the two vampires Luke had made his way up.

"Laura!" Luke shouted distracting Stavros.

Taking her chance Laura elbowed him in the stomach. As she fell to the ground Mariah leapt at Stavros. The vampires snarled at each other. Within seconds Stavros knew his elder opponent overmatched him.

As they struggled, he maneuvered her near the stone parapet. If he could get her off balance he would have a chance, he thought. Laura had gotten to her feet just as Stavros shoved her backward. Mariah slammed into Laura sending them both over the parapet. Mariah hit the ground, while one of Laura's hands somehow managed to grab a stone as she fell.

Luke grasped the wooden chair leg he brought from downstairs tightly in his hand. He screamed and ran toward Stavros who turned. Before he knew what happened Luke plunged the wooden shaft into his chest. Stavros howled and fell backward over the railing himself.

Luke was trying to catch his breath when Laura cried out. He bent over and tried to grasp his wife's hand. He inched closer and closer, and just as he was about a touch her, Laura's strength gave way and she plummeted to the ground.

"LAURA!!!!!"

CHAPTER 23

Wyndemere, early the next morning.

Mariah sat with her eyes closed, motionless in an overstuffed chair as the morning sun cast a beam of light into the study. She raised her head as Alexis entered the room.

"Has there been any word?" She asked.

"I just got off with Stefan, Laura is still surgery." Alexis moved to close the drapes. 

"Leave them open, please." Mariah said.

"I thought...."

"As long as I stay out of direct contact I'll be fine."

"Actually I was going to say that I thought you needed to sleep during the day."

Mariah laughed. "We can move about during the day. Just not in direct sunlight. Like you Alexis, I sleep when I'm tired."

Alexis sat down on the couch across from Mariah. "Nikolas is still sleeping. Will he be okay?"

"I believe so. I have removed the mental commands that Stavros placed and erased his memory of these events."

"What about Stavros?"

"There's no sign of him. Terry and I searched the island and found no trace of him. Aaron went to his lair, he was not there either."

"After what Luke Spencer did to him surely he must be dead."

Mariah closed her eyes again. "I hope so." 

*~*

General Hospital.

Luke winced slightly in pain as he paced the floor.

Stefan looked up at him. "Luke please sit down. You're not helping Laura, all you're doing is aggravating your bruised ribs and making me nauseous."

"At least I'm doing something right."

Stefan actually smiled at the half-hearted jibe. Lucky and Liz walked up carrying coffee from the cafeteria and while Lucky sat with his father, Stefan pulled Liz aside.

"Room 512." Liz said before he had a chance to say anything.

*~*

The practice hall.

"Why don't you go to a real gym?" Lois shouted at Brenda who was busy punching a heavy bag. "You know, one with real equipment and hunky instructors with no shirts on."

Brenda tried not to laugh and concentrated on her workout. "I like this place."

Robin's voice startled them as she came downstairs. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white silk blouse. From the way she was tucking it in it was clear she had just gotten out of bed.

Lois hugged her. "I've barely seen you since I got back. How ya doing?" Brenda continued to work out, while the two women sat on the couch and talked.

*~*

The penthouse.

Sonny handed the box back to Jason. "You sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Sonny smiled. "I guess that settles it." He embraced his friend. "It seems there's nothing more to say, but.... good luck."

*~*

Down in the lower level-parking garage a man steps away from Sonny's limo. He takes a cell phone from his jacket.

"It's me." He says. "All set."

"Good." The voice on the other end says.

"I hope you know what you're doing, because if this goes wrong...."

"You let me worry about that." Detective Taggert hangs up his phone and scribbles something in his notepad. He then waves Garcia over.

"What's up Marcus?"

"I just got a very interesting tip from one of my snitches." He handed his notepad to him.

"Is your snitch sure about this?" Garcia asked and Taggert nodded. Garcis broke into a wide grin. "We've got him Marcus, we've finally got him."

*~*

Port Charles Hotel.

"I'll get it!" Eve shouted to Methos in the bedroom. She opened the door. "It took you long enough...." She stopped when she realized it wasn't room service. "I'm sorry. I thought you were.... Can I help you?"

"Please tell me they brought coffee." Methos said running a towel over his damp hair. "Julia." He said surprised.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt.... I'll go."

"No, please come in." Adam introduced the two women.

Eve sensing that he would like to speak with his friend alone kissed Methos on the cheek and went to take her own shower.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were with someone." Julia said sitting down.

"It's all right." He said. "Now what brings you here."

"I saw him last night." Julia explained. "I saw Christian."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

GH parking garage, the previous night.

Chris Ramsey looked cautiously around him as he walked to his car. He was about a dozen feet from car when the buzz hit him.

"Hello Christian." Came a female voice from the darkness.

Ramsey whirled around in shock. "Julia!"

"I'm so glad you remember me." She walked slowly toward him.

As she approached, Ramsey backed away and toward his car. "I could hardly forget one of my dearest friends."

"Friends?!? Is that why you destroyed my life? Is that why you killed my husband? Because we were friends?"

"I didn't kill Jonathan. The soldiers killed him."

"Because YOU betrayed him! Your own father!" She shouted at him. Ramsey saw her hand on the hilt of her sword. Julia was crying now. "He didn't deserve what you did. He loved you."

Ramsey laughed. "Loved me? I wasn't his real son and he treated me like dirt because of it. I was nothing to him and when he married you I became less than nothing. I knew he was planning to change his will and leave you everything. He was going to cut me off and leave me with nothing."

"You arrogant bastard. He didn't call his lawyers to cut you out of his will. We were going to sail to Europe with Adam. He knew that he treated you badly when you were growing up and he was making it up to you, He was having them transfer half of his holdings over to you." 

Ramsey looked surprised. "I'm sorry." He said insincerely.

"You're sorry?!? YOU'RE SORRY!!!" Julia screamed at him and swung her sword.

Ramsey ducked and the sword hit the roof of his car sending sparks into the air. He pushed a button on his keychain and the trunk popped opened. Ramsey reached in and brought his sword out to defend himself.

He barely got his broadsword up when Julia swung at him again. Ramsey was shocked by the sudden ferocity of Julia's attack. Within seconds the garage echoed with the sounds of steel against steel.

The force of his opponent's blows drove Ramsey back against the wall. As he blocked and countered Julia he spotted his only hope to get out of this situation alive. As Julia moved in again Ramsey kicked her in the stomach and lunged for the stairwell door. Once inside he pulled the fire alarm.

Alarms went off all over the hospital. Julia knew that this fight couldn't continue. "This isn't over." She spat at him. "You're still a dead man."

Breathing hard Ramsey held his sword before him and watched as Julia calmly turned and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Methos sat and listened. He was disappointed that his old student had allowed her anger and desire for revenge take control of her like this and fought the urge to admonish her for it.

Eve tilted her head as she listened at the partly opened door while Julia finished her story. When it was clear that there was no more Eve closed the door again.

"Ramsey?" She whispered to herself.

*~*

General Hospital.

Sarah opened her eyes. "Good morning." A voice spoke to her.

Sarah shot up in bed. "Stefan!" She started to cry as her arms wrapped around the man sitting on her bed. "I was so worried about you." She kissed his face. "What happened?"

"That's not important." Stefan held her hands tight. "It's over, that's all that matters." He kissed both her hands.

Sarah kissed him again and just sat there with her head buried in his chest. Stefan held her close to him and closed his eyes.

*~*

Luke sat across from Lucky and Liz and smiled to himself as his son tenderly kissed the head of the young woman napping in his arms.

He looked up and saw Bobbie come out of the OR. "Barbara?"

Bobbie regarded her brother. His face was torn and tired, the strain, worry and fear were etched into every line on his face. She spotted the sleeping couple and pulled Luke aside.

She took a deep breath. "She's out of danger. We've stopped the internal bleeding, but Luke...." The tone of his sister's voice made his heart jump. "Laura has suffered a severe spinal injury and I think.... I think you need to be prepared for the possibility that Laura my never walk again."

*~*

The practice hall, two hours later.

"So where's Brooke?" Robin asked.

"She having playtime with Daddy" Lois answered as she walked around the hall. "Where does this go?" She said pointing to the freight elevator.

"That goes to the second loft. The one Aaron is renovating for him and Terry." Robin explained.

"Sure you don't want to join us for breakfast?" Lois asked Robin. "Of course by the time Bren gets out of the shower.... it'll be lunchtime!" She shouted up the staircase.

"Thanks, but I'm going to wait for Jason get home. Let's do something tonight."

Lois opened the door to the hall and stepped outside. "You two gonna stay in all day." Robin blushed at the inference. Lois strode over to her. "Girl you have got to get out there and smell the roses." Lois grabbed her by the arm. "Not to mention darken yourself up a bit, you're gettin' awfully pasty."

"Lois don't... I can't...." Robin tried to tell her, but she kept pulling her toward the door.

"Trust me. You'll feel a lot better once you get out there. It's a beautiful day."

"Lois!" Robin's voice was becoming more urgent. They were almost to the door. "Lois! STOP!!!"

Robin pulled her arm back and almost as if she weighed nothing Lois was sent sliding across the hardwood floor and into the far wall. As she shook herself back to reality Lois looked up at Robin's face.

Gone were the soft brown eyes. In their place was a pair a glowing yellow ones. Robin opened her mouth to speak and unintentionally flashed her fangs. 

Lois screamed.

CHAPTER 24

"Lois wake up."

The voice echoed in her ears and Lois slowly opened her eyes to see Brenda kneeling next to her with Robin standing behind her.

"Wha.... What happened?" She asked as Brenda helped her up into a sitting position one of the couches.

Brenda eyed Robin. "You slipped and gave yourself a pretty good knock on the head."

"I don't remember that." Lois said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Why don't you go upstairs and splash some water on your face. It'll make you feel better." Robin suggested.

Lois regarded Robin strangely for a moment before smiling and heading up the stairs. She swayed slightly and almost lost her balance, but Brenda grabbed her. "I'm okay. I can do it."

After she disappeared Brenda turned to Robin and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close. For a minute there I thought she remembered."

"Yeah, so did I." Robin sighed and sat down on the nearest couch. "I really hate having to put the whammy on her like that."

Brenda sat down next to her. "I know, but you didn't have much choice, it was either that or get a little name tag that read.... Hi, I'm a vampire!" Robin laughed. "I think that we've had enough people find out about vampires in the last 24 hours, don't you?" Robin nodded. "What about that? Did Terry say what Mariah was going to do about Luke, Laura and the rest?"

Robin took a deep breath. "Nikolas has no memory of anything that happened to him. For whatever reason, Mariah decided to let Alexis keep her knowledge of us." 

Brenda thought to herself for a moment "Maybe she thinks that since she's affiliated with the Watchers she knows how to keep a secret. What about the others?"

"She took care of Luke and Stefan before they left for the hospital. She left most of what happened intact, but she erased everything that had to do with Stavros and herself. As far as Luke and Stefan are concerned they were all kidnapped by an agent of Helena's in revenge for her death." Robin got up. "As for Laura.... We'll have to wait until she wakes up to see what she remembers."

*~*

General Hospital.

Stefan waited patiently outside Sarah's room. Inside Sarah was busy getting dressed. Stefan had left the hospital and returned a short while later with a shopping bag containing new clothes for her. The door opened and Sarah walked out. 

Sarah was wearing a white silk blouse with cream colored trousers. The outfit, though simple, made her appear older and more sophisticated than her 21 years. Stefan helped her into a wheelchair and pushed her through the corridors to the elevator. Amy Vining stared at them as they passed the nurse's desk.

"I would like to stop and check on Laura Spencer's condition before we leave, if you don't mind?" Stefan said as they waited for the elevator.

Sarah looked up at him. "I don't mind at all."

The elevator doors opened and Amy's eyes widened as she saw Stefan kiss Sarah just before the doors slid closed again.

*~*

Back at Wyndemere, Alexis handed Mariah a cup of tea and was pouring herself a cup when Nikolas came in. "Alexis, is there any news about my mother?"

"I'm sorry Nikolas there isn't, but I expect your father to call anytime."

Nikolas refused the tea Alexis offered him. After a few seconds he finally noticed that there was someone else in the room with them. 

Alexis introduced them and as Nikolas took her hand he couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow familiar. After a few pleasant words Nikolas excused himself and left the room.

"He doesn't remember you at all." Alexis said in amazement.

Mariah slowly sipped her tea. "No. He remembers only what I told him to, the same story I gave to Luke Spencer and your brother."

"Amazing."

Mariah merely smiled. "Yes, it is isn't it."

*~*

Port Charles Hotel, Methos' suite.

Eve and Methos were seated around the table having a rather pleasant late breakfast.

"So who was that woman here earlier?" Eve asked him.

"That was Julia Roman. She's an old friend."

"How old?"

"Old." Methos said with a grin.

"What did she want?" Eve asked as she drank her orange juice.

"You know why she came by because you were listening at the bedroom door."

Eve choked on her OJ causing him to laugh. "Caught me." She wiped her mouth with a linen napkin. "What was all that about and how is Chris Ramsey involved?"

Methos told her the entire story of how Ramsey was an Immortal and the three of them, Julia, Ramsey and himself used to be friends until the night that Ramsey caused the death of Julia's husband, his own father.

"The truly tragic thing is...." Methos finished. "....that Jonathan truly loved him despite what Ramsey thought."

Eve just shook her head. "What's Julia going to do?"

Methos didn't answer her.

*~*

The loft, late afternoon.

"Okay. Thanks for calling and letting me know."

Robin hung up the phone as Jason came in.

"Who was that?"

She didn't move. "That was Liz. Laura is going to be okay, but...."

"But what?" Jason came up behind her.

"The doctors said.... they said that there's a pretty good chance that she'll be paralyzed from the waist down."

"Luke must be a wreck." Jason turned her around and she fell into him.

"What? What is this?" Robin said sticking her hand into the pocket of Jason's jacket. She pulled out a small box and opened it. "Ohhhhh boy! This.... is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah. I was going to give it to you before broke up." He took the box from her and removed the diamond ring. "And when you left for Paris, I tried to return it half a dozen times, but I couldn't let go of it." He took her hand. "I guess I somehow knew that you'd be back to wear it someday." A single blood tear rolled down her cheek. "Robin, will you marry me?"

Robin turned back to him. "Ohhh Jason, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you ask me that. Are you sure you want to do this? What about what I am?"

Jason touched her hair. "That doesn't matter to me. Throughout our entire relationship your HIV hung over heads. It intruded into every moment of our lives even though we tried not to let it and with it came the knowledge that you were going to die." He turned her around. "But all that has changed, you're going to live Robin. Live a very long time. And I can't see any reason to wait one minute longer."

"Yes." Robin interrupted him.

"Yes?"

Robin smiled from ear to ear. "Yes! I'll marry you!"

Jason picked Robin up in his arms and twirled her around the room before carrying her to their bedroom.

*~*

The penthouse, early evening.

"I got it Sonny!" Brenda answered the ringing phone. "Hello?.... Robin.... No were not doing anything tonight.... Luke's at nine o'clock.... Okay.... See you then.... Bye!"

"See who when?" Sonny asked as he dried his hands with a dishtowel.

"Robin invited us to Luke's. She said she had something important to tell us." Sonny broke into a wide grin. "Wait.... you know what it is, don't you?"

"I don't know anything." He lied.

"Yes you do. Now tell me what it is."

"I 'm telling you I have no idea."

"You're lying and I know just how to get it out of you." Brenda started to unbutton her blouse.

Sonny held his hands up and backed away. "No. Now that's not fair."

Brenda arched an eyebrow. "I know." She tossed her shirt onto the floor. A moment later her bra followed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

*~*

The Raven nightclub, Toronto, evening.

Derek entered the crowed club. As he walked to the bar patrons would step aside and allow him to pass. Behind the bar stood an attractive young woman with short curly blond hair, clear blue eyes and elfin features.

"Can I...." She stopped mid-sentence. It has been a long time since she saw him last and although they were friends in a way, Urs couldn't help but react as the others do when they come face to face with an Enforcer. "Derek. What? What can I get you?"

"Michelle." Was all he said.

Urs stood as still as a statue for a moment before pointing to a table in the back. Derek nodded to her and headed in that direction. There was a slim black woman seated the table Urs indicated. She looked more like a fashion model than one of the most powerful members of the Community in the city.

"Michelle?" She paid him no heed. "Michelle." He said again, a bit more forcibly this time.

"Derek." Michelle said smiling at him. "It's so nice to see you again." She extended her hand and Derek kissed it. "Please sit."

Derek pulled out his chair and sat down. "What is this about Michelle? I'll have you know that I'm not in the habit of being summoned like some fledgling."

Michelle could hear the annoyance in his voice. "I am sorry about that, but I felt this couldn't wait."

"What couldn't wait?"

Michelle hesitated answering him. "I've heard some rather disturbing rumors."

"Concerning what?"

"Concerning you. You and a mortal woman." Michelle leaned in a little closer to him. "Oh Derek, how could you be so foolish." Michelle sat back in her chair.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. There are no laws forbidding this kind of relationship, but for god's sake couldn't you have been a bit more discreet."

Derek ran his hand through his hair. "How many know?"

"That doesn't matter. You are an Enforcer." Michelle looked around the club. "And contrary to what these others think, our positions are not always as secure as we would like them to be."

"You actually think someone will challenge my right to be an Enforcer?"

"It's happened before."

"What do you want me to do? Give Emily up? I won't do it."

Michelle touched the back of his hand. "I would never ask that of you, but what I will ask is that you watch yourself. These relationships can be very dangerous. If you're caught being derelict in your duties to the Community...."

"I know. I'll die."

"And your Emily with you."

*~*

Port Charles Hotel, later that evening.

Methos answered the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Eve whispered, then she watched her lover's face fall.

He hung up the phone and went into the bedroom. He came out a minute later wearing a long gray trenchcoat.

"Who was that?" She asked following him. "Who was that? Methos?"

"Stay here!" He shouted at her not bothering to close the door behind him.

CHAPTER 25

Luke's.

Liz and Lucky sat at a table and laughed as Ned and Brenda danced circles around Sonny and Lois. Lucky had to admit that Liz was right. After spending all of his time at the hospital, a night out with friends was just what he needed to recharge his batteries.

Liz leaned over to Robin. "So what's the big news already?"

Robin just smiled. You'll have to wait until Jax and V get here."

As if on cue the couple walked through the door. "Sorry we're late guys." V said as she grabbed a chair. "But we got ah...." She looked at Jax and blushed slightly. "Hung up."

Brenda wiped the sweat off her brow with a napkin. "Okay now that we're all here. Tell us!" Robin laughed at her. Despite all her best efforts Brenda wasn't able to get Sonny to tell her what Robin's news was, and boy did she try hard.

Robin lifted herself Jason's lap, his hands still on her waist. "Okay. Here we go. No more beatin' around the bush. I'm just gonna come out and say it."

"We're getting married." Jason told them.

Before anyone had a chance to react a voice boomed. "You're what?!?"

"Uncle Mac!" Robin said surprised.

*~*

Wyndemere.

"Stefan you don't have to do this."

"Your doctor said you need rest." Stefan told Sarah as he gently set her legs down on the pillow. "Now you stay there while I see if Mrs Johnson has your tea ready."

Sarah had just closed her eyes when a voice startled her. "Moving right in I see." She opened her eyes to find Nikolas standing over her. "New clothes?" He touched her blouse. 

Sarah jerked her arm back. "What do you want?"

Nikolas just smiled. "I wouldn't get too comfortable playing lady of the house, because you won't be here very long."

"Sarah will remain in this house for as long as she likes." Nikolas turned around surprised. Stefan placed the tea tray in front of Sarah. "May I speak to you alone Nikolas."

The tone of his father's voice told Nikolas that it was not a request and he followed out into the foyer.

"Explain yourself."

"No. You explain yourself. What are you doing? You're letting her stay here now?"

Stefan tried surpress his anger at his son's insolence. "Whether or not she stays here with me is not your concern."

"I think it is." Nikolas was pacing the foyer. "It seems I'm the only one in this house who's concerned about what that woman is doing."

"And what exactly is Sarah doing?"

"She's using you father. Why can't you or Alexis see that. It's as plain as day, but Alexis seems to think that this is some second chance for you to happy and you...."

"I'm what?"

Nikolas stopped in front of his father. "Father I know you've been lonely since Katherine died." Stefan stiffens at the mention of her name. "Sarah is playing you for a fool father."

Stefan placed his hands behind his back. "So I'm a fool now. Because I've found someone who I enjoy spending time with, and who enjoys my company as well, that makes me a fool." There was an icy calmness about his voice. "Because I've found someone who cares for me, despite her knowing everything about my past, that makes me a fool. Because I've found someone I can love, I'm a fool am I?" Nikolas stood there in silence. "You've accused Sarah of still having feelings for you, perhaps you should examine your feelings for her. Maybe that will explain your resentment of us being together."

*~*

Back at Luke's, Mac pulled Robin aside. "Tell me I didn't hear what I think I just heard. Tell me you're not actually considering marrying that man."

"Uncle Mac please understand...."

"Understand what Robin? Why on earth you would want to marry a criminal. That's what he is and it's just a matter of time before Jason is thrown in jail or killed by some rival mob." He held onto her shoulders tightly. "I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

"I would never allow anything to happen to Robin." Jason said as he came up to them.

Mac scoffed. "You'll forgive me if I don't believe anything you say." Mac turned his attention back to Robin. "Honey come home with me and we'll talk about this."

Robin shook Mac's hands off her and backed into Jason's arms. "Talk about what? About what a huge mistake I'm making or about how much you hate Jason."

"I don't hate Jason."

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes." Robin was trying not to get upset. "Uncle Mac I know you're worried about me and I can understand that and I love you for it, but I am marrying Jason no matter what you say." Robin kissed his cheek softly. "I wish you could be happy for me." Jason and Robin went to the backroom of the club followed by Sonny and Brenda.

Mac watched them go. He reached into his coat for his cellphone. "Garcia?.... Move in as soon as they try to leave." Mac then turned and left.

*~*

Eve crouched behind one of the buildings trying to stay hidden. She had wanted to do what Methos had asked, but she couldn't help following him, she was so scared that she would never see him again. He had received a call and while he wouldn't tell her what it was about, the expression on his face told her it was bad news. Eve slipped into the shadows to watch the scene unfold. The wind shifted and Eve could suddenly hear them talking.

"You too late Doctor Adams the battle is finished. Victory is mine."

Methos approached Ramsey who stood over a beaten and bleeding Julia. "It's not over yet."

"Oh but it is. You know the rules, you can't interfere."

Julia lifted her head and coughed up blood. "Forget about me Adam. As soon as the Quickening is over kill the son of a bitch." Ramsey kicked her in the stomach.

"Come on Christian we both know why you called me here and it wasn't to have me watch you kill Julia. So why don't we just get on with it?"

"Why not?" Ramsey held his sword and then brought it's hilt down on Julia's head knocking her unconscious. "I can always kill her later."

Methos pulled his Ivanhoe sword from his coat. He closed the distance between them and they began to circle each other.

Ramsey lunged and Methos jumped back easily parrying the younger man's blows. Eve watched from her hiding place as Methos stayed on the defensive, easily keeping his opponent outside his guard. Methos waited for his opportunity and then went on the offensive.

Driving Ramsey backwards he lost his momentum and his balance. With one swift thrust Methos was inside his guard. He reached out with a leg and Ramsey suddenly found himself disarmed and on his knees. Ramsey looked up at Methos with a panicked expression. Methos paused only for a second and held his sword at the arrogant young man's throat.

Methos was trying to catch his breath. "I'm giving you this one chance to walk away. Leave Port Charles and never come back." 

Ramsey nodded and Methos lowered his sword. Unnoticed by Methos as he was turning to leave, Ramsey had removed a small dagger from behind his back. Eve screamed Methos' name just as Ramsey had gotten to his feet. Without a moments hesitation Methos came around with a smooth backhanded swing that sent the tip of his blade across Ramsey's throat.

Ramsey collapsed to his knees clutching his bleeding throat. Methos came up to him and stared him down. "I could kill you, but I'm not going to. I'm going to let you live knowing that you owe your life to me."

"you…. had…. better…. kill me…." Ramsey's voice was no more than a coarse whisper. "because…. i'll… be back…. to finish you…." He fell forward onto his face.

"I'll be waiting for you."

Picking up Ramsey's discarded sword Methos knelt down next to the still unconscious Julia. Eve ran to him and kneeled down beside him, grasping his arm.

"Eve? What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the hotel."

"I know, I'm sorry, I was worried about you." Eve pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly. Methos shut his eyes and leaned against her, he was grateful for her presence. Eve stroked his hair. "It's alright." She whispered to him. "I'm here, I'll always be here."

*~*

Luke's, a couple of hours later.

Despite Mac's appearance, Robin and Jason impromptu engagement party went on. Everyone drank and danced and it looked like it would go on all night, but the couple of honor had other plans. They said their goodnight to their friends and went outside.

In the parking lot, Brenda was hugging Robin. "Oh, my little sister is getting married." She couldn't fight the tears.

"Are you okay with this?"

"I'll admit that if this happened a year ago I would have done everything in my power to try and talk you out of it. You know.... Jason is no good for you, his business will put you in danger and get you killed, he doesn't know how to love, but I was wrong then. I know now how much you love Jason and how much he loves you. All that matters to me is that you're happy."

Robin broke into a wide grin. "I am. What about you?"

"Am I happy?" Brenda looked over at the limo where Sonny was standing with Jason. "Yeah, I'm happy." Sonny looked over and smiled at her. "Happier than I've been in a long time."

"I'm glad." Robin said as they approached the limo.

Sonny kissed her cheek and got inside while Brenda hugged her again. "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" She started to cry again for upteenth time. "I love you."

"I love you too Bren."

The two women let go of each other and Brenda watched as Robin and Jason walked off together into the night. Having seated herself inside, Sonny's limo barely moved out of the lot before it was surrounded by police cars. In seconds about a dozen officers were out with their weapons drawn.

Sonny exited the back just as Garcia and Taggert came up. "What the hell is this about Garcia?"

"You know exactly what it's about." Taggert answered for him. "Pop the trunk." He told the driver.

The driver looked at Sonny who nodded. The trunk popped open and Garcia and Taggert looked at each other.

Garcia came around. "Michael Corinthis Jr, I'm placing you under arrest."

"What?!?" Brenda shouted. "What the hell for?"

"For possession with intent to sell narcotics." Taggert said holding a kilo of cocaine in his hand.

As Garcia read Sonny his rights and placed him in the back of a squad car, Taggert approached Brenda. "You bastard! You did this didn't you? You set him up."

Taggert just smirked. "That's a pretty wild accusation you're throwing around there Miss Barrett. I hope you don't go repeating it to anyone. You never know what might happen."

Brenda slapped him hard and Taggert just smiled. He motioned for one of the uniformed officers. "Take Miss Barrett into custody for assaulting a police officer."

Brenda shot daggers at Taggert and tried to hit him again but the officer restrained her. He opened his cellphone and smiled smugly to himself as Brenda was taken away in handcuffs.

Within hours the news was out. Early editions of all the leading papers had pretty much the same headline. "MOBSTER SONNY CORINTHOS NABBED IN DRUG RAID." There were also some minor stories about the arrest of his girlfriend, the famous model Brenda Barrett and the engagement of his right-hand man to the niece of the Police Commissioner.

*~*

The penthouse, two days later.

Brenda paced around the living room. "There has to be something you can do Justus."

"Unfortunately there isn't Brenda. The police have a pretty strong case."

"It's a set up!" Brenda shouted at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"You know Sonny and Jason, you know that neither one of them is involved in drugs."

"I know, but how can we prove that Taggert is the one who set Sonny up."

Brenda didn't have an answer for him. She just sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands.

*~*

PCPD, Detective Taggert's desk.

"Taggert." He said picking up his phone.

"Well done."

Taggert looked around. "I told you never to call me on this line."

"Relax. I was just reading the paper, you're getting some really nice headlines. Too bad you couldn't have gotten Morgan as well, it would have made things a lot easier."

"Yeah well, gimme a little time."

"Unfortunately my friend, time is running out for both of us."

"Did you call to tell me that or was there something else?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm in town."

"You're in Port Charles? Why?"

"Because we need to have a face to face."

"What about?"

"You'll find out.... Got to go, bye!"

"Wait!" Taggert rubbed his temple. "Damn."

*~*

The stranger hung up the phone just as the door sung open.

"Jerry!" Jax said taken completely by surprise.

"Hey little brother." Jerry said as he gave Jax a bear hug. "And who is this lovely creature?" He took V's hand, but she pulled it back before he could kiss it.

Jax sighed. "Venus, this is my brother Jerry Jacks. Jerry, this is Venus, my finace."

"Your.... fiancé?" It was Jerry's turn to be surprised. "Well, well, well, way to go little brother."

*~*

A diner outside of Port Charles.

A handsome young man sits in a diner eating breakfast. He picks up the morning paper and turning the page he sees something that almost makes him choke.

He studies the photograph in detail and reads the caption below. He looks at the photo again and smiles. "So that's where you've been hiding yourself."

*~*

The PC Grill.

"Have you heard?" Carly says tossing the newspaper down in front of Nikolas.

"Yes, I've heard." Nikolas said as he continued to sip his coffee.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Let me worry about that."

"I'm sick of letting you worry about it." Carly threw up her hands in frustration. "I want to know what you're going to do to stop this wedding."

Nikolas rose. "Carly relax. Everything is proceeding just as I planned." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will handle it. All you have to do is to continue to play the devoted mother and trust me. That wedding will never take place."

EPILOGUE

Toronto, the waterfront, around 3am.

The silence of the night has been shattered by gunfire. A woman dodges and weaves through the abandoned buildings along the river. Stopping for a moment she catches her breath. She doesn't know why but for some reason she feels relieved that the ones after her this time are only Hunters and not agents of HIM.

She's come to end of her cover. It's now a dash across a hundred or so yard long field to safety. They're coming closer. She takes several deep breaths, then goes for it.

"There she is!" One of the gunmen shouted.

Suddenly there is an explosion of gunfire. She is hit in the leg, the arm, the side, but she keeps running. Halfway across the field she is finally brought down. 

Her pursuers, thinking they finally have her, stroll leisurely toward her. Taking those few precious seconds to gather some small measure of strength, she surprises them by getting up again and rushing for the river.

The lead hunter sees this and empties an entire clip into the woman's back. She falls face first into the river dead. As they approach their quarry the sound of sirens in the distance are heard.

The others scatter while the leader walks to the edge of dock and spits at the woman's body. "Next time."

*~*

Coroner's Office, near sunrise..

Doctor Natalie Lambert stretched and yawned as she walked down the corridor. It's been one of those nights where she wishes she studied dentistry rather than forensic medicine.

Crushing the paper cup and tossing it into the garbage, she headed for her final autopsy of the night. She looked over the police report muttering to herself. "Jane Doe, approximately 35-40 years of age.... multiple gunshot wounds.... sounds like fun."

Coming to the morgue she felt the presence of a nearby Immortal. Walking slowly into the room, she quickly made her way over to the place where she kept her sword.

"Looking for this." Came a female voice from behind.

Before Natalie could turn there was a forearm around her throat and the woman held Natalie's own sword before her.

"I haven't come to fight you. I'm a doctor here. See...." Natalie opened her coat so the woman could see her ID badge. "Please.... we don't have to do this."

She didn't know why but she believed her. The woman held Natalie tight for a moment then released her. Natalie turned around and faced the woman. She was about her height, maybe a a little taller, with light brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes that seemed to cut right through you. Natalie slipped off her lab coat and handed it to the naked woman.

"Thank you." She said as she handed Natalie back her sword.

Natalie tucked it back into its hiding place and offered the woman her hand. "Natalie Lambert." She smiled.

"Anna." The woman smiled back and took her hand. "Anna Devane."

END.

Coming next……"Darkness Falls"


End file.
